- Naruto Second Chance - Naruto Female -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Naruto mendapat kesempatan kedua hidup di Dunia. Sayangnya dia harus menjadi wanita remaja. Ingatan Naruto kepada teman-teman dan pacaranya yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, memanglah tidak dihapus namun dengan fisik seorang wanita remaja dan rahasianya tidak boleh terungkap jika terungkap sang Dewa Kematian akan menjemputnya kembali. Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar ? Dan apa tujuan N
1. Chapter 1 (08-12 22:58:36)

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Summary**

 **#Chapter 01**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

Naruto mendapat kesempatan kedua hidup di Dunia. Sayangnya dia harus menjadi wanita remaja.

Ingatan Naruto kepada teman-teman dan pacaranya yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, memanglah tidak dihapus namun dengan fisik seorang wanita remaja dan rahasianya tidak boleh terungkap jika terungkap sang Dewa Kematian akan menjemputnya kembali. Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar ? Dan apa tujuan Naruto menerima kesempatan keduanya karena dia sosok yang baik maka mendapat kesempatan kedua.

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **Naruto POV**

Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku hanyalah Siswa biasa seperti yang lainnya namun sejak kecelakaan bis saat aku akan pulang sekolah semua kehidupan ku berubah. Sebenarnya aku telah tiada karena 'kesempatan kedua,' aku masih ada di Dunia ini.

Naruto POV end

"Nama ku Naruko Namikaze. Salam kenal semuanya. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

Gadis remaja bersurai pirang, bermata biru langit dan memiliki 3 garis tipis di kedua pipinya itu kini dia sedang memperkenal diri di kelas. Para murid di kelas itu seakan dibuat terdiam olehnya untuk mengingat salah satu teman mereka yang 3 hari lalu pergi meninggal mereka semua selamanya.

"Baiklah Naru, kau bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat nona Hinata" ujar seorang guru yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Terima kasih Sensei" ucap Naruto sebelum menuju bangkunnya.

"Aku kembali lagi bangku kesayangan ku" kata batin Naruto.

Semua tidak bisa beralih padang ke arah lain sampai gadis remaja yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yanglainnya.

"Salam kenal ya" ucap Naruto, sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Iya salam kenal juga" jawab Hinata.

"Kelihatannya Hinata baik-baik saja syukurlah" gumam batin Naruto, saat duduk di tempat duduknya.

Ke'esokan harinya.

Naruto tidak menyaka bahwa dirinya langsung menjadi populer dikalangan siswi saat berhasil mengalahkan Sakura Haruno kapten team basket siswi. "Luar biasaaa!" Teriak histeris yang ada di ruangan olahraga tepatnya di lapangan basket.

"Ki-kita kalah dengan murid baru" gumam Sakura.

"Dia terlalu hebat. Gaya bermainnya jadi mengingatkanku pada Naruto" ucap Ino. Yang kini berada disebelah Sakura.

"Itu hanya kebetulan" sahut Sakura.

Sejak saat itu Naruto yang kini telah di kenal sebagai Naruko itu menjadi pemain inti team basket.

Selesainya jam olahraga, Naruto pun pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

"Permainan Sakura dan Ino lumayan juga" pikir Naruto. Saat dia menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Minggir!" Teriak Naruto saat bersiap menerobos gerombolan murid yang ada di kantin.

Dari kejauhan yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan kantin. Dia terlihat sedikit membulatkan mata.

Selesainya Naruto mendapat yang dia cari di kantin, roti dan susu kotak instan rasa stroberry yang sering dia pilih. Naruto lantas menuju atap sekolah.

"Uwaahhh segarrr!" gumam Naruto saat menikmati susu stroberry kesukaannya.

Naruto kali ini memilih untuk sendirian dan menghindari para fans girl yang terus menguntitnya saat jam pelajaran olahraga selesai.

"Dari dulu aku ingin punya fans girl. Tapi kenapa pas saat aku berubah jadi perempuan malah punya fans girl"

Naruto mengeluh dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sepoi angin di atap sekolah langsung membuatnya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati semuanya saat duduk di bangku berwarna kecokelatan yang tersedia di atap sekolah yang tiap sisinya dikelilingi terali besi.

"Naruko Namikaze" Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Terlihat sosok remaja laki-laki bersurai merah bata kini sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ga-gaara? Kenapa dia kesini?" kata batin Naruto.

"Iya, kau siapa ya?" tanya Naruto seakan tidak kenal.

Gaara berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang masih tenang duduk di bangku. Gaara yang dulunya adalah rival kedua Naruto kini sedang memberinya secarik amplop yang langsung membuat Naruto menganga lebar dalam batinya.

"Surat?" gumam Naruto.

"Terimalah" ucap Gaara.

Saat Naruto membaca surat itu alangkah terkejutnya dia. Karena dalam surat itu Naruto kini telah ditembak oleh rivalnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Kami-sama kenapa jadi pisang makan pisang begini" gumam batin Naruto.

Jadilah pacarku dan tidak ada kata penolak kan.

By Gaara

Gaara menunggu jawab dari Naruto yang terlihat panik dalam diamnya. Dia membayangkan menjadi pacar seorang Gaara yang terkenal suka berkelahi di sekolah.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku menunggu jawabanmu" ujar Gaara yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sial aku harus jawab apa?!" kata batin Naruto.

"Ano.. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu" jawab Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatap aneh dari Gaara.

"Astagaaa.. Dia seperti memaksaa" gumam batin Naruto.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau menolak" ucap Gaara.

"Be-begini kita tidak saling kenal dan ini sangat aneh kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku menyukaimu saat pertama melihatmu" ucap Gaara. Terlihat sedikit tersenyum darinya.

"Hah! Dia tersenyum?" kata batin Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagian aku ini murid baru" ujar Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jawablah isi suratku." ujar Gaara.

"Sekedar alasan suka saja kan? Gaara-kun, maaf aku menolakmu mungkin kita lebih baik berteman" ucap Naruto.

"Sial aku asal bicara. Dan kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun..." gumam batin Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi tanpa satu patah kata pun.

"Naru-chan?!"

'Degh'

Naruto berbalik sambil tersenyum. Tanpa Naruto sadari senyumnya itu membawanya pada masalah yang baru karena yang dia berisenyuman itu kini sedang terdiam karena pesonannya.

"Nasibku sangat tragis dan kini aku dipanggil Naru-chan." gumam batin Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu" gumam Gaara.

Naruto hanya mematung terdiam seakan sedang tersambar petir setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Matilah aku! Seorang Gaara cinta padaku.. Aku ini laki-laki! Hoaaaa! Pisang makan pisang!" teriak batin Naruto tidak terima.

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Gaara. "Siall! Kenapa semua jadi anehh!" Naruto berlari melewati tiap koridor kelas saat dia berbelok ke kiri menuju lorong arah kelasnya.

'Duugh!'

Nasib buruk menimpan Naruto karena yang terjadi saat ini dia tidak segaja menabrak siswa paling populer di sekolah. Ditambah lagi adegan ciuman tidak segaja itu membuat masalah baru untuknya.

"Hnn? Dia pingsan" gumam Sasuke Uchiha yang kini mengendong rivalnya itu menuju ruang UKS.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 02**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 02**

Naruto terbaring di ranjang yang tersedia di ruangan UKS sekolah. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, saat dia akan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa aku menolongnya?" gumam batin Sasuke lalu dia pergi dari ruang UKS yang hanya ada Naruto ditempat itu.

"Wuaaaaa!" teriak Naruto saat terbangun dari tidurnya terlihat seperti habis bermimpi buruk.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali lalu dia menatap langit-langit ruang UKS yang berwarna putih, sambil membatin. "Apa aku tadi berciuman dengan teme?!" Dia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, dengan omel-omelan yang tidak jelas meluncur dari mulutnya yang terhiasi bibir tipis merah muda walaupun tanpa lipstik.

"Kampreettt!" Naruto seketika berteriak.

Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah siswa yang selalu bersikap dingin lebih tepatnya pendiam. Dalam benaknya dia terus bertanya-tanya 'kenapa dia tadi mengendong murid baru yang jelek itu?' Di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi ada bangku taman berwarna putih, dia duduk melamun dengan pandangan mata menatap ke arah depan.

Sabaku no Gaara/Gaara Sabaku. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis walaupun telah mendapatkan penolak kan mutlak dari cinta pertamanya.

Laki-laki remaja itu kini sedang terbalut rasa cinta yang indah terlihat dari perubahan sikapnya yang selalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengejarnya" gumam Gaara.

Saat sore hari waktunya para siswa-siswi Konoha High School untuk pulang. Naruto hanya terdiam membisu dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal erat. Hinata Hyuuga kini sedang mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang remaja yang memilik tatto di kedua pipinya.

"Cih!"

Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto. Saat dia masih seorang laki-laki remaja. Naruto ingin sekali menghajar remaja itu namun sayangnya, Naruto sadar itu tidak mungkin dan dia hanya berpacaran selama 3 hari dengan kekasihnya itu pun tidak berjalan harmonis. Keputusan pergi pun Naruto ambil untuk meninggalkan tepat itu.

Berjalan sambil tertunduk lemas itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Gaara yang berpapasan dengan Naruto, kini memperhatikan dengan penuh tanya. Pikir Gaara. "Dia kenapa?"

Inilah yang harus Naruto terima.

'Jika berpacaran hanya sekedar suka pasti akan membawa luka baginya.' Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang kini hanyalah seorang gadis remaja SMA bukan laki-laki remaja SMA seperti dulu.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat mencoba menyusul yang ada dihadapannya. Gaara berdiri tepat didepan Naruto.

Dugh.

"Naru-chan, kalau jalan lihat kedepan" Gaara berucap ramah saat Naruto menabraknya. Naruto mendonggak lalu menunjuk kan ekpresi kurang suka sambil membentak. "Awass kau menghalangiku saja!"

Gaara yang dibentak hanya sedikit tersenyum. Tangan kanan tiba-tiba membelai surai pirang panjang sepunggung milik Naruto.

"Mmm.. Mm.. Tenanglah, Naru-chan" ucap Gaara.

"Huuff... Sudah hentikan maaf tadi aku membentakmu. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak."

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa saat ini menjadi tontonan pejalan kaki yang melintas. Gaara terus mengikut Naruto yang merasa sedang diuntit oleh rivalnya yang dulu selalu dia ajak berkelahi.

"Stop! Berhenti mengikuti ku!" ucap Naruto saat didekat halte bis.

Gaara melangkah maju dan berbalik tepat berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Elus-elus" gumam Gaara saat dia kembali mengelus surai pirang itu.

"Gaara sudah gila" kata batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, aku akan menyayangi sebagai teman yang baik" ujar Gaara. Naruto langsung tercengang mendengar ucapan dari Gaara yang bertingkah aneh.

Bis berhenti di halte itu. Naruto meminta Gaara untuk berhenti mengikutinya padahal Gaara ingin mengantar Naruto sampai rumah.

Keesokan paginya.

Gaara kini sedang bersandar di tembok dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Siswi yang melintas hanya bisa tersipu malu saat melihat Gaara yang terkenal dengan kekayaan keluarga Sabaku.

"Lama sekali" kata batin Gaara.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu membuat Gaara menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. "Naru-chan, aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Bodoh amat !" sahut Naruto saat dia berlari melintas di hadapan Gaara.

"Aku harus bersikap kasar pada Gaara. Ini cara terbaik.. Aku yakin dia akan marah terus meninggalkan ku. Rencana yang aku pikirkan semalam memang mantap" gumam batin Naruto.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Kedua mata tetap fokus melihat pujaan hatinya itu dari belakang.

Sasuke yang baru saja di salip oleh Naruto. Kini hanya tersenyum tipis entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Seperti biasa dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, Naruto sukses menciptakan 5 home run saat bermain base ball di lapangan belakang sekolah. Sadar atau tidak saat ini nama Naruto Uzumaki seakan hilang dari kehidupan sekolahnya.

"Naruko-san, keren! Kyaaakk keren."

Para fans girl itu seakan menggila saat Naruto menciptakan home run lagi. Bola base ball itu melesat jauh, melambung tinggi entah akan mendarat kemana.

Tapi kesenangan Naruto langsung hilang terbawa angin, saat Naruto melihat Gaara yang Naruto anggap sebagai penguntit setianya itu kini sedang menontonnya dari balik terali besi.

"Mulai lagi.." gumam Naruto.

"Capeeekk.."

Naruto menyamankan kepala di kedua tangannya yang kini sebagai penganti bantal diatas meja kantin sekolah.

"Naru-chan, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu" ujar Gaara.

Yang sedang duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Huwaaa! Dia lagi!" Semua yang berada di kantin sekolah itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tadinya berteriak cukup nyaring.

Sasuke sekilas melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengomeli Gaara.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disini" ucap sorang siswa yang kini berdiri didekat Naruto. Gaara langsung menatap tajam ke arah siswa itu. Ajaibnya siswa itu pun paham dan memutuskan angkat kaki dari sana.

"Bodoh kenapa kau melihat dia seperti itu?"

"Maaf Naru-chan, aku hanya ingin ada kita berdua ditempat ini" ujar Gaara lalu dia tersenyum. Naruto langsung lemas mendengar kata-kata itu dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa mempedulikan yang di hadapannya.

"Elus-elus.." gumam Gaara saat dia membelai surai pirang Naruto. Semua yang ada ditempat itu hanya terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, termasuk juga Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat serius memperhatikan kejadian itu sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan sapaan Sakura Haruno salah satu fans Sasuke.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 03**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 03**

"Ooh.. Uuh.. Ssshh.. Aahh.."

Seorang pria bersurai merah yang terlihat atletis itu mendesah aneh, membuat Naruto semakin geram.

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu!"

"Teruuss Naru-chan ini sungguh nikmat"

Naruto memijat pundak pria itu dengan kasar sambil sesekali mendegus kesal.

"Aahh! Mantap jangan berhenti!"

"Kurama-sama! Berhentilah mengeluarkan suara bodohmu!"

Kurama-sama. Dia adalah Dewa kematian yang memberi Naruto kesempatan kedua untuk hidup di Dunia walaupun dengan sarat menjadi wanita yang masih remaja.

"Aarrkk... Naru-chan agresif"

"Wuaaakhhh cukup!" teriak Naruto.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa berwarna putih, sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto terkejut saat Kurama berkata : Aku memutuskan menghilangkan masa lalu mu dari ingatan semua yang kau kenal.

"Ke-kenapa di hapus! A-aku tidak terima!"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Dengan begitu kau akan aman" ujar Kurama.

Naruto terlihat kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup saat mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama, terdengar sangat jelas di indra pendengarannya.

Celana jeans berwarna merah dan hanya telanjang dada style Kurama saat ini, terlihat postur tubuh yang sangat atletis itu membuatnya sempurna saat menjadi wujud manusia.

"Kau kenapa tidak suka? Apa lebih memilih aku membawamu pulang saja?" tanya Kurama yang terdengar acuh.

"Bukannya begitu Kurama-sama. Hanya saja aku tidak rela jika diriku, yang dulu harus menghilang dari ingatan semua temanku-."

"Heeh... Dasar Manusia, apa kalian selalu bodoh? Aku sudah memikirkan yang terbaik juga memberimu kesempatan kedua dan hanya kau saja yang aku berikan hal semacam itu" ucap Kurama yang langsung memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Kurama-sama.

O'ya, kata Kurama-sama dulu akan datang jika aku ketahuan asal-usulku?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kini aku sudah putuskan berpura-pura menjadi manusia untuk mengawasi dunia ini. Aku sudah jadi Dewa bumi" ujar Kurama langsung membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Eehh? Apa bisa berubah posisi seperti itu?" gumam Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak tadi aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kurama.

"Dewa kampret! Aku kira serius" kata batin Naruto.

"Candaan Kurama-sama tidak lucu" ucap Naruto.

Kurama melihat Naruto secara detail dengan tatapan penuh tanya lalu mata merah milik Kurama membulat saat tertuju dibagian area dada Naruto. "Standar sekali. Aku baru sadar padahal aku yang menciptakan wujudnya" gumam Kurama.

"Maksud Kurama-sama apa?"

"Oppai mu terlalu standar Naru-chan" ucap polos Kurama.

"Kampret! Kenapa malah menilai ukuran oppai? Dasar Dewa mesum!" teriak Naruto.

Pagi selenjutnya. Pagi yang teramat cerah, langit biru yang membuat kedua mata biru langit itu tidak henti-henti memandang langit yang cerah. Sesekali Naruto mengatur nafas.

"Mmm.. Lari pagi memang menyenangkan!" gumam Naruto. Saat dirinya sedang duduk di bangku taman. Kurama yang juga asik duduk di bangku itu kini sedang menimati es krim.

"Makanan macam apa ini? Mantap sekali" gumam Kurama.

"Kurama-sama, ini masih pagi kau sudah makan es krim.

"Aeemmm sllphh... Mantap"

Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepala. Pikirnya 'Dewa yang aneh pagi-pagi sudah makan es krim.'

"Yosh! Aku mau lanjut lari lagi!" ucap Naruto. Saat beranjak dari duduknya.

"Uaahh ini enak juga!"

"Dewa norak maniak es krim" kata batin Naruto.

Naruto sangat bersemangat memutari taman. Banyak pengujung yang terkesan padanya, karena sudah 50 kali Naruto memutari taman itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh hosh.."

"Tubuhku sangat lemah baru 50 kali saja sudah kehabisan nafas" gumam batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto berbalik arah untuk melihat dari mana asal suara yang dia dengar.

"Eehh? Kenapa Gaara disini?"

"Pagi, sayang" ucap Gaara.

"Sayang dengkulmu!"

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Gaara yang langsung saja penguntit Naruto seperti biasa. Kurama tertidur pulas di bangku taman setelah menghabiskan semua es krim yang dijual.

"Dewa gila! Dia makan es krim sebanyak itu!" kata batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto.

Kurama terbangun dari tidurnya lalu dia melihat Naruto bersama Gaara.

"Mmm.. Naru-chan, pria tanpa alis ini siapa?" tanya polos Kurama.

"Salam kenal aku Gaara, pacar Naruko-Namikaze" ucap Gaara.

"Kampret! Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmuu!"

Kurama memperhatikan Gaara dengan detail lalu dia berucap. "Ooh pacar Naru-chan ya. Salam kenal juga, aku Kurama Namikaze. Kakak si oppai standar ini."

Naruto hanya diam sambil menganga lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Kurama ditambah lagi dengan polosnya mengatai Naruto, si oppai standar.

Naruto langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara bersama Kurama. "Kumpulan orang stress." gumam Naruto.

Saat kembali ke apartemen. Naruto bertambah kesal karena Gaara di undang oleh Kurama untuk makan siang bersama.

"Wah, enak sekali. Ternyata kakakmu pintar masak Naru-chan" ucap Gaara.

Naruto hanya diam pura-pura tertidur di meja makan. "Hidupku semakin tidak jelas" gumam batin Naruto.

"Elus-elus... Dia kelihatan kecapean" gumam Gaara.

"Gaara, apa kau mencintai adikku?" tanya Kurama.

"Iya aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku mengizinkanmu untuk meniduri adikku ini tapi ingat jangan buat dia hamil" ucap Kurama yang terdengar polos tanpa dosa.

"Kurama! Jangan mulai lagi!" teriak Naruto.

"Dasar mesum kenapa kau sampai mimisan seperti itu" tanya Naruto saat melihat Gaara.

Makan siang bersama yang sangat aneh karena yang dibicarakan hanya hal mesum dan Naruto yang menjadi bahan bullyan Kurama.

Saat Naruto, Kurama dan Gaara. Sedang berada di kamar Naruto, pembicaraan semakin menjadi tidak jelas. Gaara sejak tadi hanya diam dan berangguk-angguk dengan polosnya.

"Jadi begitu, Naru-chan selalu melihat situ dewasa di handphone nya" ujar Kurama.

"Kampret! Fitnah yang kejam! Gaara berhentilah mimisan!" teriak Naruto.

Hari menjelang sore. Gaara berpamitan untuk pulang. Kurama sedari tadi hanya diam sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang terkapar, berbaring di sofa.

"Dia serius mencintaimu" gumam Kurama.

"Aku tidak peduli" gumam Naruto.

"Kurama-sama, berhentilah membully ku seperti tadi" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi aku suka membully mu" jawab Kurama.

"Kampret! Dewa keparat!" gumam batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, aku ingin bilang sesuatu" Naruto menanggapi dengan serius.

"Soal apa itu Kurama-sama?" tanya Naruto

"Kau perawan abadi. Jadi jangan takut kehilangan kesucianmu, kau bebas nikmatilah hidupmu." ucap Kurama terdengar serius. Naruto tercengang mendengat kata-kata serius sang Dewa kematian itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 04**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 04**

"Inilah aku sekarang... Dilihat dari sisi manapun aku terlihat seperti prempuan. Biarpun dalam benakku menyakinkan, aku ini laki-laki.." kata batin Naruto.

Naruto mengelilingi lapangan. Suara para fans girl itu semakin menggila karena ketertarikan mereka kepada gadis remaja bersurai pirang itu dengan bakat yang diatas rata-rata disemua bidang olahraga.

"Kyyaaaaa! Naru-chan! Ganbatte!"

"Sayangku, itu sangat populer" gumam Gaara. Saat dia sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan sepak bola.

"Sayang! Berjuanglah!" teriak Gaara.

"SAYANG DENGKULMU! JANGAN BILANG SAYANG SE'ENAK JIDATMU!" balas teriak Naruto.

Naruto mempercepat laju, larinya. Teriakan para fans girl itu menggila. "Kyaa! Naru-chan diberi semangat!"

"Wuaaahh! Semuanya streess!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau, pacaran dengan si jelek itu?" tanya Sasuke, yang kini sedang berada disebelah Gaara.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Gaara.

1

2

3

"Hey! Tunggu sebentar, apa kau bilang tadi? Naru-chan jelek?" tanya Gaara yang kini memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Kenyataanya begitu" jawab Sasuke.

Srrkk..

Gaara tanpa basa-basi langsung mengenggam erat kerah kaos Sasuke, di ikuti kata-kata ancaman dari Gaara.

"Kalau kau sampai mengatainya jelek lagi. Jangan salahkan aku jika wajah jelekmu itu! Akan babak belur!"

"Cih!" Decih Sasuke saat dia menepis tangan Gaara.

"Hey.. Hey.. Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar? Kita akan latihan" Ucapan kiba langsung dibalas tatap horror dari keduanya.

Saat jam pelajaran selesai. Diam-diam Naruto mengintip, Hinata yang kini sedang bersama Kiba, mereka berdua sedang berada di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Keduanya terlihat romantis, membuat Naruto semakin kesal sampai-sampai memukul tepok didekatnya.

"Sial! Apa-apaan itu?!" gumam Naruto.

Gaara yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Naruto, kini ikut mengintip kejadian itu. "Apa mungkin Naru-chan cemburu dengan Kiba idiot itu?" gumam batin Gaara.

"Naru-chan?"

"Haaa! Sial kau membuatku kaget saja" ucap Naruto.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto mundur sampai bersandar di tembok. "Kau mau apa?"

"Panggil aku Gaara-kun lagi" ujar Gaara.

"Malas!" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau menolak, aku akan menciumu sayang.." ucap Gaara.

"Kampret! Dia sudah gila!" kata batin Naruto.

Gaara semakin mendekatkan jarak. Naruto menelan ludah dan mulai panik, dia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..

Dugh.

"Aduuh!" Mereka berdua mengaduh bersamaan ketika Naruto sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Gaara.

"Eeuh.. Sakit!"

"Naru-chan, apa yang kau lakukan barusan.. Sial lumayan sakit juga" ucap Gaara.

"Salahmu sendiri, berniat bodoh mau menciumku" ucap polos Naruto.

"Mm.. Jadi ketahuan ya?"

"Tentu sajaa.. Eeh? Kenapa aku memberitahuanya?" gumam Naruto.

Dengan cepat Gaara memojokkan Naruto, mencoba mengambil kesempatan. "Kurama-san, pernah bilang padaku kalau, kau selalu ingin berciuman bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Cih! Dasar Dewa Fitnah! Mesum, kenapa dia bilang hal bodoh!" kata batin Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar caramu ini salah. Ini namanya pemaksaan coba mundur sedikit" ujar Naruto.

"Mmm.. Baiklah Naru-chan" jawab Garaa. Saat Gaara mundur selangkah dengan sigap Naruto langsung mengerakan kaki kanannya.

Ting!

"Huuukh!"

"Daa... Semoga kau masih bisa punya keturunan Gaara-kun" ucap Naruto dan bergegas mengambil langkah seribu, kabur meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang bersujud menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sial Naru-chan, kau kejam sekali" gumam Gaara.

Naruto pergi ke arah ruang Guru dan meminta izin untuk ke UKS dengan alasan kurang sehat. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri disana sambil berbaring untuk menghilangkan lelah juga kejadian aneh yang menimpanya.

"Sial, aku tidak mau berakhir jadi pisang makan pisang" gumam Naruto. Saat dia menutup mata dengan lengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto mengenang semua yang pernah dia lalui disaat masih menjadi sosok laki-laki remaja. Kebebasan bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah dan semuanya telah sirnah tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya kembali seperti dulu. Apa lagi kini seseorang yang dia suka telah bersama oranglain ditambah lagi masa lalunya kini telah hilang dari ingatan yang mengenal sosoknya dulu.

Diam dan merenungi semuanya tanpa terasa bulir airmata membasahi pipi. Batin bertanya tanpa ada satupun jawaban yang pasti. 'Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?'

Perlahan Naruto terlelap dan berharap semua yang terjadi padanya ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan cepat berakhir. Jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah selesai, semua siswa-siswi kini menghabiskan waktu istrihatnya. Naruto masih tertidur pulas di ranjang ruang UKS. Terlihat Gaara kini sedang berdiri di pintu ruang UKS itu. Saat dia masuk, menunggu pujaan hatinya bangun dari tidurnya itulah yang Gaara sedang lakukan.

Duduk dekat ranjang yang Naruto gunakan, Gaara menunggu sangat sabar sesekali dia tersenyum sambil memainkan ujung surai pirang milik Naruto. "Sial, aku benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari sebelumnya" gumam Gaara.

Belaian penuh sayang, Gaara lakukan dan perlahan mendekat untuk mengecup kening yang dia cinta. Mungkin ini takdir yang indah untuk Gaara, sayangnya tidak untuk Naruto yang hanya bagian fisik saja seorang prempuan tapi didalam benaknya dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki.

Naruto memiliki 2 pilihan untuk hidupnya kali ini, tetap teguh dengan prinsipnya bahwa dia adalah laki-laki atau menerima takdir barunya ini.

Gaara mulai berpikir, tadi yang dia lakukan itu sangat berlebihan. Jika harus dengan waktu dan proses agar yang dia cinta membalas perasaanya sekarang, mau tidak mau Gaara harus mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Naru-chan.." gumam Gaara.

Naruto mulai membuka kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup rapat. Sepasang mata biru langit itu menatap intens yang kini tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak yang teramat dekat. "Aku lelah, terserah kau saja mau apa" gumam Naruto yang tidak sadar sedikit demi sedikit sikapnya mulai berubah.

"Kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto.

Jarak dan posisi itu tetap sama. Namun perlahan semakin dekat, jatung mulai berdebar tidak menentu namun hanya Gaara yang merasakan hal itu sementara Naruto hanya pasrah, memang hidupnya sudah hancur dan tujuannya pun telah hilang entah kemana.

Mereka berdua memanglah berciuman tapi ciuman itu bukanlah rasa dari cinta ataupun ungkapan dari keduanya. Hanya satu yang cinta dan satu yang mengungkapkan perasaannya sementara disisi lain hanya kasihan dan iba sekaligus mencaci dirinya sendiri.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 05**

Author Note : Senpai pikir ini sangat sulit ya? Posisi rumit saat seseorang dapat hal seperti Naruto..

Yahh semoga aja ada jalan yang terbaik

( KABUR ! )


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 05**

"Hahaha.."

Kurama tertawa terbahak, saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang terlihat murung, saat merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku,

Kurama-sama!"

"Maaf.. Aku hanya terbawa suasana, akibat curhatan konyolmu itu

Naru-chan, hahaha... Mantap sekali, kalian berciuman.. Hahaha.."

Bugh!

Kurama langsung terdiam saat wajahnya, terkena bantal yang ada di sofa. Naruto merasa puas setelah berhasil membalas bullyan Kurama, dengan melemparinya bantal tepat mengenai wajah Kurama.

"Mantap! Dengkulmu!, semua jadi bertambah rumit! Karena Gaara menembak ku setelah kejadian menjijikkan itu! Huwaa! Kami-sama! Tolonglah hambamu ini." Suara nyaring Naruto, membuat Kurama harus menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangan.

"Hahaha... Salahmu sendiri kau, pasrah di cium olehnya. Apa boleh buat terima saja Gaara-kun tercintamu itu. Hahaa.." ucapan Kurama langsung disambut lemparan bantal dari Naruto lagi.

"Fyuuh, hampir saja kena" gumam Kurama.

Bugh!

"Rasakan!" teriak Naruto.

"Naru-chan! Aku ini seorang dewa, beraninya kau!, melemparku dengan bantal!" teriak Kurama.

Mereka berdua saling membalas lemparan bantal. Bertingkah seperti bocah yang sedang bermain perang bantal. Setelah puas dengan hal bodoh yang keduanya lakukan, Kurama melanjutkan tawanya. Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Kurama dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah. Naruto hanya bisa menganga lebar, karena tulisan 'aku mencintaimu Naruko Namikaze' di papan tulis. Membuat rasa malu Naruto meledak bersamaan dengan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa Naruto tahan lagi.

"Gaara bodoh! Kau membuatku malu! Kampret!" teriakan Naruto seketika membuat suasana kelas yang hanya ada beberapa murid, mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gaara merasa bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Pikir Garaa 'yang dia lakukan itu cukup romantis?' Naruto menuju arah tempat duduk Gaara.

"Kau! Bodoh!"

"Naru-chan, apa kau tidak suka de-."

Plak!

Seketika suasana di kelas itu menjadi hening saat suara tamparan sebagai pengganti suara tawa yang membuat Naruto merasa malu. "Arggh!" Geram Naruto. Dia memilih pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang hanya bisa diam dan berpikir apa yang dia perbuat itu salah?

Naruto memilih membolos dipelajaran pertama yaitu base ball, olahraga yang Naruto sukai. Berdiam diri disudut belakang sekolah dekat pohon sakura yang belum berbunga disanalah Naruto duduk bersandar sambil melamunkan nasibnya. "Arrgghhh! Sial, kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan nasib tidak jelas seperti ini" gumam Naruto.

Naruto merasa lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Terlelap bersandar di pohon itulah yang kini Naruto lakukan. Gaara sedari tadi mencari Naruto kesana kemari, kelihatannya laki-laki remaja itu baru sadar dari tindakkan bodohnya dan berniat untuk meminta maaf.

Naruto mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan memperhatikan sekitar. "Uuahh.. Aku ketiduran" gumamnya.

Dia mengingat apa yang dia telah lakukan kepada Gaara saat di kelas memanglah keterlaluan namun apa boleh buat semua sudah terjadi. "Itu salahnya sendiri" Naruto bangun dari duduknya didekat pohon. Saat dia akan kembali kekelasnya, seorang wali kelas bernama Kakashi Hattake, Menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Gawat!" kata batin Naruto.

"Naruko Namikaze ikut, aku keruangan guru" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik Sensei" jawab Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar lesu.

Naruto mendapat peringatan keras dari wali kelasnya, sebagai hukumannya Naruto harus merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Di perpustakan yang hanya sedikit siswa-siswi disana, Naruto menyelesaikan hukuman yang dia dapat.

"Huuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Naruto, saat dia meletakan buku terakhir di rak buku.

Naruto mengambil buku yang berjudul 'kehidupan.' Naruto membaca buku itu dengan seksama, hanya ada tentang makna hidup dalam buku itu. "Buku yang membosankan" gumam Naruto dan dia mengembalikan buku itu ketempat semula.

Sasuke berjalan santai menyusuri lorong sekolah dan merasa hari-hari dalam hidupnya semakin membosankan. Tersenyum tipis yang dia lakukan saat melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Hanya Naruto yang tidak pernah meneriaki nama Sasuke. Seperti para fans nya, sekilas mereka bedua saling melirik saat berpapasan. "Jelek" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mmm!" Naruto berbalik saat dia mendengar kata-kata yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya. Naruto melangkah maju, mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar apa katamu tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Beraninya kau mengataiku jelek teme!" kata batin Naruto.

"Hnn.. Ada apa?" sahut Sasuke, saat dia berbalik arah.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Jelek" gumam Sasuke.

"Idiot!" gumam Naruto.

"Hnn?"

"Hnn?" gumam Naruto meniru kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Cih!"

"Cih!" Naruto puas mengerjai Sasuke yang terlihat kesal karena kebiasaannya ditiru oleh Naruto.

"Dasar idiot. Kau selalu bertingkah sok keren, padahal malah terlihat bodoh" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Baru pertama kalinya siswa paling populer itu direndahkan habis-habisan oleh siswi yang Sasuke cap jelek.

"Jika kau, tidak bisa diam. Aku akan melumat bibirmu itu" ujar Sasuke.

"Kampret! Ancaman macam apa itu!" kata batin Naruto, yang baru tahu bahwa rival masa lalunya itu sangat mesum.

"Cih! Enak saja. Memangnya aku ini siapamu? Hah!"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memegang pundaknya. Naruto merapikan kerah baju Sasuke.

Bruak!

Mengenggam erat kerah baju dan membanting yang dihadapannya. Naruto sangat terampil dalam beladiri judo. Sukses mengerjai si populer Sasuke.

"Uuh pasti sakit ya?" ucap Naruto, lantas dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum puas. Walaupun saat ini dia terbaring di lantai sekolah.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa membanting si teme! Hahaha.." kata batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto berbalik arah lalu dia mendegus kesal. Gaara yang sejak tadi mencari Naruto, kini terlihat puas karena menemukan yang dia cari dari tadi.

"Apa!" jawab Naruto.

"Naru-chan, aku minta maaf. Aku baru sadar perbuatanku tadi salah" ucap Gaara.

Gaara memegang pundak Naruto. Senyuman itu kembali membuat Gaara, terpesona. "Yah, aku akan memaafkanmu" ucap Naruto, sambil merapikan kerah baju yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto mengengam erat kerah baju Gaara. Namun teknik yang sama kini gagal dia lakukan, karena yang dihadapannya saat ini menciumnya tiba-tiba. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan ciuman lagi.

"Kau bodoh!" teriak Naruto.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 06**

Author Note : Fufu.. Senpai makin gaje. Maaf ya nikmati aja semuanya :v

Jika mual berlanjut hubungi dokter ya Minna :v


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ **Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 06**

"Lemah.."

Laki-laki remaja itu bangkit, mencoba berdiri tegap. Dia menghusap sudut bibir kirinya yang berdarah. "Jangan ber'ulah di sekolah ini" ujar Gaara.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa berdiri" ucap yang ada dihadapan Gaara. Remaja yang memiliki banyak tindik adalah Yahiko. Banyak yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pain. Dia dari sekolah, Akatsuki High School, yang terkenal dengan para murid yang terbuang tidak memiliki tatakrama hanya berkelahi, bermabuk-mabukan sampai melakukan hal tidak pantas di kelas 'sex.'

Diluar belakang sekolah ada gang yang sepi mereka berkelahi ditempat itu. Karena Yahiko sempat menantang murid Konoha high school, sekolah terpandang di kota Konoha.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brak!

Berkali-kali Gaara menyerang Yahiko, hasilnya tetap sama, Gaara dikalahkan dengan mudahnya. Dulu yang bisa mencegah keisengan Yahiko hanyalah Naruto Uzumaki yang terampil dibidang beladiri namun, Naruto telah hilang dari ingatan semuanya bahkan dunia.

"Hukh!"

"Menyenangkan sekali" ujar Yahiko saat dirinya menginjak-injak perut Gaara.

"Kau bilang akan mengalahkanku? Mana-mana? Dasar pecundang mulut besar!" ucap Yahiko bersamaan menendang-nendang Gaara yang telah tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Hn.. Kurasa aku harus ikut campur"

Yahiko menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum selayaknya iblis yang sedang menemukan incarannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Baguslah, ayo maju serang aku sampai mana kemampuan yang dianggap si jenius" ujar Yahiko.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menyerang Yahiko. Tangan kanan bersiap melesatkan tinju, saat melesatkan tinjunya langsung ditepis dengan tangan kiri dibalas tendangan tepat mengenai perut Sasuke.

"Cih!"

"Cuma sampah"

Brakk!

Dalam sekali tinju, Sasuke hanya bisa tersungkur didekat tempat sampah dekat tembok. Yahiko tertawa puas karena menganggap dirinyalah yang paling kuat diantara semua sekolah.

"Hahaha... Kalian berdua seperti banci, belum apa-apa sudah babak belur. Lebih baik kalian pakai rok saja" ucap Yahiko.

"Cih! Mati saja kau!"

Sasuke bangkit, langsung menyerang membabi-buta. Yahiko hanya menghindari semua serang Sasuke. Menendang, memukul itulah yang Sasuke lakukan untuk menyerang Yahiko.

Dugh.

"Shit" gumam Sasuke. Yang hanya bisa berlutut sambil memegang perut dengan kedua tangan.

"Banci" gumam Yahiko. Yahiko berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Yahiko hanya menatap bosan, saat dia melihat sosok gadis remaja yang sedang asik mengayunkan-ayunkan pemukul baseball. "Kita bertemu lagi akhirnya.." gumam Naruto.

"Bertemu?" gumam Yahiko.

"Dasar bodoh cepat lari! Kenapa juga kau kesini!" teriak Garaa dan Sasuke, yang kebetulan bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Tangkap!"

Naruto melempar pemukul baseball ke arah Yahiko yang langsung menangkap pemukul itu, yang sebenarnya hanya menjadi pengalih perhatian.

"Hah?!"

Dakh!

Dengan cepat Naruto sudah ada dihadapan Yahiko. Senyum licik Naruto tunjukan bersamaan dengan siku tangan kanan menghantam bawah dagu Yahiko. Sekali hantam saja, Yahiko sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. "Dasar banci" ujar Naruto. Saat dia mengambil pemukul baseball nya.

"Sebenarnya aku yang banci kalau mereka tau siapa aku sebenarnya, hadeh" gumam batin Naruto.

"Cepat sekali" gumam Gaara dan Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalian kalah ya?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara dan Sasuke yang kini bangkit.

"Jelek, kau lumayan juga" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau lebih jelek, wajahmu babak belur" gumam Naruto.

"Hn.."

Naru-chan, itu berbahaya kau nekat sekali" ucap Gaara.

"Tenang, akukan juara 1 turnamen sekolah" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkam mata kiri.

"Hah!" gumam Gaara dan Sasuke, yang langsung menganga lebar tak percaya.

"Haha.. Lumayan"

Wush!

Tawa Yahiko langsung hilang saat Naruto berbalik mengayunkan pemukul yang dia genggam, berhenti disisi kiri kepala Yahiko.

"Jangan berpikir kau hebat ataupun yang terkuat. Diatas langit masih ada langit." ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Menarik" gumam batin Yahiko.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto menjadi sangat populer melebihi Sasuke Uchiha, jika Sasuke hanya para siswi yang memujanya, Naruto malah seluruh sekolah sampai para guru ikut menjadi fansnya secara diam-diam.

"Naru-chan, ajari kami beladiri ya!" ucap para fans girl yang mengerumuni Naruto.

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya" jawab Naruto.

"Sial, kenapa jadi begini" gumam batin Naruto.

"Naru-senpai, kami juga mau!"

"Hah!"

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan ekpresi bahagia. Karena para fans girlnya mengantikan tugas piket sore yang harusnya menjadi tugas Naruto.

"Enak juga punya fans" gumam Naruto.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Gaara? Dia belum pulang ya?" gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama saat melewati trotoar pejalan kaki. Gaara terus melihat ekspresi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau, tadi benar-benar nekat" gumam Gaara.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil" ucap Naruto.

"Kau itu perempuan, sadarlah. Walaupun kau bisa beladiri" ucap Gaara.

"Mmm? Apa kau mencemaskanku? Ohh, jadi kalau aku perempuan kau anggap aku lemah ya

Gaara-kun?" ucap Naruto sengaja menekan kata diakhir kalimat.

"Iya" jawab singkat Gaara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau harus lindungi aku. Mmm tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri" ucap Naruto. Lalu dia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu" kata batin Gaara.

"Aku pulang."

"Aasshh.. Oohh.. Ahh!"

Naruto bergegas keruangan utama apartemen nya. Kurama sedang asik menonton video dari handphone yang dia pegang, sambil duduk bersila di sofa berwarna merah.

"Kampret! Berhenti lihat video itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Liat ini sadis sekali!" balas teriak Kurama saat menunjukan videonya.

"Astaga gangbang!"

"Naru-chan, ayo kita praktekan kelihatanya seru!"

Bughh!

"Makan ni bantal praktek!"

"Sudah berhentilah liat video itu. Ini ramen cup aku beli tadi" ujar Naruto saat dia meletakan cup ramen yang ada dalam kantung plastik.

"Ramen lagi" gumam Kurama.

"Aaah!"

Kurama mengeraskan volume handphone.

"Dewa kampret!" teriak nyaring dari Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Kurama.

"Pergi?" tanya Naruto.

"Bye-bye"

Tekh.

Kurama menjetikan jari, diapun menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dalam hitungan detik.

"Kadang aku lupa kalau dia benar-benar dewa" gumam Naruto.

Naruto duduk diatas sofa, meraih handphone diatas meja.

"Ahhh! Uuh!"

"Uuch, gangbang!"

"Kalau aku digangbang pasti sangat gawat... Eh! Kampret aku mikir apa barusan!" gumam Naruto, lalu dia mematikan video itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chanpter 07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**  
 **#Author Hn &U**  
 **#Rated M**  
 **#AU**  
 **#OOC**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **#COMEDY**  
 **#ROMANCE**  
 **#SCHOOL**  
 **#FRIENDSHIP**  
 **#FANTASY**  
 **#GENDER_BENDER**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **#Chapter 07**

.

.  
"Kyaaaaa! Itukan Naru-senpai!"

"Naru-chan!"

Suara gemuruh para fans Naruto semakin mengila dan selalu meminta hal aneh sampai memelas, sampai-sampai Naruto, harus mengikuti saran fans nya. Rok yang terlihat pendek itu mengakibatkan para siswa sampai menelan ludah.

"Kampret! Mata mereka lihat kemana?!" gumam kesal batin Naruto.

"Woy! Kalian jangan melototi paha ku! Atau akan aku hajar kalian satu-persatu!" Bentak Naruto kepada para fans boy nya, saat di koridor kelas.

"Imutnya!"

"Imut matamu! Aku sedang marah dasar kampret!" ucap kasar Naruto.

.  
Dugh.

"Aduh!"

Naruto mengaduh saat dia menabrak penguntit setianya. Gaara meraih tangan kanan Naruto, lantas mengajak Naruto pergi ke arah koridor yang sepi.

"Kau, kenapa lagi" gumam Naruto.

"Naru-chan, rok mu terlalu pendek" ucap Gaara, saat dia menyandarkan Naruto di tembok sekolah.

"Apa boleh buat ini permintaan fans ku" ujar Naruto.

"Lepas rok mu" ucap Gaara.

"Hah! Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku melepas rok ku! Dasar gila!" bentak Naruto, langsung disambut ciuman erotis dari Gaara.

Dugh.

Naruto memukul dada yang kini sedang memaksanya untuk membalas ciuman.

Dugh.

"Akh!"

Gaara reflex mundur dua langkah kebelakang setelah kakinya di injak oleh Naruto.

"Cih! Dasar mesum, aku sempat berpikir kau itu baik dan yang kau lakukan hanya candaan" ucap ketus Naruto, setelah menghusap bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Gaara hanya terdiam, sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin yang dihadapanya sekarang mengenakan yang tidak pantas. Dan agar menurut padanya walaupun hanya untuk tidak mengenakan rok yang terlalu pendek. Emosi lah yang membuat Gaara memakai cara dan kata yang salah.

Srk.

Menjatuhkan harga diri dan memelas sebuah cinta yang tak terbalas dengan cara berlutut dihadapan pujaan hatinya, itulah yang kini Gaara lakukan. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, sejak pertama kau menjadi siswi baru di sekolah." ujar Gaara, saat menundukan kelapa.

"Cepat berdiri! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengar ini ya! Aku sebenarnya adalah la-."

Naruto menghentikan ucapanya saat ingin memberitahu Gaara bahwa yang di hadapanya ini adalah rivalnya dimasa lalu sebelum Naruto menjadi seorang prempuan.

"Sebenarnya apa?" gumam Gaara.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat membencimu" ujar Naruto, sambil melihat ke arah kiri untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Kau membenciku?" gumam Gaara.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya tidak suka pacaran.." jawab Naruto.

"Kampret kepalaku pusing! Kenapa hidupku tidak jelas Kami-sama!" teriak batin Naruto.

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Gaara yang baru bangkit saat dia sedang berlutut tadi. "Naru-chan, aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran dan membuatmu menyukaiku bahkan lebih" ucap Gaara.

Naruto berbalik sambil menunjukan senyum yang membuat Gaara terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya. "Gaara-kun, lebih baik kau urunkan niatmu itu. Karena usahapun akan percuma" ujar Naruto yang terdengar lembut bagi yang dihadapanya, walaupun kalimat itu sebenarnya menyakitkan.

"Maaf.." gumam batin Naruto.

.

.  
"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Di ruangan utama apartemen. Kurama dan Naruto sedang membicarakan hal yang Naruto alami saat di sekolah. Kurama memberi saran yang tidak mungkin bisa Naruto lakukan.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Kurama sambil memainkan game yang ada di handphone.

"Aku laki-laki, Gaara juga laki-laki. Mana mungkin aku jadi pacaran dengannya, malah jadi pisang makan pisang. Timun makan timun!" ujar Naruto, dia bersandar di sofa, sesekali mendegus kesal.

"O'oya.." gumam Kurama.

Dar!

"Adah! Kalah lagi" gumam Kurama saat memainkan game nya.

"Naru-chan, apa kau punya cermin" ucap Kurama.

"Maksud Kurama-sama?"

"Coba kau buka pakaianmu terus bercerminlah" ujar Kurama.

"Kampret! Buat apa?!"

"Buat liat dirimu itu apa dan siapa. Kau bukan laki-laki lagi wajar kalau ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu, bahkan sampai cinta-cintaan seperti itu" ujar Kurama yang terdengar mengesalkan bagi Naruto.

"Asem cinta-cintaan katanya" kata batin Naruto.

"Kurama-sama! Aku ini laki-laki tulen mana mungkin aku-."

"Laki-laki yang punya rahim terus bisa hamil dan melahirkan, apa itu namanya laki-laki tulen ya?" ucap Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Naruto bungkam seketika.

"Lagian kau itu 100% prempuan hanya jiwamu saja yang masih laki-laki jadi 99% dan sadar atau tidak perlahan kau mulai berdandan" ucap Kurama saat dia meletakan hanphone di meja dekat sofa.

"Aku bingung" gumam lirih Naruto.

"Ya sudah dari pada bingung lebih baik kita berdua masuk kamar terus membuatmu hamil agar kau, tambah yakin kalau dirimu itu prem-."

Bukh!

"Tu! Hamilin tu bantal! Dasar dewa mesum tak berguna!"

Srk.

Kurama memojokkan Naruto dengan posisi terbilang erotis diatas sofa. "Kampret! Kau mau apa!"

"Aku akan membesarkan si kembar" jawab Kurama santai.

"Brengsek! Jangan pegang Oppaiku, dasar si goblok! Mesum!"

Dak!

Seketika sang dewa kematian Kurama, terkapar di lantai dalam sekali tinju maut tangan kanan Naruto tepat mengenai pipi kiri Kurama sampai dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Mampus!" ucap Naruto.

.

.  
Ting! Nung!

Naruto bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya, saat dia membuka pintu. Sosok penguntit setianya itu langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. "Naru-chan! Maafkan aku!" ucap tegas Gaara.

"Eh?!"

Naruto meminta Gaara berhenti melakukan hal aneh dan memaafkan Gaara. Menuru Naruto, Gaara tidak benar-benar salah hanya kelewatan pikir Naruto.

"Kurama-san, dia sedang apa?"

"Biarkan saja itu hobi barunya tidur di lantai" gumam Naruto.

"Kau kesini hanya ingin minta maaf?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, maafkan aku saat di sekolah" jawab Gaara.

"Sudahlah lupakan kejadian itu. Gaara-kun, apa kau suka ramen?" tanya Naruto.

"Lumayan" jawab Gaara.

"Duduklah, aku ke dapur dulu kita makan ramen."

"Hoaamm! Ramen lagi" ucap Kurama tiba-tiba saat tersadar dari terkaparnya.

"Kau mau juga tidak, kurama-nii?" tanya Naruto.

"Buatkan sajalah" jawab Kurama. Seakan semua biasa-biasa saja tidak terjadi apapun.

.  
Saat Naruto ada di dapur. Kurama dan Gaara duduk berdua di sofa, Kurama asik memainkan game di handphone miliknya.

"Apa kau mencintai adikku" gumam Kurama.

"Be-begitulah, Kurama-san." jawab Gaara yang terdengar canggung.

"Santai saja aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua" ucap Kurama selayaknya kakak yang bijak.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tapi kau harus kerja ekstra, karena dia itu sangat mengerikan. Apa kau kuat menghadapi sifat kasarnya itu?"

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah paham dan terbiasa" ujar Gaara.

"Selesai!" ucap Naruto lantas dia menuju arah Kurama dan Gaara, meletakan dua ramen diatas meja.

"Satu untuk Kurama-nii. Satu lagi untuk si penguntit setiaku. Dua ini untukku" gumam Naruto.

"Terimakasih" ucap Gaara.

"Rakus sekali makan dua" gumam Kurama.

"Bodoh amat!" ucap Naruto kepada Kurama.

.

.  
 **BERSAMBUNG**  
 **NEXT**  
 **#Chapter 08**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 08**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghabiskan jam istirahat sekolah hanya dengan tertidur di kelas. Gaara hanya melihatnya sambil memainkan rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau benar-benar mengemaskan rasanya ingin aku bawa pulang" kata batin Gaara.

"Elus-elus" gumam Gaara.

"Sudah berhentilah mengelusku, aku ini bukan kucingmu Gaara-kun" ucap Naruto, diapun terbangun dan menyandarkan diri di bangku.

"Naru-chan, kau kelihatan kelelahan?" tanya Gaara.

"He'em, aku kurang tidur jadi seperti ini.. Huaaam!"

"Kau manis sekali" gumam Gaara.

"Aku bukan gula, bodoh!" ucap ketus Naruto.

Dari balik kaca jendela luar kelas. Sasuke melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. "Si merah itu membuatku kesal" kata batin Sasuke.

.

.

Sementara di apartemen dengan kekuatan mustahilnya, Kurama melihat kejadian Naruto dan Gaara dari layar handphone. "Mantap ini baru namanya live. Hehe aku akan kerjain saja si Naru-chan" gumam Kurama.

"Mode sange. Naruko Namikaze" ucap Kurama, sambil menjentikan jarinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba badanku panas dingin?" kata batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan, kau demam?" tanya Gaara, saat dia menempelkan telapak tangan di kening yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak ak-."

Dugh.

Naruto kehilangan kesadaran, kepala membentur pelan meja. Gaara hanya diam membulatkan mata terkejut.

Sasuke yang masih ditempat yang sama ikut terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan sigap Gaara mengendong Naruto seperti seorang puteri yang terlelap tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke terlihat geram lalu dia pergi dari sana.

Saat di koridor kelas menuju arah ke ruangan UKS. Banyak yang melihat ke arah Gaara, sementara yang menjadi objek utama hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan sekilas melihat wajah pujaan hatinya.

.

.

Naruto terbaring di ranjang yang tersedia di UKS. Gaara menunggunya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Klek.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, sepasang mata berwana hitam selayaknya onyx berwarna hitam yang penuh kekelaman itu menatap kurang suka.

"Sasuke?" ucap Gaara, saat dia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si jelek itu?" tanya Sasuke, Gaara hanya tersenyum saat Sasuke bertanya pertanyaan yang mudah di jawab.

"Apa kau pikun? Kau sudah taukan, aku ini pacarnya" ujar Gaara.

"Hnn.. Pacar? Kau, sudah di tolak si jelek itu" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai yang aku cinta?" tanya Gaara, dengan tatapan tajam

"Hn? Cinta? Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum" gumam Gaara.

"Aku akan mengambilnya darimu" ucap Sasuke.

Gaara mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Huamm! Aku dimana?"

Gaara dan Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk, bersandar diatas ranjang sambil celingak-celinguk kebinggungan.

"Laah, kenapa aku di UKS dan kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini!" teriak Naruto.

"Naru-chan, akhirnya kau sadar juga" ucap Gaara bersamaan menyentuh pipi kiri, Naruto langsung menepis tangan Gaara.

Sasuke hanya dia namun senyum tipis menunjukkan rasa puas yang kini dia perlihatkan. "Dia tidak menyukaimu" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke penuh tanya mencoba mencerna maksud Sasuke. "Gaara-kun, maksud kata-kata orang jelek, senyum aneh itu apa?" tanya polos Naruto.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Jelek, kau tidak menyukai si merah itu kan?" tanya Sasuke, saat dia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau?" gumam Naruto.

"Hn.. Karena kau menyukai ku" gumam Sasuke.

Srk.

Gaara reflek berdiri dari duduknya, mengenggam erat kerah baju sekolah Sasuke. "Hn?"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara omongkosong, aku akan menghajarmu. Dia itu milikku" ucap tegas Gaara.

"Cih, milikmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua sakit jiwa ya?" tanya Naruto.

Kedua remaja itu saling menatap penuh benci ada kilat persaingan dari mata mereka berdua. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau pilih di antara kami berdua?" tanya tegas Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Dasar gila! Siapa juga yang mau pilih kalian berdua! Dan pertanyaan tidak jelas macam apa itu kampret!" teriak Naruto.

Gaara dan Sasuke berdiri di dekat ranjang sambil menatap tegas ke arah Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menelan ludah merasa dirinya sedang terancam masalah besar.

Naruto duduk ditepi ranjang, membalas tatapan dari keduanya. "Kalian cari prempuan lain saja. Gaara-kun, kau menyerah saja" ucap Naruto.

Sementara Kurama menonton kejadian heboh itu dari handpone. "Mantap ini baru tontonan. Aku rasa Gaara perlu bantuanku" gumam Kurama.

.

.

.

.

"Jelek, jadilah pacarku" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Gaara menoleh ke arah kiri, menatap temannya penuh benci.

"Aku menolak kau jelek" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau harus memilih" gumam Sasuke.

"Huuh! Dasar keras kepala. Jika aku sama seperti prempuan yanglain yang aku pilih pasti yang didepanku sekarang" ujar Naruto lalu dia tersenyum. Entah telah berapa kali remaja surai merah bata itu selalu terpesona dengan pujaan hatinya tidak peduli sudah ditolak entah sudah berapa kali.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangan merapikan kerah baju kedua remaja yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalian menyukai orang yang salah" gumam Naruto.

"Tapi jika aku harus memilih agar salah satu mundur maka ak-."

Kurama hanya tersenyum lalu dia menjentikan jari, sihir sang dewa kematianpun tercipta.

Gaara hanya membulatkan mata karena kali ini dialah yang di cium oleh yang dia cinta. Naruto yang kesadarannya entah lenyap kemana, kini dia melumat habis yang di hadapannya. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat kejadian yang mengakibatkan emosinya meluap dan darahnya seakan mendidih.

"Ini lebih baik" kata batin Kurama.

Sasuke keluar dari tempat itu dengan amarahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua saling membalas ciuman penuh nafsu.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Naruto membulatkan mata tersadar dari semua yang dia lakukan.

Bugh.

"Sudah! Cukup!" ujar Naruto.

Gaara hanya meringis memegang perutnya yang baru saja menerima pukulan dari Naruto.

"Sial tadi itu aku kenapa?" tanya batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naru-chan, apa kau sengaja membuat Sasuke menyerah" gumam Gaara. Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Entahlah, yang pasti bukan karena itu. Maaf aku memukulmu lagi" gumam Naruto.

Gaara merasa senang karena tebakkannya meleset walaupun dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran yang dia cinta.

.

.

Kurama terbahak setengah mati karena rencananya sukses.

"Hahaha... Pisang makan pisang akan semakin seru!, Mmm.. Aku lapar" ucap Kurama, lalu dia meletakan handphone diatas meja. Saat menuju dapur hanya ada ramen diatas rak dapur.

"Ramen lagi" gumam Kurama.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 09**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 09**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dihari minggu yang cerah seperti biasa Naruto selalu pergi ke taman, untuk ber'olahraga mengelilingi taman. "Hosh.. 20!" gumam Naruto.

"Perasaan, tubuhku semakin lemah saja kenap-."

"Karena kau perlahan benar-benar menjadi prempuan" sahut Kurama tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Maksudmu apa

Kurama-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, cara berlari dan berjalanmu sudah seperti prempuan" ujar Kurama.

Naruto memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri saat berjalan dan sesekali berlari kecil, benar kata Kurama perubahan Naruto sangat terlihat jelas.

"Hwaaa! Gawat!" teriak Naruto yang baru sadar dengan perubahannya sendiri.

"Kurama-sama! Ini gawat kenapa aku seperti ini tolong aku!"

Kurama hanya diam saat Naruto menguncang-nguncangkan badan Kurama. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu Naru-chan" ucap Kurama langsung disambut tatap tegas dan meremas erat kerah jaket traning Kurama.

"Bantu aku!"ucap tegas Naruto.

.

.

Pria yang memiliki surai merah dan warna mata merah delima itu kini, terlihat sedang berfikir saat sedang duduk di bangku taman, kedua mata menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ini semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, Naru-chan" gumam Kurama.

"Sial, jadi semua tergantung padaku" gumam Naruto, saat dia beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan pergi.

Kurama melihat ke arah Naruto pergi sambil bergumam dalam hati.

"Bukan hanya sikap yang akan berubah perlahan, sisi prempuan dalam dirimu juga akan semakin tumbuh."

Langkah kaki yang terlihat seperti diatur, setiap melangkah membuat Naruto merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri saat melangkahkan kaki nya.

"Benar-benar diluar kendaliku" gumam Naruto.

"Hy, kau!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan. Sosok remaja yang bernama Yahiko yang pernah Naruto kalahkan, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Dia?"

"Tidak ku sangka kau cantik juga, berbeda dengan waktu itu" ujar Yahiko.

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa dia terlihat tinggi, aku baru sadar. Tunggu dulu kenapa aku takut padanya? Perasaan apa ini?" kata batin Naruto.

Taph.

"Kenapa kau gemetar?" tanya Yahiko, saat memegang pundak kanan Naruto.

"Sial, kenapa aku ketakutan seperti prempuan?" gumam batin Naruto seketikan membuat dirinya sadar kalau dia telah berbeda.

"A-aku tidak gemetar jauhkan tanganmu" jawab Naruto.

.

.

Sementara Kurama, sedang asik melihat pengunjung wanita yang sedang membeli es krim. "Aku minta no handphone mereka, siapa tau bisa double date" gumam Kurama, saat beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Yahiko namun itu sia-sia karena Yahiko terus mengikutinya seperti Gaara yang suka menguntit Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yahiko.

"Aku mau pulang!" jawab tegas Naruto yang mempercepat setiap langkah kakinya.

"Aku antar" ucap Yahiko bersamaan mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Naruto, saat melepaskan genggaman Yahiko.

.

.

Sementar Kurama sedang asik menggoda wanita, saat duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman.

"Apa kau, masih single?" tanya Kurama tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya" jawab wanita itu terdengar tegas.

"Namamu siapa tadi aku lupa" tanya Kurama yang seakan menggoda.

"Itachi Uchiha" jawabnya.

"Ouhh.. Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Ita-chan saja?" tanya Kurama.

"Hn?"

"Sial, sok sekali dia" kata batin Kurama.

Kurama memejamkan mata mencari tau tentang yang ada didekatnya.

"Setahun lagi dia meninggal, kasihan sekali" gumam batin Kurama.

"Ita-chan, apa kau mau kencan denganku nanti malam?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu menoleh dengan tatap tajam lalu dia menjawab singkat.

"Hn.."

"Hn? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kurama.

"Iya" gumam nya.

"Polos juga langsung mau" kata batin Kurama.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap tegas ke arah Yahiko yang terus saja mengikutinya.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mm.. Kalau kau mau kita bisa mampir ke hotel dulu" ucap Yahiko.

Bugh.

"Akhirnya semangatku kembali" ucap Naruto bersaman dengan tinju ke arah perut Yahiko.

"Kau tipe ku" ujar Yahiko.

"Heh?"

Yahiko meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan merangkul dengan tangan kanan, senyum yang terlihat licik dia buat. Naruto hanya membulatkan mata, karena posisinya saat ini menjadi tontonan pengunjung taman.

"Sial! Lepaskan aku kampret!"

"Kau menarik, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan di rumahku, nanti malam" ujar Yahiko.

Dak.

"Sial sakit" gumam Naruto setelah membenturkan keningnya ke kening Yahiko.

"Kau susah diajak bicara baik-baik ya" gumam Yahiko.

"Uhh.. Jidatku.. Sakit" gumam Naruto sambil menghusap-husap keningnya sendiri.

"Sial dia mengacuhkanku" kata batin Yahiko.

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Yahiko dan Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sasuke menatap tegas ke arah Yahiko yang langsung membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ternyata si sampah jenius" gumam Yahiko.

"Hy, jelek kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Aku baik saja. Cuma jidatku saja yang sakit" jawab Naruto.

Mereka bertiga menjadi objek utama saat pengunjung taman, sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka.

"Naru-chan! Ternyata kau sangat populer ya!" ucap Kurama, yang sedang bersama wanita yang baru dia kenal. Saat mereka bertiga menoleh, Sasuke yang paling terkejut.

"Brengsek! Menjauhlah dari

Itachi-nee!" ucap tegas Sasuke, Kurama hanya menoleh ke arah kanan melihat yang Sasuke panggil kakak.

"Dia itu adikmu ya?"

"Hn."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri berpikir akan ada masalah besar dan berduka untuk wanita yang ada disebelah Kurama.

"Pasti wanita itu sudah kena sihir Kurama-sama" gumam batin Naruto.

Sasuke menarik kerah jaket Kurama, tatap tegas itu tidak membuat Kurama takut apa lagi terkejut.

"Ceritanya kau marah padaku ni?" tanya polos Kurama.

"Hn, jaga sikapmu" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya, Kurama hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Jinak sekali" gumam batin Kurama.

"Kurama-nii, ayo kita pulang" ucap Naruto saat berdiri disebelah Kurama.

"Ok, kita pulang saja. Mm.. Ita-chan ingat nanti malam" ucap Kurama.

"Kasihan nasibmu" kata batin Naruto, saat dia melihat Itachi.

"Jelek, dia ini kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup, begitulah" jawab Naruto.

"Begini saja, aku perkenalkan diriku. Aku Kurama Namikaze.

O'ya, Ita-chan kenalkan ini Naruko Namikaze, adik kesayanganku yang rata seperti papan tulis.

"Kampret apa maksudmu rata!" teriak Naruto.

.

.

Yahiko memilih pergi dari sana, senyum puas terhias di wajah tegasnya. "Naruko Namikaze ya" kata batin Yahiko, saat dia melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harus siap-siap!"

Naruto melihat kurama yang kelihatan bersemangat untuk kencannya nanti, Naruto terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Membayangkan kakak Sasuke Uchiha dalam bahaya besar dan akan dimakan bulat-bulat oleh Kurama nanti lebih tepatnya seperti hubungan terlarang.

"Aku harus menolongnya!" teriak Naruto, setelah membayangkan yang belum pasti terjadi.

15 menit kemudian. Kurama keluar dari kamarnya dan merapikan pakai yang dia pakai. "Naru-chan, apa aku terlihat keren?"

Naruto hanya menganga lebar, dilihat dari sisi manapun Kurama terlihat seperti tipe para kaum hawa yang pasti langsung ambruk terpesona saat melihatnya. "Biasa saja" ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Diluar apartemen. Gaara sudah menunggu dekat mobil berwarna merah jenis sport. "Kurama-san, apa tidak apa-apa, aku mengajak

Naru-chan keluar?"

"Tidak masalah, aku menghubungimu karena Naru-chan adik kesayanganku ini kesepian dan merenggek meminta ku agar menelphone mu supaya bisa menemaninya." ucap Kurama.

Naruto hanya diam seperti patung yang siap hancur, karena kata-kata Kurama adalah kebohongan yang membuatnya kini seperti gadis remaja yang tidak punya malu merenggek untuk ditemani.

"Kampret! Dewa gila! Dusta mu itu benar-benar ketelaluan!" kata batin Naruto.

"Selain itu, kita akan double date." ucap Kurama.

Naruto langsung lemas mendengar kata-kata Kurama, Gaara terlihat senang dalam sikap tenangnya.

"Jadi kita akan kencan bersama?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, kau ajak Naru-chan naik mobil keren milikmu itu, sementara aku, naik motor sport baruku" ujar Kurama.

Angin bertiup ke arah Naruto saat dia melihat motor sport yang dia impikan muncul, terpakir didekat apartemen. "Motor sport baru..." gumam batin Naruto.

.

"Aku tunggu di rumah, siapa ya itu namanya? O'ya Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Kurama bersamaan suara motor sport yang dia pamerkan, membuat Naruto iri.

"Aku mau motor sport!" teriak Naruto.

.

.

Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto yang kelihatan kehilangan semangat hidupnya karena keinginannya memiliki motor sport telah direnggut oleh Kurama, lebih tepatnya iri.

"Naru-chan, ayo cepat naik kita harus cepat nanti Kurama-san lama menunggu kita" ujar Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau motor sport" ucap Naruto lirih dengan binar-binar di mata biru langitnya. Gaara hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu dia menelphone seseorang.

"Cepatlah" ucap Gaara saat selesai menelphone.

.

.

10 menit kemudia. Pelayan yang memakai setelan berwarna hitam, membawa motor sport yang sama dengan milik Kurama.

"Terimakasih, tolong bawa pulang mobilku." ucap Gaara kepada pelayannya.

"Kereeen!" kata Naruto, terlihat senang dengan motor sport warna merah milik Gaara.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Gaara, saat memberi helm kepada Naruto.

"A-aku boleh mengendarai motormu kan Gaara-kun?" ucap Naruto yang dibuat terdengar manja dan diakhiri dengan senyuman termanisnya, langsung berdampak pada remaja surai merah bata itu.

Tring!

Gaara merogoh saku, celana dan melihat layar smartphone warna merahnya.

"Bioskop ya?" gumam Gaara, saat membaca pesan Line dari Kurama.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau tesh motormu! Boleh tidak!" ucap Naruto langsung dibalas senyum oleh Gaara.

"Asal kau memberi ciuman hangat untukku" jawab Gaara.

"Sial" gumam Naruto.

Cup.

"Sudahkan? Jadi boleh aku pinjam motormu sekarang?" tanya Naruto setelah mengecup pipi kiri yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bodoh amat soal harga diri wanita yang terpenting sekarang naik motor sport!" kata batin Naruto.

.

.

Brumm! Bruum!

"Wah, aku suka bagian ini suara yang membuat berdebar!" gumam Naruto, saat menyalakan motor dan mengetesh lewat gas.

"Aku tahan bagian ini" ujar Gaara, saat menahan rok kekasihnya.

"Kampret! Aku lupa kalau pakai rok!" kata batin Naruto.

.

.

Sementara Kurama sedang bersama Itachi yang terlihat tenang dan biasa saja melihat film horror di bioskop.

"Sial diluar dugaan, aku kira dia akan takut terus memelukku." kata batin Kurama.

"Hn, membosankan" gumam Itachi.

Kurama pada akhirnya terlelap bersandar di bangku bioskop karena mati bosan, rencananya pun gagal total.

.

.

"Hn? Dia masih tidur" kata batin Itachi, melihat Kurama sedang terlelap dan kini Kurama menjadi objek utama Itachi.

.

.

Tring!

.

.

From Sasuke.

.

.

Itachi-nee, cepat pulang aku akan menjemputmu, kau dimana sekarang?

.

.

Itachi tidak membalas pesan dari Sasuke, malah memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam tasnya.

"Hoaam! Hah? Bioskopnya sepi?" gumam Kurama, saat melihat keadaan ruangan bioskop hanya ada dia dan wanita sebelahnya yang terlihat seperti maniak warna hitam.

"Hn, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Itachi.

"Sorry, Ita-chan kencan pertama kita gagal" ujar Kurama.

"Hn? Tidak juga" jawab Itachi.

Mereka berdua memutuskan menuju Game Zone, tempat untuk bermain game. Kurama yang menyukai tipe game FPS ini kelihatnya sedang mati bosan lebih memilih bermain game.

Dar! Dar! Dar!

Itachi sukses menembak semua target yang ada dalam game, sementara Kurama hanya merasa kesal karena targetnya dibantai habis oleh Itachi.

"Tembakkan yang sempurna" gumam Kurama.

"Ini terlalu mudah" ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah kita main yanglain saja" ucap Kurama, saat menunjuk mini basket tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya sang dewa kematian kalah dengan seorang manusia berjenis wanita.

"Sial dia ini terlalu sempurna" kata batin Kurama.

Srk.

"Ini lebih mudah lagi" ujar Itachi saat dia memasukan bola basket kedalam keranjang basket.

.

.

Mereka berdua mencoba semua game dan mini game disana alhasil Kurama kalah sempurna, mengakibatkan mati bosan menyeliputi Kurama.

"Hn, foto?"

Itachi melihat tempat untuk sepasang kekasih ber'foto berdua. Sebuah tempat untuk ber'foto bersama membuat kenangan untuk kedua pasangan. Kurama hanya tersenyum dan membawa Itachi ketempat itu.

"Hn, tempatnya hanya untuk dua orang" gumam polos Itachi.

"Semua hasil fotonya seperti, aku sedang kencan dengan mahkluk yang tidak memiliki ekspresi" kata batin Kurama.

"Ita-chan, coba kau senyum, jangan datar seperti papan" ujar Kurama sambil membuat Itachi tersenyum dengan kedua telunjuk.

"Malah terlihat horror" gumam Kurama.

"Hn? Apa harus tersenyum?"

Tanpa basi-basi Kurama membimbing yang ada disebelahnya untuk bersandar di pundak kanan, sambil menekan tombol menu untuk ber'foto. "Nah, kalau seperti ini terlihat romantis. 5..4..3..2..1.. Senyumlah sayang!" ucap Kurama seketikan membuat wanita

non-ekspresi itu tersenyum manis.

"Kampret! Dia manis sekali!" kata batin Kurama meniru kata-kata buruk Naruto.

Saat mereka berdua keluar dari Game Zone, Itachi melihat foto yang dia pegang. "Kenangan yang bagus" gumam Itachi.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi kenangan" ujar Kurama, saat dia menoleh dengan senyum yang sangat ramah.

"Hn?"

"Karena ini baru kencan pertama masih ada banyak lagi yang akan lebih romantis" gumam Kurama.

"Hn."

"Hn? Itu maksudnya iya kan?" tanya Kurama yang semakin bosan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara lupa dengan tujuan mereka untuk menyusul Kurama. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibir, saat mengendarai motor. Gaara memeluk pujaan hatinya penuh perasaan dari belakang.

"Gara-gara rok kampret ini, aku tidak bisa ngebut! Malah melaju seperti semut, percuma aku naik motor sport!" gumam Naruto.

"Kau boleh ngebut Naru-chan, aku akan menahan rokmu agar tidak tertiup angin" ucap Gaara.

"Aah.. Jangan pegang itu! Dasar mesum kau kampret!" bentak Naruto.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 11**

Author note : Bagi yang penasaran sama GaaraFemNaru, fufu.. Di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiiit!

Motor sport berwarna merah berhenti disisi jalan dekat pertokoan.

Naruto mengomel tidak karuan, Gaara yang mendapat omelan yang bertubi-tubi dari Naruto, hanya diam memandang gadis remaja yang ada didekatnya.

"Aku malas mengendarai motor sport lagi!" ucap Naruto, yang terlihat kesal.

"Naru-chan apa kau marah?" tanya Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang terlihat sangat kesal sampai-sampai memanyunkan bibir disetiap langkahnya.

"Naru-chan, apa kau sedang pms?"

"Astaga! Pertanya goblok macam apa itu?!"

Langkah kaki semakin cepat, Gaara hanya diam mengikuti pujaan hatinya yang sedari tadi marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Aku masih membayangkan motor sport Kurama-sama! Sial aku ingin motor itu!"

Srk.

Gaara menarik Naruto ke gang dekat pertokoan, tatapan tegas dia tujukan kepada Naruto yang kini bersandar di tembok. "Kau, kenapa Naru-chan?"

"Aku sedang kesal! Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" ucap Naruto.

"Agar hanya ada kita berdua" ujar Gaara, disambut tatapan bosan dari Naruto.

"Dasar mesum, pasti kau mau menciumku ditempat ini kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin" jawab Gaara, terdengar santai.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau bicara sesuatu" Naruto memegang kedua pundak Gaara dan sedikit menjauhkan jarak mereka.

"Bicara sesuatu?"

"Iya, begini. Aku tidak ingin hubungan ini lebih dari teman" ucap Naruto.

Gaara hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Gaara sudah tahu pasti dia akan selalu ditolak.

"Apa Naru-chan, menyukai seseorang?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak buat apa aku menyukai seseorang?" gumam Naruto.

"Aku ingin hubungan ini lebih" ucap Gaara.

"Heh, dasar keras kepala" gumam Naruto.

.

.

Di taman kota yang ada sedikit pasangan yang terlihat mesra. Kurama hanya duduk diam bersama Itachi.

"Tidak ada obrolan, apa lagi ciuman lama-lama bikin bosan" kata batin Kurama.

"Hn, kenapa kau, kelihatan bosan?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bosan" jawab Kurama, terdengar benar-benar sedang bosan.

"Kenapa mereka berdua tidak menyusul ku?" gumam batin Kurama saat melihat layar handphone nya yang tertulis pesan 'kami mungkin tidak bisa kesan Kurama-san' Kurama memilih untuk bermain game di handphone untuk bersantai dulu.

"Hn? Game yang seru" gumam Itachi, sampai sekali tidak didengar oleh Kurama.

"Sialan mereka kuat juga" gumam Kurama, saat bermain game.

"Hn.." Itachi membimbing agar Kurama melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Ita-chan?" tanya Kurama polos.

"Lihat aku" jawab Itachi.

"Dia kelihatan kesal" kata batin Kurama.

Duduk di bangku taman dibawah sinar lampu taman yang menerangi mereka berdua, jika pasangan kekasih ditempat itu bermesraan berbeda dengan meraka berdua yang hanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"Ayo kita pulang" gumam Kurama, seketika membuat Itachi sedikit membulatkan mata.

"Hn, apa kau bosan padaku?" tanya Itachi.

"Sial pertanyaannya memojokkan ku" kata batin Kurama.

"Aku tidak bosan dengan

Ita-chan, hanya saja ini sudah malam" ujar Kurama.

Kurama bangun, beranjak dari duduknya, Itachi menarik pelan baju belakang Kurama.

"Duduk" gumam Itachi.

Kurama kembali duduk dan menatap wanita non-ekspresi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Coba dia senyum sedikit pasti susananya tidak akan boring seperti ini" kata batin Kurama.

"Ita-chan, ini sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang ok?" tanya Kurama.

"Tidak" jawab singkat Itachi.

"Lama-lama bikin kesal juga ni manusia" gumam batin Kurama.

"Hn!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurama.

"Kau bosan ya?"

"Baiklah aku jujur, sedikit bosan" ujar Kurama.

Itachi menatap kosong ke arah Kurama.

"Dia kenapa lagi?" gumam Kurama.

"Hn, ternyata kau benar-benar bosan padaku" gumam Itachi.

"Jangan lemas seperti itu, apa kau ingin lihat sulap Ita-chan?"

"Sulap?"

"Coba pejamkan mata dulu" ujar Kurama, seketika Itachi menurut.

Tek.

Kurama menjentikan jari, seketika juga ada sebuah kalung emas berliontin batu berwarna merah delima di kalung yang dia pegang.

"Buka mata mu" ucap Kurama.

"Hn?"

"Kau suka?"

"Semoga jimat ini berguna" kata batin Kurama.

"Kau, cantik kalau memakai ini, cocok sekali" gumam Kurama, setelah memakaikan kalung itu.

"Hn.." gumam Itachi yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Hoaam! Aku ngantuk. Ayo kita pulang, Ita-chan" ucap Kurama.

Itachi hanya memandangi liontin kalung yang dia pakai.

"Indah" guman Itachi.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku gendong sampai parkiran" gumam Kurama, saat dia berlutut membelakangi Itachi yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"Hn" Itachi langsung menurut, menyamankan diri di punggung Kurama.

"Hup! Kau ringan sekali,

Ita-chan" ucap Kurama.

"Bohong" kata Itachi sambil menyamankan rangkulannya.

"Dia penurut sekali" gumam batin Kurama.

"Hn, Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sial! Mana mungkin aku bicara jujur, kalau himpitannya itu mantap sekali" kata batin Kurama yang mulai berpikir mesum.

"Hn, wajahmu memerah?"

"Ita-chan berhentilah bergerak-gerak" ucap Kurama.

"Lihat aku" ucap Itachi.

"Ada apa It-."

Saat Kurama menoleh kata-kata terhenti saat terbungkam oleh ciuman.

Naruto dan Gaara yang memutuskan lebih baik menyusul Kurama. Mereka hanya diam saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Kampret! Sudah aku duga pasti akan begini!" kata Naruto.

"Kamp.. Mm.."

Gaara langsung membungkam Naruto dengan telapak tangan, membawa Naruto bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kita harus menolongnya!"

"Ssstt!"

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara mengendap-endap menguntit Kurama yang melanjutkan tujuannya.

"Kenapa dia digendong, apa dia sakit?" gumam Gaara.

"Kau, salah Gaara-kun yang pasti Kurama-nii sedang merancanakan sesuatu" ujar Naruto, saat mereka bersembunyi dekat mesin minuman berwarna merah yang terletak disebelah bangku taman.

Dak.

Gaara menyandarkan Naruto yang langsung membulatkan mata karena terkejut dengan sikap Gaara.

"Aaah!"

Naruto berontak dengan perlakuan Gaara yang tiba-tiba melumat leher kirinya.

"Sshh.. Sadar goblok!"

Gaara membungkam bentakan itu dengan ciuman, saat Naruto mengerakan lutut kanan untuk menyerang ke arah perut Gaara sayangnya tujuannya itu ditahan dengan cepat.

"Mm.."

Gaara menghapus luka yang ada di bibirnya.

"Maaf Naru-chan, aku terbawa suasana" ucap Gaara, dibalas tatapan murka dari Naruto.

"Sudah puas? Enak tidak? Mau lagi?" tanya Naruto beberapa kali.

"Naru-chan, maaf ak-."

Plak!

"Jangan temui aku lagi. Itu baru tamparan saja, kau masih beruntung" ujar Naruto, beranjak pergi meninggalkan

Gaara hanya diam didekat mesin minuman, sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh!"

Dak!

Gaara mengepalkan sangat erat tinjunya saat memukul mesin minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru-chan?"

Gaara bergumam saat dia melihat Naruto hanya melewatinya tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu, mereka berdua seperti tidak saling mengenal tepatnya Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Gaara.

"Sepertinya dia sedang kesal

denganmu" ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba langsung membuat Gaara pun menoleh seketika. Sasuke yang berada disebelah kanan Gaara, hanya bersandar dekat jendela koridor kelas.

"Berarti aku ada kesempatan" gumam Sasuke.

"Dia itu milikku" gumam Gaara.

"Kalian tidak pacaran, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi milikmu" sahut Sasuke.

"Walaupun kami tidak berpacaran, dia akan tetap menjadi milikku" jawab Gaara.

"Hnn? Omongkosong" gumam Sasuke, lalu dia meninggalkan Gaara.

Dalam batin Naruto, dia merasa sepi dan bosan. Karena biasanya ada perdebatan disetiap harinya saat di sekolah.

"Sekolah ini lama-lama seperti kuburan saja" kata batin Naruto.

"Hey, jelek!"

Naruto yang tidak asing mendengar sapaan yang mengesalkan itu diapun langsung berbalik arah, menatap ke arah sang populer Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jaga bicaramu itu jelek!" ucap tegas Naruto.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu saja galak" gumam Sasuke, yang disambut oleh tatapan seakan bosan dari Naruto.

"Kau pantas dapat sikap galakku!" ujar Naruto.

Taph.

Sasuke menepuk pundak kanan. Naruto memberi tatapan tegasnya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita kencan nanti malam" kata Sasuke.

"Malas" jawab Naruto.

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke.

"Hnn?" gumam Naruto mengikuti.

Hampir dua menit mereka berdua saling memandang tanpa ada yang memulai pertanyaan. Siswa-siswi yang melintas hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan penuh tanya dalam pikiran mereka. Fans Sasuke dan fans Naruto, hanya bisa diam berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu menganggap perang dunia ketiga akan segera dimulai.

"Jelek" gumam Sasuke disusul senyum khas yang dia miliki.

"Huuh!"

Naruto lantas angkat kaki, meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Woy! Jelek! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kyaaa!"

Jerit para fans yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung, mengelengar sementara siswa yang berada ditempat itu, langsung menganga lebar. Bayangkan saja seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sering mendapatkan surat cinta dan ungkapan perasaan dari para siswi dan fans girl nya disekolah, kini Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang menghebohkan bagi yang melihat dan mendengarkannya.

"Dasar gila! Apa kau tidak waras!"

Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke, saat berbalik arah.

"Kyaa! Naru-chan! Ayo cepat terima! Sasuke-kun!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

Semua yang ada disana mendukung Sasuke dan meminta Naruto agar menerima ungkapan perasaan Sasuke walau itu hal yang aneh dan tiba-tiba terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" ucap Sasuke, saat dihadapan Naruto.

"Sial, kalau begini bagamana caraku menolaknya?!" gumam batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat Gaara tidak jauh dibelakang Sasuke, dibalik kerumunan siswa-siswi, Gaara hanya tersenyum hambar dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto mulai melangkah maju melewati Sasuke.

"Aku menolakmu" gumamnya, membuat sang populer itu mengepalkan erat tangannya dan meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Hnn, kau pikir kau mau kemana?"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

Suara dari semua murid yang ada disana semakin nyaring. Gaara mulai berbalik untuk pergi.

"Gaara-kun! Apa kau tidak ingin menolong kekasihmu ini!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"APAA!"

Teriak histeris semua yang melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mengeretakan gigi dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Gaara berbalik arah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar sampai-sampai berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya khayalannya saja.

"Cepat hampiri dia"

Gaara hanya diam masih terpaku dengan kata-kata yang dia dengar tadi. Siswa yang meminta Gaara untuk menghampiri Naruto, kini hanya menghela nafas karena Gaara tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto melangkah sampai dihadapan Gaara, lalu memeluknya seakan sedang terbalut rindu. Para Fans Sasuke dan fans Naruto, berteriak hiateris karena kejadian yang mereka lihat belum ada yang se'ekstrim ini.

Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto dan sebuah bisikan dia dapatkan.

"Maaf, ini hanya berpura-pura agar aku bisa selamat. Maaf atas kejadian waktu itu."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus punggung yang dia cinta, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dengan rasa benci dan cemburunya. Karena merasa terhina oleh penolakan Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke hanya ingin membuktikan kepada Gaara bahwa dia bisa merebut yang Gaara cinta dengan mudah. Sasuke tidak menyangka akan ditolak dihadapan umum seakan harga dirinya kini telah hancur bagaikan kaca yang pecah, berserakan di lantai.

.

.

.

.

Gaara melihat ekpresi dari raut wajah yang dia cinta, saat berjalan bersama untuk pulang sekolah. Matahari berwarna jingga itu dan senyuman yang membuat remaja surai merah bata itu kini tersenyum penuh arti juga terpesona bekali-kali.

"Aku masih mencintaimu" gumam Gaara.

Naruto berbalik, berjalan melangkah mundur menyembunyikan kedua tangan kebelakang sembari tersenyum.

"Kau, keras kepala sekali

Gaara-kun. Aku minta maaf lagi, aku tetap menolakmu lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu seperti ini" gumam Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selalu mengejarmu sampai akhir" ujar Gaara.

Cup.

Naruto berhenti melangkah mundur lalu dia, mengecup pipi kiri Gaara.

"Berhentilah Gaara-kun, semua akan sama saja. Dan maaf aku akan tetap sama, selalu menolakmu. Anggaplah ini permintaan maafku untuk selamanya." ujar Naruto.

Gaara berlutut meraih tangan kanan, mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencintamu" gumam Gaara.

Aku tidak akan menerimamu rivalku. Karena aku ini seorang laki-laki yang namanya telah hilang dari Dunia ini, Naruto Uzumaki." kata batin Naruto.

.

.

Angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua, terlihat rona merah dari pipi Gaara karena yang dia lihat kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sampai menelan ludah.

Buggh!

"Kyaaa! Kampret jangan lihat ke arah itu!" teriak Naruto bersamaan saat menendang wajah Gaara.

"Tukang ngintip sialan! Mampus! Makan tu sepatu!" ucap kasar Naruto.

"Sial, kenapa aku berteriak seperti perempuan manja." gumam batin Naruto.

Naruto bergegas melangkah cepat, menjauh dari Gaara.

Gaara melihat langit saat terbaring di trotoar, pejalan kaki dekat pembatas pantai.

"Sore menjelang malam, bintang terlihat indah hari ini" gumam batin Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, mau sampai kapan, kau tiduran disana!" teriak Naruto dari jauh.

Gaara bangun, duduk bersila sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mengomel tidak karuan.

"Hah! Kenapa kau

senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila! Cepat kesini atau aku tinggal!"

"Dia galak dan manis" gumam Gaara.

Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan menyusul Naruto. Naruto hanya melihat ekspresi Gaara terlihat aneh, karena

senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Gaara disusul oleh senyumannya.

"Dasar keras kepala" gumam Naruto.

"Aku akui tekatmu itu, tapi sayangnya kau salah orang untuk kau cintai" kata batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat yang terlihat sunyi dan hening, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna putih ditempat itu bagaikan ruangan hampa. Gadis remaja bersurai pirang kini sedang memandang masa lalu nya. Sosok remaja surai pirang bermata biru langit yang dihadapannya kini hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Iya, bisa dianggap begitu" jawab Naruto, saat melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memilih" ujarnya.

"Memilih?" gumam Naruto.

"Lihat itu ada jalan bercabang dua. Yang kiri, kau menjadi dirimu sekarang secara utuh dan yang kanan kau menjadi dirimu sendiri namun dengan wujud seorang wanita." ujarnya.

"Kau harus sadar masa lalumu kini sudah hilang" ucapnya.

"Tidak! Masa laluku tidak akan hilang, dia masih tersimpan dipikiran dan hatiku" ucap tegas Naruto.

"Aku adalah dirimu yang dulu. Kita berbeda. Aku ingin pergi tidak ingin menjadi bayanganmu" ucapnya.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku laki-laki" bentak Naruto.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau Naruko Namikaze, seorang perempuan. Lihat dirimu sekarang." ucapnya.

"Hiks.."

"Kau sudah mendekati perasaan wanita. Mana mungkin aku menangis dengan hal sepele" ucapnya

"DIAM KAMPRET!" teriak Naruto.

Tekh.

Suara jentikan jari seakan bergema. Tempat itu kini menjadi padang rumput yang luas, lapangan yang benar-benar sangat luas sejauh mata memandang hanya itu yang terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Ini adalah dirimu. Tempat ini begitu luas namun kosong tidak ada bunga bahkan pohon" ujarnya.

"A-aku laki-laki sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu!"

Graakh!

Yang dihadapan Naruto kini dia merobek bajunya dengan sekali sentuhan di baju Naruto.

"Buka mata dan lihat fisikmu sekarang, apa kau laki-laki?"tanyanya.

"Hiks.."

"Sekarang saja kau mudah menangis" ujarnya, lalu dia memeluk Naruto erat.

"Terimalah keadaanmu sekarang wahai diriku" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Eemmh..."

Kurama melakukan kegiatan bodohnya meraba tubuh gadis remaja yang kini sedang tertidur pulas, mengeliat tak nyaman.

"Waw, sejak kapan dia suka memakai bra putih?" gumam Kurama, saat membuka kancing baju tidur Naruto. Kedua mata memandang fokus objek favoritnya.

"Oppai.."

Naruto membuka mata dan menatap horror ke arah Kurama yang ingin menarik turun bra itu.

"Bangsat!"

Buaank!

Seketika sang dewa kematian itu terkapar di lantai setelah terkena tinju di pipi kirinya.

"Dewa cabul! Kau mau melakukan apa padaku tadi! Cepat bangun akan aku lenyapkan pikiran mesummu itu!"

"Kabur!"

Tekh.

Kurama seketika menghilang dalam satu detik saat menjentikan jari.

"Dia kabur.." gumam Naruto lalu dia melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Aku perempuan..." kata batin Naruto saat dia membenarkan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah dimusim gugur, daun-daun gugur berserakan di aspal dan trotoar jalan. Warna coklat kemerahan warna daun gugur dari pohon maple yang ada ditiap sisi jalan yang Naruto lalui.

"Aaah.. Aku bisa terlambat!"

Tin! Tin!

Naruto berhenti berlari kecil, sosok seorang guru yang sedang mengendarai motor sport warna merah kini sedang menyodorkan helm saat berhenti.

"Naru-chan cepat naik" ucapnya.

"Hah! Kurama-sama! Pakaianmu!"

"Cocokkan?"

.

.

Sesampainya Naruto di sekolah, banyak yang melihat ke arah yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ini musim gugur mana mungkin bisa mendaftar jadi guru dasar curang pasti pakai sihir bodoh lagi" gumam Naruto mengomel.

"Tentu saja, aku pakai sihir haha... Waw siswi disini sangat aduhai.." gumam Kurama.

"Dasar cabul.." kata batin Naruto.

.

.

Kurama memperkenalkan diri saat di pelajaran awal yaitu olahraga. Semua yang ditempat itu langsung menganga lebar karena Kurama sosok yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru, ditambah lagi dia mengaku sebagai kakak Naruto. Kurama langsung mendapat fans dari dua kubu. Fans Sasuke dan fans Naruto memutuskan menjadi fans Kurama juga.

.

.

"Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah lari seratus meter. Buat para siswi ku yang manis-manis bersiaplah" ujar Kurama."

"Kyaa.. Baik Kurama-sensei!"

"Histeris sekali" gumam Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa dulunya Kurama-san seorang guru?" tanya Gaara yang sedang berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Iya, tapi guru olahraga.." jawab Naruto dengan kebohongan polosnya.

"Pasti akan jadi guru cabul" kata batin Naruto.

Prit!

"Ino Yamanaka! Kau lari lebih dulu!"

"Siap! Kurama-sensei!"

Kurama menikmati kegiatan barunya sebagai seorang guru yang cukup tegas.

"Mmm.. Boing-boing" kata batin Kurama dengan sikap tenang dan serius saat melihat para siswi nya.

"Sial dewa kampret itu arah padangannya kemanaa!" gumam Naruto, saat mempercepat larinya.

Degh.

"Aku berkeringat? ini kan lari 100 meter?" gumam Naruto, saat menghusap dahi.

"Mmm.. Sudah akan dimulai" kata batin Kurama, saat melihat Naruto.

Prit!

"Istirahat! Kalian boleh minum, selanjutnya ke lapangan basket" ujar Kurama.

"Tumben kau kelihatan kelelahan" ucap Kurama.

"Huuh.. Mungkin kurang sehat saja Ku-. Maaf sensei." ucap Naruto.

"Panggil seperti biasa saja. Tidak perlu canggung" ujar Kurama ke Naruto.

"Kurama-sensei."

"Wah, Gaara.. Kita ketemu lagi apakah kita berjodoh, aku akan jadi kakak iparmu?" ucap Kurama.

"Eh?"

"Diakan pacarmu Naru-chan" ujar Kurama.

"Sapa yang mau pacaran.." gumam Naruto.

"Hnn, sensei"

Kurama melihat Sasuke dengan cara yang sama dengan Itachi.

"Adik Ita-chan ternyata.."

"Jangan panggil kakakku dengan kata itu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terkesan dingin.

"Ini adiknya lebih parah lagi" kata batin Kurama.

Prit!

"Istirahat selesai! Pertama, Naruko Namikaze dan Sakura Haruno, menjadi kapten team buat pertandingan kecil hari ini" ucap Kurama se'enaknya.

"Hah! Pertandingan?" gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa jidat, kau takut ya? Musuh kitakan Naruko" bisik Ino ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak takut lawan dia" gumam Sakura kesal.

"Kurama-san kelihatan bersemangat sebagai sensei" gumam Gaara.

"Bersemangat apanya dia asal memberi pelajaran bahkan tidak lihat jadwal" sahut Naruto.

"Aku mendukungmu" bisik Gaara.

"Uuh, jangan ditiup bodoh" ucap Naruto.

.

.

Pertandingan antar dua team itu sangat sengit karena kerja sama Sakura dan Ino sangat kompak namun sayangnya kalah dengan mudah oleh Naruto yang bermain individu.

"Egois sekali cara bermainnya" gumam Kurama.

Teeet!

Teeth!

"Pelajaran selesai! Kalian bisa istirahat, untuk hari ini aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas kedisiplinan kalian semua!" ucap Kurama.

"Kyaaa! Sensei baik dan keren!" ucap para fans girl Kurama.

"Sama sekali tidak baik dan kelihatan keren menurutku" gumam Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto.

"Yakin?" tanya Gaara, saat menghapus bulir keringat di kening yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Cih!" kata batin Sasuke.

"Ada orang ketiga ternyata" kata batin Kurama, saat dia melihat gelangat aneh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Author Note : yah gak terasa udah di musim gugur oh wahai pohon maple yang indah alur selanjutnya aku membayangkan mu :v**

 **(maaf author lagi sarafan bubur :v )**


	14. Chapter 14

**[ Hasil alur murni dari denger lagu Azu - To You/Nightcore ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author Hn &U**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melihat Hinata bersama Kiba dari balik terali besi yang mengelilingi atap sekolah.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu" gumam Naruto.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa lembut tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke arah atas sambil memejamkan mata. Surai pirang panjang miliknya yang terlihat halus itu mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus pelan, tanpa dia sadari airmata mulai membasahi pipi. Airmata itu terasa seakan dingin saat angin menyambutnya dengan sepoi-sepoi yang menenangkan perasaan sedihnya dengan perlahan.

Dia mulai membuka mata dan menghalangi sinar matahari dengan tangannya.

"Inilah kenyataannya. Aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu.

Kami-sama, apakah takdirku harus seperti ini? Kehilangan semuanya?" tanya Naruto kepada hati dan yang dia yakini.

Naruto yang telah ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya seminggu sebelum takdir hidup yang dia jalani berubah dia seakan merasa lelah kali ini. Diapun berbalik arah dan saat akan melangkahkan kaki, kedua mata tertuju kepada seorang remaja bersurai merah bata yang kini sedang bersandar didekat pintu keluar dari tempat itu.

"Dasar penguntit" gumam Naruto.

Remaja itu mulai mendekat ke arah gadis remaja cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Melangkah maju dengan pasti tanpa ada rasa ragu didalam hati dengan senyuman sebagai pengantarnya. Saat tepat berhadapan mereka berdua hanya saling memandang.

"Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu bersedih Naru-chan." gumam Gaara.

"Hahahaha..."

Naruto tertawa karena dia benar-benar diperlakuhkan seperti perempuan dan faktanya dia adalah perempuan saat ini. Dilihat dari segala sisi dan dari jauh maupun dekat dia terlihat tetaplah siswi SMA.

"Jauhi aku Gaara-kun," ucap Naruto yang diakhiri senyumannya.

"Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang siapa aku ini?" kata batin Naruto.

Gaara menyentuh pipi dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto hanya memejamkan mata dan merasa semua ini sudah salah, semua harus diakhiri pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyukaimu. Karena sudah ada yang aku suka dan cinta." ucap lirih Naruto.

Remaja itu masih menyetuh pipi pujaan hatinya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanya namun bibir enggan bergerak untuk bertanya, hanya diam memandang dengan perasaan yang aneh kali ini.

"Dia beruntung sekali" gumam Gaara.

"Aku yang beruntung..." gumam Naruto menjawab.

Sementara sang dewa kematian Kurama Namikaze hanya melihat kejadian itu dari layar smartphone nya. Senyum terlihat sangat tenang dengan pandangan simpati nya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan tindakkan Gaara dengan menunjukkan senyum yang teramat manis disetai pandangan mata sendu. Kaki kiri melangkah maju disusul dengan kaki kanan. Jarak teramat dekat kedua tangan merangkul memeluk erat sambil memejamkan mata.

"Lupakan aku, jauhi aku. Masih banyak yang menerimamu dan lebih pantas menerima cintamu

Gaara-kun." kata Naruto dengan nada lirih.

Degh... Degh... Degh..

Mereka berdua berdebar dengan tempo yang bersamaan. Walaupun disisi lain Naruto tidak menerima namun yang ada didalam dirinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan." gumam Naruto terdengar sangat pelan, indra pendengaran Gaara menangkap sangat jelas kata-kata itu.

Naruto menghentikan tindakkannya dan mulai melangkah mundur. Gaara hanya diam seakan dirinya hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu berbuat apupun kali ini.

"Aku-."

"Aku mencintaimu, itukan yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Naruto menjeda kata-kata Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, aku ada permintaan apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja." balas Gaara, dengan tangan kanan yang mulai membelai surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Apa kau mau jadi temanku selamanya" ucap Naruto.

Gaara mulai melangkah baju dan seketika memeluk membimbing yang dia cinta untuk mendengarkan irama detak jatungnya yang benar-benar sangat berdetak tidak menentu. Naruto hanya membulatkan mata, saat debaran yang ada dihadapannya dapat terdengar sangat jelas.

"Gawat dia serius dengan semua ini." gumam batin Naruto.

Didekat pintu tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan semuanya. Remaja surai hitam itu memandang dengan tatapan mata yang kelam. Sepasang mata berwarna hitam itu hanya menatap sendu lalu menjadi tegas.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Kurama hanya melihat Naruto yang baru selesaikan piket sore nya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Kelas yang ada sepasang kedua insan yang berbeda jenis itu kini sedang saling membicarakan hal yang penting.

"Kau memperumit hidupmu saja.." kata Kurama.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kurama-sama. Aku ini laki-laki normal mana mungkin menerima sesama jenis untuk sebuah hubungan!" ujar Naruto.

"Dasar manusia, Naruto Uzumaki." ucap Kurama.

"Itu akukan" gumam Naruto dengan senyum hambar.

"Bukan" sahut tegas Kurama.

"Itu hanya nama orang yang sudah pergi dan tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Dia adalah kau yang pernah hidup didunia," tutur Kurama.

"Kurama-sama, apa aku tidak bisa memilih untukku menjadi laki-laki lagi?"

Kurama menatap tegas dengan tangan yang ikut bersiap menjentikan keajaibannya.

"Sekarang putuskan. Kau ingin tetap disini atau pulang ke atas sana!"

"Aku ingin seperti dulu! Aku bosan menjadi perempuan! Apa lagi sekarang aku sudah membuat perasaan seseorang hancur dengan cara pikirku! Kau dewa kampret mana tau apa yang aku rasakan cepat ubah aku jadi laki-laki lagi!"

Tekh!

Mereka berdua berdiri dihamparan padang rumput yang luas. Naruto berdiri dengan sosok remaja laki-laki yang bersurai pirang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi diriku yang berbeda."

"Ka-kau lagi!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah memilih?"

"Ini semua kau yang memutuskan" ujar Kurama, sambil melihat kedua remaja yang berbeda jenis itu.

"Aku memilih mejadi diriku sendiri! Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Hey! Kau diriku yang berbeda aku telah memilih!" ucap tegas Naruto.

"Terlambat karena ada yang lebih dulu memilih," ucap yang ada dihadapan Naruto yang sedang menunjuk dada Naruto.

"Yang ada didalam sana sudah memilih menjadi perempuan dan dia menginginkan sesuatu" ujar yang dihadapan Naruto.

"Hah! Apa-apaan ini jangan mempermainkanku kampret! Aku sudah memilih, kau malah bicara tidak jelas!"

"Hoaamm! Apa debat kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kurama.

"Kurama-sama, apa-apa ini? Kenapa hidupku semakin aneh saja!" ucap Naruto, sambil menatap Kurama penuh kesal.

"Aku angkat tangan semua sudah ada yang mengatur. Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya" ucap Kurama diakhiri senyum.

"Naruko Namikaze" gumam yang ada dihadapan Naruto yang mulai menghilang.

"Hey! Tunggu! Ja-jangan pergi!"

Naruto hanya tertunduk saat dirinya yanglain pergi dengan senyuman yang tidak dia mengerti. Kurama bersiap menjentikan jari.

"Ayo pulang aku lapar.." gumam Kurama.

Tekh.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 15**

 **Author note : Hahaha.. Lagu To You lumayan juga dampaknya. Ada yang punya lagu Ost tipe Hightcore yang mantap gak? Sapa tau Senpai nemu alur lagi :v yaudahlah lupakan ^~^**

 **Author mulai kumat ^~^**


	15. Chapter 15

**[ Hasil alur murni dari denger lagu Azu - To You/Nightcore ]**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 15**

Kurama hanya berlutut dan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pencipta. Kami-sama hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Kurama yang kelihatan sangat tunduk padanya.

"Kesempatan kedua ya?" gumam Kami-sama yang sedang menopang dagu bertumpu pada meja bundar dengan teh hijau diatas meja.

"Ssrph.. Kitsune apa kau sangat menyayangi manusia?" tanya

Kami-sama, setelah menyeruput teh yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat.

"Iya, Kami-sama" jawab Kurama.

"Minumlah dulu.. Kita berbincang sejenak" ujar Kami-sama.

Kurama hanya diam tanpa berkata, menyeruput teh hijau yang hanya dia lakukan sekarang.

"Dewa kematian, kau sampai menyamar seperti itu wahai Kitsune siluman pengetahuan yang bijak" gumam Kami-sama.

Telinga yang terlihat seperti telinga rubah dan ekor berjumlah sembilan yang terlihat sangat halus. Kurama adalah siluman rubah ber'ekor sembilan yang maha tahu tentang apapun didunia ini ada yang bilang dia adalah simbol kebijaksanaan.

"Kenapa kau menghidupkan umat yang seharusnya telah meninggalkankan dunia?

Aku mengawasimu dan dia selama ini."

"Maaf jika saya lancang. Namun semua orang pasti ada kesempatan kedua untuk hidup" ujar Kurama.

Tempat itu berwarna putih bersih hanya ada dua orang menikmati teh didekat meja bundar itu.

Kami-sama hanya tertegun mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kurama.

"Tapi dia tidak akan berumur panjang bukan?" tanya Kami-sama yang diakhiri senyuman hangat.

"Hanya sekitar 2 tahun, Kami-sama." balas Kurama.

"Ini semua takdir untuknya. Manusia memanglah diciptakan secara sempurna dari perasaan dan cara pikirnya namun karena kesempurnaan itu juga menjadi sebuah kekurangan." gumam

Kami-sama.

"Kami-sama, yang murah hati nan bijak sana. Apa hamba bisa meminta sedikit keajaiban untuknya?" tanya Kurama.

Kami-sama hanya menatap lembut dengan iringan senyum.

"Kau ingin dia berumur lebih panjang seperti yanglain?"

"Iya, Kami-sama. Maaf jika hamba yang hina ini meminta permintaan yang sangat egois.

Kami-sama hanya menyeruput teh lalu meletakan teh itu diatas meja. Kurama terlihat sangat senang saat Kami-sama hanya tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih, Kami-sama" ucap Kurama.

"Walaupun dia berumur panjang hingga 70 tahun. Namun takdir tetap berlaku untuknya. Dosa dan pahala saling menyeliputi manusia." gumam Kami-sama dan seketika itu juga Kurama tersadar dari lelapnya di sofa berwarna merah di apartemennya dan Naruto.

"Kurama-sama, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang menikmati ramen didekat Kurama duduk.

"Naru-chan, apa kau tidak bosan makan ramen?"

"Ini makanan kesukaanku bagaimana aku bisa bosan?" tanya polos Naruto.

"Benar juga tapi sayangnya,

gara-gara ramen itu oppaimu tidak berkembang tech mengecewakan" gumam Kurama.

"Kampret! Jangan bicara hal mesum! Saat aku sedang makan!"

Salju turun di malam hari dari satu menjadi tak terhitung jumblahnya. Kurama dan Naruto hanya berjalan-jalan di kota. menikmati malam musim dingin yang terlihat sangat indah saat malam hari.

"Huuuh," Naruto hanya melihat keatas dengan kepulan asap tipis disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

"Malam yang indah. Aku bersyukur masih bisa melihat musim dingin lagi" gumam Naruto.

"Ini berkatku, harusnya kau memberikan kesucianmu untuk penciptamu ini" ujar Kurama.

"Ogaaah! Kau yang enak, aku yang rugi,"

"Wah! Bonekaaa!" ucap Naruto. Saat dia melihat boneka beruang kutub dari balik kaca toko.

"Hah?"

Kurama merasa heran dengan reaksi Naruto yang tidak biasa kini melihat boneka beruang sampai seperti itu.

"Hey, Naru-chan kau kenapa?"

"Onii-chan, belikan aku beruang itu!" ucap Naruto. Menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela toko yang ada boneka beruang dibaliknya.

"Weleh! Kenapa kau jadi sok imut!"

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi diriku yang sekarang.." gumam Naruto.

Kurama hanya tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya sendiri dengan penuh gaya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." gumam Kurama menjawab.

Mereka berdua memutuskan membeli boneka yang Naruto suka. Kurama menghela nafas dua kali karena merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap yang Naruto pilih.

"Si brengsek dan si jelek."

Kurama dan Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sasuke hanya menatap tenang ke arah keduanya. Itachi yang berada sebelah Sasuke, kini sedang menatap Kurama penuh tanya.

"Boneka yang bagus" gumam Itachi.

"Ita-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hn? Baik" jawab singkat Itachi kepada Kurama.

"Si jelek ternyata suka boneka beruang. Kau seperti bocah SMP saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Bodoh amat. Terserahku" jawab ketus Naruto.

Itachi melangkah sampai disebelah Kurama. Kurama hanya menoleh saat lengan baju kanannya ditarik-tarik perlahan oleh Itachi.

"Hn, jalan-jalan" ucap Itachi.

"Ayo.." jawab Kurama.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berdebat tidak jelas sampai tidak sadar kalau Itachi dan Kurama sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini menjadi tontonan para pengunjung toko.

"Kurama-nii, ayo kita-. Heh! Mana diaaaaa!"

"Brengsek! Dia menculik Kakakku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sial tidak diangkat!"

Sasuke mencari keberadaan Itachi yang entah berada dimana. Naruto hanya memeluk boneka sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang panik.

"Aku jamin Itachi-san akan jadi santapan Kurama-nii." gumam Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu jelek?"

"Apa kau tidak tau mereka berdua itu pacaran" jawab Naruto.

Naruto melangkah maju, membiarkan Sasuke panik dengan handphone nya.

"Enak juga lama-lama jadi perempuan" kata batin Naruto, yang sesekali memukul wajah boneka beruangnya.

"Woy, jelek. Dimana biasanya si brengsek itu menghabiskan waktu saat seperti ini" tanya Sasuke yang kini sedang berada disebelah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Tenang saja

nii-chan ku itu baik" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kepalanya habis terbentur? Cara bicaranya aneh?" gumam Sasuke.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Di jalan trotoar tempat pejalan kaki berlalu lalang. Kini terlihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tolong hentikan orang itu pencopet!" teriak seseorang yang kini sedang mengejar yang dipanggil pencopet.

Saat Sasuke akan mencegah pencopet itu, Naruto menahan Sasuke dan dia langsung melemparkan boneka beruangnya ke arah orang itu.

"Wah, paman terimakasih sudah menangkap bonekaku," ujar Naruto.

Naruto bergerak cepat berdiri tepat dihadapan yang dia panggil paman.

"Paman tau tidak? Mengambil milik oranglain itu salah?"

"Awas kau bocah! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Bugh!

Dengan sigap Naruto meninju perut orang itu yang langsung tersungkur, dan mengambil bonekanya yang terjatuh.

"Jadi kotor" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat yang Naruto barusan lakukan.

"Dia masih saja terlihat mengerikan" kata batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap saja panik dengan Kakaknya yang kini bersama Kurama dan entah mereka ada dimana sekarang. Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tenanglah Kurama-nii pasti menjaga Itachi-san.." ujar Naruto.

"Cih! Kau mudah bicara seperti itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau tipe peduli juga" gumam Naruto, sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Jelek, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si merah itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat dia mengikuti dari belakang.

Naruto berbalik arah dan terlihat sedang berpikir lalu dia menjawab.

"hubunganku dengannya sangat baik"

"Kau kelihatan senang" gumam Sasuke.

"O'ya, benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

Salju semakin turun dengan lebat di kota itu. Mereka hanya diam, duduk di halte bis.

"Boneka ini jadi kotor" gumam Naruto.

"Mana lihat," ucap Sasuke. Saat dia merebut boneka yang Naruto pegang.

"Kau suka boneka yang jelek seperti ini? Diluar dugaanku, aku kira kau suka hal yang dipenuhi kekerasan" kata Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata cerewet ya?"

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke.

"Karena kau" ucap Sasuke.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan gumaman Sasuke.

"Menjauhlah dari Naru-chan!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara disusul oleh Naruto. Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sedang asik memegang boneka beruang kutub milik Naruto.

"Gaara-kun? Kau tiba-tiba muncul hebat sekali" ucap polos Naruto.

Gaara langsung memaksa Naruto agar ikut dengannya. Sasuke yang hanya duduk santai, menahan tangan Naruto.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke.

"Woy! Kalian pikir aku ini tali tambang hah! Ini bukan acara festival!" bentak Naruto kepada kedua remaja yang bergantian menariknya.

"Diamm!" Gaara dan Sasuke langsung membalas bentakan Naruto.

"Kampret! Beraninnya kalian membentakku!"

Takh!

Takh!

"Kalian bedua bodoh! Kita jadi tontonan orang! Bikin malu saja!" ucap tegas Naruto kepada keduanya setelah menjitak kedua remaja yang aneh seperti bocah berebut mainan.

"Naru-chan, kau harus menjauhi dia!" ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa aku menjauhinya," tanya Naruto, yang langsung membuat Gaara bungkam.

"Kita disini adalah teman bukan? Jadi aku memilih tidak menjauhi temanku" ujar Naruto yang langsung disambut senyum oleh Sasuke.

"Hnn, kau dengar itu" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi untuk mejauhi kedua mantan rivalnya itu. Gaara masih saja menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan kurang suka.

Banyak yang melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang diikuti oleh 2 orang yang terbilang cukup keren di usia remaja mereka.

"Aku mengerti sekarang" kata batin Naruto.

Sementara Kurama sedang asik melihat kejadian itu dari smartphone miliknya, duduk santai di bangku taman bersama Itachi.

"Hn, kau sedang nonton apa?"

"Aku sedang nonton video" jawab Kurama.

"Video?" Itachi berusaha melihat yang sedang Kurama lihat. Namun Kurama dengan sigap menghindar agar Itachi tidak melihatnya.

"Hn, aku mau lihat!"

"Tidak boleh ini pribadi," jawab Kurama.

"Ita-chan belum cukup umur untuk menonton ini" ujar bohong Kurama.

"Hn, video dewasa? Aku sering lihat hampir setiap malam" ujar Itachi.

"What!" sontak Kurama tercengang.

"Hn, suka menontonnya juga?"

"Tiap hari" jawab Kurama.

"Ayo kita nonton" ucap Itachi saat mengambil handphone miliknya. Kurama langsung memperdekat jarak dan melihat layar handphone milik Itachi.

"Hn!"

"Kau itu perempuan. Jadi tidak cocok melihat ini!" ujar Kurama. Seketika mengambil handphone Itachi dan menghapus semua video dewasanya.

"Jangan dihapus!" bentak Itachi.

"Ita-chan marah.." ucap canda Kurama.

"Hn, aku marah" jawab Itachi.

"Ita-chan, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hn, aku sange" ucap polos Itachi yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Kurama.

"Haha... Sudah-sudah kau selalu saja aneh," kata Kurama.

"Pasti aku akan rindu dengan semua ini," gumam Kurama.

"Hn? Rindu?"

"Ita-chan, ini terakhir kali kita bertemu karena tujuanku sudah selesai" kata Kurama.

"Hn, maksudmu? Apa kau, akan pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Pergi jauh" jawab Kurama.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Entahlah" jawab Kurama.

Blaaam!

"Sudah kalian berdua pulang sana!" bentak Naruto, saat menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Kurama hanya duduk santai di sofa sambil melihat keatas. Naruto yang melihat Kurama seperti itu merasa aneh.

"Kurama-sama kenapa? Apa kau habis putus dengan Itachi-san?"

"Aku memutuskannya dan dia jadi menangis" gumam lesu Kurama.

"Haaaaah! Kau jahat sekali!"

Naruto menceramahi Kurama habis-habisan dengan kata-kata kasar yang sering dia ucapkan. Kurama yang sedang dicerahi hanya menguap berberapa kali karena bosan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ciptaanku" ujar Kurama.

"Hah? Maksud Kurama-sama apa?"

"Tujuanku sudah selesai. Kau juga sudah menerima keadaanmu sekarang. Ingat jangan makam ramen terlalu banyak. Oppaimu jadi tidak berkembang" gumam Kurama.

"Nii-chan,"

Kurama hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, nanti siapa yang aku pukuli lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Masih ada Gaara-kun mu dan adik Ita-chan. Mereka berdua dekat denganmu" ujar Kurama.

"Tapi kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kau yang paling dekat denganku setiap hari."

"Kau benar-benar telihat berbeda" gumam Kurama.

Kurama beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Ciptaanku ini telihat sangat cantik" gumam Kurama.

Kurama membelai surai pirang yang ada dihadapannya lalu membimbingnya agar melihat ke arah matanya.

"Aku mencintamu" gumam Kurama.

"Apa!"

"Aku bercanda bodoh!" ucap Kurama.

"Kampret! Aku kira serius dasar dewa cabul!"

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Kurama yang bersiap menjentikan jari.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto memeluk erat yang ada dihadapannya. Yang dia peluk hanya diam, memejamkan mata.

"Jaga dirimu Naru-chan."

Tekh!

Sang dewa kematian yang Naruto tahu dan kenal kini telah pergi meninggalkan kenangannya. Bersandar di sofa, melamun sambil melihat langit-langit apartemen itulah yang Naruto lakukan.

"Semuanya pergi dari hidupku" kata batin Naruto.

Semenjak kepergian Kurama dari kehidupan Naruto. Hari-hari yang dia lalu semua biasa saja tidak ada perdebatan yang biasanya menjurus ke arah hal yang ero.

Setelah kelulusan Naruto dari sekolahnya diapun memilih Konoha Univesity untuk melanjutkan hidupnya namun Naruto belum tahu masa depan seperti apa yang menunggunya didepan sana.

"Aku terus melangkah maju" kata batin Naruto.

Taph.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang setelah pundak kanannya seakan disentuh seseorang.

"Jangan melamun saja."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir" jawab Naruto.

Seseorang yang berada disebelah Naruto adalah Sai Shimura senior Naruto di kampusnya.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Sai yang sedang melihat layar handphone Naruto.

"Bukan ini temanku" jawab Naruto.

"Temanmu keren juga. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya, Gaara dan disebelahnya ini Sasuke." jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama mereka?"

"Mereka kuliah diluar negeri" sahut Naruto, yang langsung meletakan handphone didalam tasnya.

"Naruko-chan, nanti malam kau ada waktu?"

"Aku sibuk Sai-senpai. Sudah dulu aku buru-buru! Nanti Madara-sensei akan marah padaku!"

"Susah sekali mengajaknya pergi kencan" gumam Sai.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Naruto berlari kecil terburu menuju kelasnya. Seseorang yang mengenakan topeng aneh kini sedang menempel di loker seakan ingin memeluk loker nya.

"Eh? Tobi-senpai, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memberi kasih sayang kepada lokerku ini" jawab Tobi.

Pukh.

Pukh.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Tobi dari belakang. Tobi pun berhenti melakukan tingkah anehnya itu.

"Ayo kekelas nanti,

Madara-sensei akan murka" ujar Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Aku malas kalau paman mengajar, dia sangat galak padaku padahalkan aku hanya ketiduran setiap dipelajarannya." kata Tobi panjang lebar. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan semua ucapan Tobi.

Tobi adalah senior Naruto. Karena kemalasanlah yang membuat Tobi menjadi juru kunci di semester 2 dan sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Naruko-chan, kau kelihatan sedih?" tanya Tobi.

"Kelihatan ya?"

"Ho'oh" balas Tobi.

"Aku sedang teringat dengan masalalu ku dan seseorang yang selalu aku tolak" gumam Naruto.

Tobi hanya memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan gumaman Naruto.

"Pasti dia kecewa pada

Naruko-chan," ucap Tobi tiba-tiba. Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Tobi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kalau aku jadi dia pasti akan seperti itu. Ketika kita kecewa tidak ada obat yang mampu mengobatinya selain orang yang mengecewakannya itu sendiri."

"Tobi-senpai benar" ucap Naruto.

"Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku sejak kami lulus" gumam Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam di handphone nya yang menujukkan pukul 8 malam. Apartemen yang sepi juga hening itu memiliki banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terulang kembali. Naruto hanya memejamkan mata sambil duduk merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Kalau saja masih ada Kurama-sama pasti akan seru" kata batin Naruto.

Naruto Flash Back.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan Gaara. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan berdiri diatap sekolah. Hari kelulusan sekaligus hari terakhir Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hari menjelang sore semua para siswa telah bersiap merayakan acara pesta untuk kelulusan mereka di kelas.

"Naru-chan, apa kau benar-benar akan menolakku selamanya?"

"Iya, Gaara-kun. Aku akan menolakmu selamannya. Aku sudah bilang kita ini teman." jawab Naruto.

"Beri aku alasan" ucap tegas Gaara.

"Alasannya. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan padamu dan aku ingin sendiri itu keputusanku" ujar Naruto.

"Apa sendiri membuatmu bahagia Naru-chan" gumam Gaara.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Setelah kelulusan ini. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku diluar negeri. Ini terakhir kali aku ingin bilang,

aku mencintamu" ucap Gaara.

"Be-berarti kau akan pergi juga?"

"Apa maksudmu pergi juga?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku lupa kalau semuanya lupa tentang Kurama-sama" kata batin Naruto.

"Maaf aku salah bicara" gumam Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu Naru-chan." gumam Gaara.

Naruto sedikit membulatkan mata dan tersenyum untuk yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Paling tidak aku tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk mengejarmu walau akhirnya aku harus melepas harapanku" gumam Gaara.

Naruto Flash Back End.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto** _' **Masashi Kishimoto** '_

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **# Fanfiction**

 **# Author ****HnU**

 **# Rated M**

 **# AU**

 **# OOC**

 **# COMEDY**

 **# ROMANCE**

 **# SCHOOL**

 **# FRIENDSHIP**

 **# FANTASY**

 **# GENDER_BENDER**

 **# Chapter 16**

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, saat Tobi kini sedang asik bermain game di smartphone miliknya. Kebiasanya itu mengingatkannya kepada Kurama yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dengan yang namanya smartphone.

"Ah! Tobi kalah lagi!" gumam Tobi, pria yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topeng anehnya dan terkadang memakai penutup wajah seperti pencuri.

"Tobi-senpai, apa kau tidak bosan memainkan game itu terus?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit" jawab Tobi.

Setiap Naruto dan Tobi libur dari kuliahnya. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun hanya berdiam diri di apartemen Naruto, itu sudah cukup menghibur bagi Naruto yang memanglah kini kehidupannya telah banyak berubah semenjak Gaara dan Sasuke memutuskan kuliah diluar negeri.

Tobi bersandar di sofa merah yang dulunya tempat favorit Kurama. Dia terlihat teramat fokus bermain game seakan tidak ingin berkedip sekali pun.

"Yess! Tobi game over!"

Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat Tobi berbangga dengan kegagalnya yang ke 20 kalinya. Naruto menganggap Tobi adalah sahabat baiknya walaupun sosok seorang Tobi terlihat sangat aneh dari tingkahnya, tapi Naruto telah mengetahui sebab kenapa Tobi seperti itu karena kejadian kecelakaan dimasa lalu Tobi. meninggalkan luka yaitu kepergian seorang gadis remaja yang Tobi cinta. Itulah yang Naruto ketahui baru-baru ini saat dia mendengar cerita dari Madara paman dari Tobi.

"Naruko-chan, kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Tobi yang sedang melihat Naruto yang terus saja tersenyum.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan wajah Tobi-senpai" gumam Naruto menjawab.

"Ooh, jadi kau penasaran dengan wajahku?" tanya Tobi.

"He'em.."

Tobi melanjutkan memainkan game nya. Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar saat ucapannya baru saja diabaikan oleh Tobi.

Ting! Nung!

Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi beberapa kali. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Tobi yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Tumben ada orang ke apartemen selain Tobi-senpai" gumam Naruto, yang sedang menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

Klekh.

Dibalik pintu yang baru saja Naruto buka. Pria yang terlihat pucat sedang tersenyum ramah sambil membawa sebaket bunga mawar merah. Naruto hanya membulatkan mata karena terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Sai-senpai!"

"Kau kenapa terkejut? Ini untukmu, Naruko-chan" ucap sai.

"Bunga.." gumam batin Naruto.

Saat Sai dipersilahkan masuk, dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Tobi yang bersandar di sofa dengan sikap yang terlihat lemas.

"Tobi-senpai kenapa?"

"Naruko-chan, aku capek. Hoaam! Jadi ngantuk" kata Tobi.

"Kenapa si idiot ini disini" kata batin Sai.

"Sai-senpai, duduklah dulu.

Aku buatkan minum, kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja" jawab ramah Sai.

"Aku mau susu kuda hutan!" sahut Tobi.

"Hah! Permintaanmu itu sangat aneh Tobi-senpai" kata Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku mau itu!"

"Heh! Jangan mulai lagi. Tidak ada yang jual minuman aneh seperti itu!" ucap Naruto ke Tobi.

Sai hanya terdiam dibalik senyum ramahnya, kedua mata terlihat memperhatikan wanita bersurai pirang yang kini sedang berdebat kecil.

Pada akhir Naruto hanya menyajikan jus jeruk dan camilan kripik kentang. Tertata rapi diatas meja kaca berwarna hitam. Tobi hanya terkapar, berbaring di sofa sedangkan Sai masih saja tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang geleng kepala merasa aneh dengan sifat Tobi.

"Naruko-chan, apa dia itu pacarmu?"

"Maksud senpai?" tanya Naruto kepada Sai.

"Maksudku apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?"

"Bukan. Tobi-senpai adalah sahabatku, bagaimana bisa

Sai-senpai berpikir hal konyol seperti itu" kata Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya" gumam Sai.

"Mm?,"

"Sai-senpai, aku tinggal dulu ya" kata Naruto, saat membereskan gelas diatas meja dan sisa kripik kentang yang di raup habis oleh Tobi tadi.

Sai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Naruto yang sedang menuju dapur.

"Naruko-chan, nanti malam kau ada waktu?"

"Aku sibuk" jawab Naruto lirih.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk" gumam Sai.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum. Sai ikut tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Sai-senpai, aku tau kau ingin mengajakku kencan tapi maaf aku harus jujur kali ini tanpa alasan lagi. Aku menolak tawaran senpai" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi Naruko-chan sengaja menolak dengan alasan sibuk" gumam Sai.

"Maaf senpai. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada hal buruk untuk kedepannya." ujar Naruto.

"Hal buruk?"

"Aku tidak ingin karena perasaan suka semua menjadi rumit.

Aku hanya ingin tenang juga tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat seseorang hancur karena diriku ini" ucap tegas Naruto.

Sai mulai paham dan mengambil kesimpulan berarti Naruto telah memiliki seseorang yang diapikirkan dimasa lalunya dengan cerita yang cukup tidak meng'enakan hati.

"Jadi kau takut aku akan sakit hati" gumam Sai.

"Iya begitulah. Aku takut itu terjadi lantas Sai-senpai pergi seperti dia" ujar Naruto.

"Dia?"

"Naruko-chan! Tobi lapar ada ramen tidak!"

Naruto hanya menahan tawa saat Tobi entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Sai yang kini masih memperhatikan Naruto secara

diam-diam.

"Ayo kita ke kedai ramen" ujar Naruto.

"Yes! Ramen!" sahut Tobi yang terlihat senang.

Naruto, Tobi dan Sai. Pergi menuju kedai yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Mereka bertiga terlihat menikmati kebersamaan saat di kedai ramen Ichiraku yang baru buka 3 bulan yang lalu dan menjadi tempat Naruto menghabiskan waktu sesekali.

Tobi terlihat panik saat hari mulai sore dan dia pamit dengan alasan dia terancam jika pulang malam karena pamannya yang bernama Madara akan murka dengan ceramah pedasnya.

Jalan trotoar tempat pejalan kaki berlalu lalang. Naruto dan Sai memutuskan kembali ke apartemen dengan diam dari keduanya. Mereka menjadi objek pejalan kaki karena terlihat cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sai tiba-tiba mengandeng Naruto dan berkata : 'suasana yang canggung sangat aku benci.'

"Hehe.. Iya canggung" kata Naruto, saat melepas genggaman Sai.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dengan perasaan yang aneh, membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Naruko-chan ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa senpai" jawab Naruto.

Hanya ada pejalan kaki yang berkerumun yang Naruto lihat namun perasaan yang tidak asing membuatnya seakan diikuti oleh seseorang yang selalu mengutitnya dimasa lalu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" gumam batin Naruto.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Author Note : hayo pasti taukan itu sapa ~ Pfft..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto - ' _Masashi Kishimoto_ '**

 **[ Naruto Second Chance ]**

 **#Fanfiction**

 **#Author HnU**

 **#Rated M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 **#COMEDY**

 **#ROMANCE**

 **#SCHOOL**

 **#FRIENDSHIP**

 **#FANTASY**

 **#GENDER_BENDER**

 **#Chapter 17**

Pagi yang teramat cerah saat hari minggu di taman kota Konoha. Setiap minggu pagi pasti Naruto pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan dirinya. Hembusan angin yang menenangkan hati membuat ingatan masa lalu pun kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Taman ini tidak seramai dulu" gumam lirih Naruto, sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya yang hanya ada berberapa pengunjung.

Waktu terus berputar dan semua pasti akan berubah bagian kecil adalah taman yang dulunya sangat ramai namun kini hanya ada berberapa orang saja. Kebanyakan saat ini semua orang lebih mengutamakan mediasosial untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

"Membosankan ya"

Naruto menolah ke arah asal suara. Senyum yang ramah tertuju untuknya seseorang yang cukup Naruto kenal kini sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yahiko-san" gumam Naruto.

"Kau kelihatan mati bosan" ucap Yahiko.

"Haha.. Kata-katamu selalu aneh" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau memikirkan kedua temanmu lagi?" tanya Yahiko

tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah."

Naruto hanya tersenyum setelah menjawab pertanya Yahiko yang dulunya adalah murid Akatsuki High School, yang terkenal dengan sifat buruknya. Memanglah dulunya Yahiko memiliki sifat dan perilaku buruk dimasa lalu tapi kini semua telah berubah Yahiko yang sekarang memilih kehidupan barunya dengan melepas semua tindik yang ada di telinganya.

"Apa kuliahmu berjalan lancar?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu Yahiko-san" jawab Naruto.

Dalam jangka 2 tahun semua berubah begitu juga dengan Naruto yang mulai berubah dari segi sikap dan sifatnya. Naruto terkadang lupa kalau dirinya dulu adalah seorang laki-laki yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan" gumam Yahiko.

"Mm.. Tapi bukan kencan kan" kata Naruto lalu dia menahan tawanya.

"Aku harap akan jadi kencan" balas Yahiko.

Naruto melihat kebelakang saat dia keluar dari taman yang memiliki kenangan yang cukup banyak dalam ingatan Naruto. Diapun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mulai melangkah maju diikuti seorang pria yang ada disebelahnya.

Yahiko terus melihat Naruto yang kini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dari penampilan Naruto yang banyak sekali berubah sampai cara bicaranya yang ramah berbeda dengan saat 2 tahun yang lalu pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Naruto itu dulunya adalah laki-laki yang memiliki hobby berkelahi dan kemampuan beladiri yang sangat bisa diacungi jempol.

"Yahiko-san, bagaimana dengan kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Yahiko.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Yahiko-san sudah berusahakan?"

"Aku hanya ikuti saranmu, kalau masalah berusaha aku lumayan berusaha."

"Ya paling tidak Yahiko-san sudah berubah banyak" ujar Naruto.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua berjalan bersama hingga di dekat pantai. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya berdiri tepat di area masuk pantai pembatas pejalan kaki. Kedua mata tertuju di lantai trotoar yang dulunya tempat Gaara berbaring.

"Bagaimana kabarnya ya" kata batin Naruto.

"Aku dulu sering melihatmu melewati tempat ini dengan temanmu yang berambut merah itu," gumam Yahiko.

"Aku lupa namanya."

"Namanya Gaara dia teman baikku" gumam Naruto. Dia memejamkan mata lalu menoleh ke arah kanan, melihat suasana pantai yang indah di pagi hari.

"Waktu sore hari saat matahari terbenam akan terlihat lebih indah" gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama berjalan-jalan di kota dan menonton film di bioskop dan diakhiri dengan menghabiskan waktu di cafe dekat bioskop.

"Film tadi sangat aneh" gumam Naruto, sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka film yang tadi?"

"Bukannya tidak suka. Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan film ber'genre drama atau semacamnya. Yahiko-san suka film semacam itu lucunya" kata Naruto.

"Jangan mengejekku, apa salahnya jika aku suka film ber'genre drama, romance klasik."

"Tidak salah cuma diluar dugaanku saja" jawab Naruto.

Sadar atau tidak kini yang dihadapan Naruto melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda dengan senyum yang ramah seakan menunjukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Naru?"

"Yahiko-san mau tanya apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Naruto hanya diam melihat Yahiko begitu serius bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi. Naruto menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan dengan siku bertumpu di meja.

"Apa Yahiko-san menyukaiku?" gumam Naruto.

"Mungkin lebih" jawab gumam Yahiko.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Yahiko menaikan alis kiri, menatap heran kepada Naruto yang terlihat kurang suka dengan ucapan Yahiko.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak.."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Yahiko yang masih diam di cafe. Dalam benak Naruto, dia terkadang merasa sedih setiap seseorang mengungkapkan perasaannya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih.

"Mereka semua bodoh" gumam Naruto.

Matahari mulai terbenam, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keindahan sang surya di pembatas jalan tepi pantai.

Dia memilih kembali ketempat itu dan bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kesempatan kedua sangatlah berat ternyata," kata Naruto.

"Andai aku adalah matahari walaupun sendiri namun bisa menerangi dunia ini, biarpun tidak sepenuhnya" gumam lirih Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Angin berhembus menyisir surai pirang panjangnya. Dia kehilangan tujuan hidupnya yang semakin hari semakin hampa, hanya sendiri bersama sejuta pikiran yang berputar-putar seperti komedi putar dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kata-kata bodoh yang mengesalkan itu membuatku rindu" kata Naruto.

Naruto membuka mata suasana yang dia lihat kini telah menjadi malam dengan langit dihiasi berjuta bintang. Matahari kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lalu dia melihat bintang yang indah itu.

"Banyak sekali" gumam Naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun disini?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan. Sai hanya tersenyum ramah, berdiri tepat disebelah Naruto entah sejak kapan.

"Sai-senpai! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku disini karena melihat

Naruko-chan sedang melamun" jawab Sai.

"Dasar aneh.."

Mereka berdua melihat bintang bersama. Sai lebih fokus melihat wajah Naruto sesekali mencuri pandang.

"Naruko-chan, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Naruto membulatkan mata saat melihat Sai dengan kata-kata yang terdengar serius.

"Ma-maaf Sai-senpai aku tidak-." Naruto memilih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintamu sejak pertama kita bertemu" kata Sai.

"Sial.." kata batin Naruto.

"Naruko-chan, jadilah pacarku" ucap Sai.

"Tidaaaakk! Aku tidak mau aku tidak mau! Nanti akan ada yang sakit hati! Lebih baik Sai-senpai cari yanglain saja!" ucap tegas Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hati karena aku mencintaimu, Naruko-chan" kata Sai.

"Sudah hentikan" gumam Naruto.

"Naru-chan, masih suka menolak.."

Naruto dan Sai menoleh ke arah asal suara. Naruto hanya diam tidak bisa berkata apapun walaupun sekilas dia ingin berkata.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku sahabat Naru-chan" ujar pria surai merah bata yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis.

Pria itu mulai melangkah mendekat tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Melupakanmu itu sangat sulit"

Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar dengan kedua mata menatap sayup seakan lelah. Sai hanya diam melihat seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Tiba-tiba Sai teringat foto yang ada di hanphone Naruto waktu itu.

"Gaara" kata Sai.

Sai membulatkan mata saat yang dihadapannya mencium yang dia cinta.

"Lebih baik kau mundur, karena aku akan mengejar Naru-chan lagi" ujar Gaara.

"Mengejar?"

Gaara membimbing Naruto agar menempelkan pipi di dada. Gaara menatap tegas ke arah Sai.

"Menjauhlah dari cintaku yang keras kepala ini"

Naruto hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata merasa lelah dengan semua yang dia alami.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 18

Sai hanya bisa diam ketika Gaara membawa pergi Naruto dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau yang pasti aku akan membawa Naruko-chan kembali padaku" kata batin Sai.

Naruto hanya diam melihat ke arah Gaara yang saat ini membawanya pergi melewati jalan trotoar pejalan kaki.

"Sejak kapan kau ramah kepada orang lain?" gumam Gaara.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Sepasang matanya kini melihat pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat. Naruto hanya tersenyum entah apa maksud dari senyumnya yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau terlalu erat menggenggam tanganku rasanya lumayan sakit," ujar Naruto.

Gaara berhenti melangkah dan melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang dilihat hanya memperlihatkan Senyum manisnya.

"Gaara-kun apakah aku boleh berkata sesuatu?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Boleh Kau ingin berkata apa?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena masalahnya dulu."

"Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah dilupakan, tidak perlu minta maaf lagi pula tidak sepenuhnya kau yang salah" guman Gaara.

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan bersama suasana canggung seakan menjadi pembatas mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berhenti didekat motor sport berwarna merah. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat motor sport berwarna merah itu.

"Motor yang sangat mengesalkan," gumam Naruto.

"Kau masih mengedarai motor mengesalkan ini?"

"Bukannya dulu kau suka motor ini?"

"Aku tidak suka motor ini lebih baik buang ketempat sampah saja. Lagipula motor ini sudah tidak keren lagian sudah ketinggalan zaman."

Gaara naik keatas motor dan memakai helm berwarna merah.

"Cepet naik aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Gaara.

"Aku ingin naik taksi saja aku males menaiki motor ini" kata Naruto.

"Cepat naik diarea ini tidak ada taksi" ujar Gaara.

"Kau sok tau sekali mana mungkin disini tidak ada taksi!"

"Naiklah cepat," kata Gaara.

"Helm untukku mana?"

"Cuma ada satu" jawab Gaara.

"Hah! Terus bagaimana denganku? Mana mungkin tidak pakai hel-." ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Gaara memakaikan helmnya kepada Naruto

"Pakai saja ini," kata Gaara.

"Terus kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak butuh helm, cepat naik."

"Baiklah terserahmu.."

Naruto naik keatas motor dan menjaga jaraknya.

"Kau harus memelukku. Aku mau ngebut" ujar Gaara.

"Ogaah! Aku tidak mau memelukmu kau enak aku rugi. Kalau dibidang bisnis aku jadi bangkrut!"

Bruuummm!!

"Goblok aku hampir jatuh! Kampret kau dasar tidak waras!"

Naruto memeluk erat Gaara, secara tiba-tiba. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum puas dengan perbuatanya itu.

"Peluk lebih erat nanti kau jatuh," ucap Gaara yang terdengar sedikit tidak jelas namun masih bisa Naruto tangkap dengan jelas.

"Sialan kau curang.." gumam Naruto.

Naruto melihat pejalan kaki yang sedang ada dipertokoan jalan kota. Dia hanya diam melamun dengan kedua tangan yang semakin memeluk erat.

"Aku jadi pisang makan pisang.." pikir Naruto.

Laju motor semakin melambat Gaara hanya diam dan sesaat memejamkan mata lalu kembali fokus mengendarai motornya.

"Naru-chan, jangan tidur" ujar Gaara.

"Aku tidak tidur" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Akhirnya dia memanggil namaku" kata batin Naruto senang.

"Hey, Gaara-kun. Aku ingin ke kedai ramen dekat apartemenku, cepat antar aku" ucap Naruto memerintah.

"Kedai ramen?"

"Cepat lambat sekali!"

Naruto menceritakan bahwa kedai ramen dekat apartemennya itu sangat enak. Naruto menyarankan Gaara agar sering kesanan kalau perlu dia minta diteraktir tiap hari. Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang sama sekali tanpa jeda koma lurus hingga akhir.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kedai ramen. Naruto terburu-buru masuk kedalam kedai dan menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk panjang berbahan kayu.

"Sini-sini cepat duduk, aku sudah lapar," ucap Naruto.

"Naruko-chan, kau mau pesan ekstra jumbo lagi?" tanya paman penjaga kedai.

"Yaa! Seperti biasa paman!"

"Kau ini sangat menyukai ramenku. Aku merasa tersanjung" ujar paman penjaga kedai diikuti tangis haru bahagianya.

"Cepat paman tidak usah akting" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Naruko-chan, tumben sekali, kau jadi aneh?"

"Maksud paman?"

"Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini" gumam paman itu saat melirik ke arah Gaara

"Paman kenapa kau senyam-senyum?"

"Apa karena anak muda ini

Naruko-chan jadi aneh?"

"Paman aneh.."

"Naruko-chan, kau yang mendadak aneh.."

Gaara duduk diam sambil melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan Naruto dengan paman penjaga kedai.

"Paman tambah lagi!"

"Astaga Naruko-chan kau seperti orang kesetanan, kau sudah tambah ke 5 kalinya" ujar paman itu.

"Mumpung gratisan.." gumam Naruto terdengar kesal.

"Naru-chan, apa kau belum kenyang?" tanya Gaara.

"Beelum." jawab Naruto.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kedai. Naruto sedikit merasa mual karena menyantap ramen secara berlebihan.

"Huuhkhh.. Aku ingin muntah" gumam Naruto, sambil menutup mulut.

"Salahmu sendiri, aku sudah melarangmu tadi" ujar Gaara.

"Huukhh.. Hukhh.."

Para pejalan kaki yang melintas dan bergumam mengirai Naruto sedang hamil karena Gaara.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang perilakuh mereka sangat kelewatan" ujar beberapa pejalan kaki.

"Sial, aku dikira hamil," gumam Naruto.

"Aku dikira menghamilimu" ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau malah senang dasar aneh, harus kau malu sepertiku!"

"Ayo pulang." kata Gaara mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Iya, ayo" jawab Naruto.

Brakk!

"Gaara-kun masuklah dulu, sebentar aku mau ke kamar mandi!" ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu apartemen terburu-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

Gaara melihat suasana apartemen Naruto yang tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Gaara datangi.

"Terkadang aku merindukan tempat ini" gumam Gaara.

"Sial aku memuntahkan semuaaa.."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat lemas, Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan santai.

"Naru-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik saja hanya memutahkan semuanya.. Heh sial!"

Srk.

Gaara memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Naruto yang dipeluk membalas pelukan itu dengan canggung.

"Selama datang kembali

Gaara-kun. Aku senang kau pulang," gumam Naruto.

"Aku mencintamu, Naru-chan" bisik Gaara.

"Bodoh kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku susah.."

"Kau sangat nyaman" ujar Gaara.

"Heh!"

"Lepas aku sesak.."

"Apa kau tetap akan menolakku lagi?" gumam Gaara.

"A-aku tidak ingin jawab.."

"Maaf Gaara-kun, maafkan aku karena aku kau selalu kecewa, Gaara-kun maaf.."

"Diamlah"

Naruto hanya diam tidak berucap sepatah katapun hanya tangannya yang mengelus punggung, yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Kau sahabat baikku, Gaara-kun" gumam Naruto.

Gaara hanya memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 19

"Kenapa aku merasa senang?" kata batin Naruto.

Tobi hanya diam melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto, yang selalu menunjukan senyum yang terbilang manis.

Tobi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, dibatasi meja yang tersedia di katin dengan warna biru bercorak unggu.

"Meja baru ini warnanya norak tidak jelas" gumam Tobi.

"Mhh.. Hmm.." sahut Naruto.

"Naruko-chan, kau kenapa melamun saja dari tadi? Sampai-sampai kau tidak menyantap ramen mu?"

"O'iya aku lupa!, sllphh enyaakkhh" ucap Naruto setelah menyantap ramen yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap hangatnya.

Tobi tersenyum dibalik topeng aneh yang selalu dia pakai.

Sementara Siswa yang ada di kantin hanya mencuri pandang untuk melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Apa mungkin, tipe nya

Naruko-san seperti itu ya?, aneh sekali seleranya" kata batin salah satu yang ada di kantin.

"Naruko-chan?"

"Iya, Tobi-senpai?"

"Tobi suka Naruko-chan" ujar Tobi disambut rasa terkejut Naruto dengan senyum yang dia buat mencoba biasa saja.

"Aku juga suka Tobi-senpai, yang baik hati dan lucu" balas Naruto ditutup dengan senyuman.

"Naruko-chan suka Tobi.." gumam Tobi.

"Hmm.. Iya aku suka Tobi-senpai karena kita adalah teman dekat ya kan?"

Dalam pikiran Naruto terlintas bahwa Tobi menyukainya juga dengan cara yang berbeda namun Naruto berpikir untuk menganggap itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Kita teman tapi mesra" gumam Tobi. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucap polos Tobi, yang hanya Naruto anggap sebagai sebuah lelucon saja.

Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka berdua. Sai hanya diam memperhatikan sikap Naruto, sambil menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan dan tersenyum. Itulah yang Sai lakukan selama melihat Naruto.

Naruto berdiri didekat gerbang tempat dia kuliah. Tobi hanya menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang kali ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sai mendekati mereka berdua dan berhenti tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Naruko-chan, kau belum pulang?"

"Naruko-chan sedang menunggu seseorang katanya" sahut Tobi membuat Sai menatap datar ke arah Tobi yang tidak dia tanya.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah dulu, aku nanti menyusul" ujar Naruto, lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Kiith.. Bruumm..

Sai dan Tobi hanya diam terpaku saat mereka berdua melihat motorsport yang berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Maaf lama Naru-chan"

Gaara tersenyum setelah membuka helm yang dia gunakan dengan warna senada dengan motorsport nya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit

Gaara-kun, dasar lambat" ucap Naruto.

"Dia" kata batin Sai.

"Siapa ni orang tanpa alis" gumam pelan Tobi.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa kau masih mengendarai motor menyebalkan ini?, ganti saja yang baru atau buang saja motor menyebalkan itu!!"

Sai dan Tobi terkejut dalam diam karena perubahan sikap sangat luar biasa dari Naruto yang mereka berdua anggap sebagai sosok yang paling lemah lembut sekarang menjadi jauh berbeda malah terlihat sebaliknya.

"Daa... Tobi-senpai, Sai-senpai, aku pulang dengan si bodoh ini daa..."

"Hah? Bodoh?"

"Sudah cepat jalan!"

Sai dan Tobi hanya diam saat Gaara dan Naruto pergi. Mereka seperti tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

"Apa mungkin itu pacar Naruko-chan ya?" gumam Tobi.

Sai hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah Naruto pergi bersama Gaara.

"Naruko-chan, berbeda saat bersama dia." kata batin Sai.

"Naru-chan pakai helm mu" ucap Gaara.

"Ah, malas" jawab Naruto.

Gaara mengambil rute yang terbilang aman yang biasanya dia lalui. Pemandang saat sore hari sangat indah, matahari mulai terbenam sepasang mata menatap penuh takjub ke arah pantai. Naruto hanya tersenyum menikmati pemandangan itu. Gaara menghentikan motor didekat trotoar lalu dia membuka helm dan melihat pemandangan itu juga.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah tempat ini" gumam Gaara.

"Hahaha... Dasar aneh, ya mana mungkin berubah inikan dekat pantai, memangnya mau diubah seperti apa?" ucap Naruto, saat dia turun dari motor.

"Naru-chan kenapa kau turun?"

"Aku benci duduk lama di motor itu" gumam Naruto.

"Tapi motor ini ada kenangan manis denganmu" ujar Gaara.

"Heh! Kenangan manis apanya!, gara-gara motor itu semua orang hampir melihat halah lupakan!"

Naruto berhenti berucap saat matahari menunjukan sinar mempesonanya dan semakin terbenam jauh di ujung lautan, itulah yang Naruto lihat.

Gaara memakirkan motor lalu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto, mungkin sudah tak terhintung berapa kali Gaara terpesona dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah rival dimasalalu yang kini telah hilang bersama waktu.

"Banyak sekali yang berubah" gumam Gaara.

"Mm?"

"Naru-chan, kau banyak berubah" kata Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lebih manis dibanding dulu, sangat manis" ujar Gaara.

"Kau mau aku timpuk pakai helm?"

"Tapi sayangnya galak dan cerewetmu tetap sama" ujar Gaara lagi.

"Ooh, jadi kau tidak suka?"

"Mm, itu yang paling aku suka darimu Naru-chan" ucap Gaara lalu dia tersenyum.

Naruto yang diberi senyuman itu, dia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kau bodoh,"

"Naru-chan, aku tetap mencintaimu" gumam Gaara, sambil melihat ke arah depan.

"Kau tetap saja tidak mau menyerah, aku sudah menolakmu sampai tidak bisa lagi dihitung dengan sepuluh jariku. Aku tetap menolakmu

Gaara-kun, heeh.. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tetap akan menembakmu lagi" ujar Gaara.

"Untung bukan pistol yang kau pakai menembakku, bisa mati aku nanti," ucap Naruto diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Bercandaku tidak lucu ya?"

"Naru-chan, apa kau dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Heh! Kau bicara apa? Kenapa malah lari ke arah sana pembicaraannya" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau suka dengan yang bernama Sai itu?"

"Gaara-kun, kau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi aneh?"

"Jawab!" ucap tegas Gaara.

"Iya terus kenapa?"

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis tapi Gaara terlihat sangat kesal dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau marah ya Gaara-kun?, aku cuma bercanda kenapa kau tanggapi serius"

Gaara hanya diam sambil menatap tegas, Naruto menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Gaara.

"Aku bercanda tenang-tenang, jangan emosi tenanglah" ujar Naruto.

Naruto terdiam membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan kebiasaan Gaara yang selalu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam karena perasaan yang aneh muncul dan tanpa dia sadari sepasang matanya, terpejam.

Matahari terbenam sempurna, malam pun tiba dengan beberapa bintang menghiasi langit.

Mereka berdua saling membalas ciuman. Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan memaksa ciuman itu terhenti. Dia tertunduk dan mencaci dirinya sendiri karena membalas ciuman itu tanpa sadar.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan barusan!" kata batin Naruto.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 20


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 20

Apa yang aku lakukan?, kenapa aku melakukannya?

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kini dikenal sebagai Naruko Namikaze dan aku saat ini adalah perempuan dilihat dari sisi manapun

benar-benar sangat telihat seperti perempuan seperti yanglainnya.

Di kamar yang gelap aku merenungi hidupku, dengan masalah yang baru yaitu aku menyukai laki-laki. Sejak kapan dan kenapa?, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Jantungku tidak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang dengan suhu tubuh ini yang semakin menghangat. Aneh ada apa denganku?, bukannya aku ini

laki-laku? Ya aku dulu adalah laki-laki yang mencintai seorang gadis remaja bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu terjadi saat SMA.

Aku berciuman..

Aku berciuman..

Tapi..

Kenapa..

Harus..

Dengan laki-laki?

Apa karena sekarang aku ini perempuan?

Aku masih bisa merasakannya, ketika bibir ini menyentuh bibirnya dan kami saling membalas perasaan masing-masing. Ciuman itu berbeda walaupun dia selalu menciumku tapi ini berbeda.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua jam yang lalu tapi masih terasa sampai sekarang. Sial, aku ini benar-benar sudah gila, apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak mungkin aku masih normal dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku merasa lelah semoga semua tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Pagi yang teramat cerah saat tadi aku membuka korden kamarku dan melihat lagi biru dengan sinar mentari yang sedikit membuatku harus menghalau sinarnya dengan tanganku ini.

Diatas meja ada cup ramen yang masih hangat. Aku menikmati rasa ramen ini dengan puas, entah kenapa aku masih tetap memikirkan kejadian malam itu saat matahari sudah terbenang seakan hilang ditengah lautan.

Aku melihat seisi ruangan yang hanya ada diriku seorang juga keheningan yang terasa sangat dekat dengan keseharianku. Terkadang aku memikirkan masa depan yang entah akan seperti apa nantinya.

"Ssrrppth, ramen selalu enak."

Aku hanya bisa bicara sendiri dan mencoba menghilangkan sepiku.

"Gaara-kun, semoga aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu, sial kenapa aku memikirkannya terus?!"

Aku meletakkan supit diatas cup ramen dan pergi untuk melihat penjuru ruangtamu rumah ini.

Sangat hening.

Hanya ada televisi, sofa, bunga mawar putih yang aku letakan di gelas berisi air.. Astaga bunga itu akan mati lebih baik nanti aku buang saja..

Bunga itu pemberian Sai Shimura, senior ditempatku kuliah, dia itu orang yang baik selalu ramah padaku.. Tapi sayangnya dia menyukaiku, padahal sudah aku tolak berkali-kali.

Aku tersenyum melihat pantulan diriku di cermin yang berada di kamar mandi. "Apa benar ini diriku?,"

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?, kenapa kau sangat disukai seseorang?"

Aku baru sadar kalau wajah ini sangat manis, pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya.. Andai aku seperti dulu Naruto Uzumaki lalu bertemu diriku ini pasti aku juga akan jatuh cinta.

"Dasar, apa yang aku pikirkan!"

Kau memiliki senyum yang manis dengan bibir ranum yang tipis, sepasang mata yang cerah dengan warna hijau yang indah.

"Sejak kapan berwarna hijau?"

Kami-sama semua ini memusingkan, apa kau tidak melihat diriku yang menderita ini?, andai Kurama-sama ada disini sekarang pasti dia akan memberikanku banyak jawaban atas semua yang aku pikirkan.

Duduk memeluk kedua kaki dibawah lutut sambil terguyur air dari shower seperti sedang menikmati air hujan yang jatuh dari langit mendung. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan selama diam di kamar mandi, agar diriku ini lebih tenang.

"A-aku lelah..."

Pipi ini terasa hangat saat, aku membuka pintu dan melihatnya. Ternyata benar aku menyukainya karena jantungku berdebar sangat tidak menentu dan senyum ini tercipta bukan atas keinginanku namun perasaanku.

Apakah aku ini pen'dosa?, karena menyukai sesama?

Aku berpikir untuk sesaat, mungkin salah karena aku suka sesama sekarang. Dan mungkin juga tidak, lagipula diriku sekarang adalah perempuan.

"Naru-chan, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Eh?, aku sampai lupa! Gaara-kun ayo cepat masuk."

Memang aku lelah dengan semua ini tapi aku akan mencoba menikmati semuanya, karena aku merasa akan ada kebahagian yang akan datang.

Aku mengikutinya dari belangkang, dia berbalik dan melihatku dengan cara yang aneh. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum seramah mungkin dengan perasaan yang senang tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau sangat manis hari ini"

Gaara kau sangat bodoh, jika kau tau siapa aku ini, apa kata-kata itu masih bisa kau ucapkan?

"Manis dengkulmu, aku biasa saja. Kau terlalu banyak berbohong!"

Entah kenapa aku bisa tau kalau yang dia katakan itu semua jujur dan tanpa ada rekayasa sedikitpun. Aku mengenalnya dan kesadaranku mulai muncul jika dia sangat serius denganku.

"Gaara-kun duduklah dulu tunggu ya?, aku mau buat ramen untukmu!"

Semoga dia suka dengan tawaranku.

"Naru-chan, kenapa harus ramen?"

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukanya tidak suka, hanya bosan saja Naru-chan"

"Gaara-kun, jangan pilih-pilih kau itu tamu!"

Dia menghela nafas berat kelihatannya benar-benar tidak ingin ramen.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau suka kare?"

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kare?, apa mungkin kau sekarang bisa masak

Naru-chan?"

"Hah!, ya tentu saja bisa hanya kare itu mudah!"

Kini aku sadar bahwa perubahanku sangatlah jelas. Memasak pun kini sudah aku jadikan sebuah hobi yang baru aku buat setahun yang lalu.

"Naru-chan, terampil juga ya?"

"Huh!, cerewet sekali. Cepat cuci kentangnya!"

"Cu-cuci kentang?"

"Gaara-kun, kau juga harus bantu aku memasak!"

"Ok, sayang" ucapnya.

"Jangan panggil sayang!, cepat cuci yang bersih!"

Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak bukan hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku terus memperhatikannya saat menikmati kare yang aku buat dengan harapan semoga hasilnya tidak buruk.

"Enak tidak?"

"Mmh.. Lumayan enak.."

"Hanya lumayan?"

Apa mungkin aku kurang memberi bumbunya ya?

"Naru-chan, ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu, itukan yang akan kau katakan?"

"Naru-chan, kau tau?"

"Kau sudah berkali-kali mengulang kata-kata bodoh itu Gaara-kun"

Gaara terlihat kecewa kasihan juga.

"Kare ini lama-lama enak juga"

Gaara sedang bergumam.

"Katamu tadi lumayan?"

Dia berhenti menikmati kare, lalu menatapku dengan tegas terlihat dari matanya.

"Aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kapanpun" ucapnya tegas.

"Sudah berhentilah mengejarku, sudah cukup ini akhir pengejaranmu Gaara-kun" balasku.

"Aku akan tetap-."

"Sudah cukup jangan mengejarku lagi!, aku akan menerima mu,"

Gaara menatapku dengan tatapan yang terlihat sendu, mungkin dia sedang bahagia.

"Gaara-kun, maaf selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kecewa dan selalu tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu.. Sekarang giliranku ingin bicara hal yang penting, aku menyukaimu Gaara-kun."

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sangat tenang namun dia hanya diam dengan senyum yang dia buat ramah.

Tapi didalam hatiku ada rasa sedih yang dalam ketika aku berkata bahwa aku hanya 'menyukainya.'

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 21

Mungkin kalian bingung sama Naruto, yang tidak jelas. Maklumin aja dia lagi pusing sama perasaannya... Dasar

Naruto no Bakka


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 21

Langkahku berhenti di lorong sekolah. Sai Shimura menghadanhku dengan senyuman yang ramah sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Naruko-chan! Kau terus saja menghindariku!"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu hanya saja sering sibuk hari-hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa Sai-senpai tidak percaya? Kapan aku pernah bohong padamu? Aku serius loh."

"Naru-chan."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum yang ramah karena seseorang yang berjuang untukku kini memanggilku.

"Gaara-kun, Tobi-senpai?"

"Kami mencarimu dari tadi."

Tobi sahabat baikku kini sedang garuk kepala. Dia selalu saja memakai topeng aneh mirip lolipop itu. Gaara menatapku tegas dan menatap Sai dengan cara yang aneh. Entah kenapa aku kurang suka dengan tatapnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruko-chan, kau dan Garaa, apa ada hubungan?"

"Iya, Sai-Senpai bisa tau hebatnya."

"Naruko-chan sangat populer jadi wajarkan!"

"Hah? Maksud Tobi-Senpai apa?"

Aku berjalan ditengah 2 orang yang dekat denganku namun dia

Garaa-kun hanya berjalan dibelakangku. Dan entah kenapa rasanya tidak mengenakan perasaanku.

Dia terus saja menghindariku dan mengacuhkan semua pertanyaanku. Garaa-kun kau kenapa? Marah? Astaga mana mungkin dia cemburu.

Saat jam pelajaran selesai.

Aku dan dia duduk di bangku taman belakang tempat kuliahku.

Dia hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Aku menghela nafas sembari menepuk bahunya.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau kurang sehat? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkanmu."

"Dasar aneh. Kau seperti orang mesum saja."

"Hah?"

"Aku bercanda bodoh. Kau serius sekali."

Aku terkekeh geli karena dia terkejut dengan ucapanku tadi.

Dia melihatku sangat serius saat aku meliriknya.

"Naru-chan, apa kau mau menjadi istriku?"

"Hah! Apa kau sudah gila! Kita baru pacaran langsung main

lamar-lamaran?!"

"Aku serius."

Jantungku berdetak kencang karena ini terlalu cepat. Aku belum bisa menjadi perempuan 100% hanya mulai belajar menerima hidup baruku ini walaupun sudah lamaku jalani.

Dia berlutut sambil mengecup punggung telapak tanganku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengiyakan permintaannya agar dia tidak kecewa lagi karenaku.

Saat dia mengantarku sampai di apartemnku. Aku menyuruhnya agar mampir dulu menikmati makan malam nanti. Pikiranku sedikit tak menentu karena ada yang menganjal dalam batin ini disetiap lamunanku hanya membayangkan masadepan yang kujalani nanti seperti apa?

"Naru-chan, apa kau tidak senang?"

"Ah? Apa maksudmu? Aku senang lihat saja senyum lebarku ini hehe..."

Aku senang, sangat senang hanya saja ada rasa gugup yang susah dijelaskan karena aku dulunya adalah laki-laki dan kini saat menjadi perempuan malah jadi rumit karena perasaan perempuan itu tidak setabil.

Aku hanya menopang dagu dengan siku diatas meja. Kumelihatnya dengan detail saat ia menikmati ramen yang selalu kubuatkan untuknya.

"Aku sedikit bosan makan ramen" gumamnya.

"Pantas lama sekali makanmu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh mungkin jatuh cinta seperti ini ya?

Aneh...

Aku ini laki-laki..

Mencintai laki-laki...

"Naru-chan, aku senang akhirnya kau menerimaku" ucapnya.

"Aku juga senang karena tekatmu tetap sama Gaara-kun.

Wajarkan jika aku menerimamu sebagai hadiahnya."

Dia berdiri dan melangkah untuk berada disebelahku dan untuk kesekiankaliannya kebiasaan bodohnya itu terus dia ulangin.

Aku hanya bisa membalas ciumannya itu dengan diam dan menikmati semuanya, entah sejak kapanku tak berniat lagi menolak sebuah ciuman malah menikmati dengan perasaan tulus.

Kami saling memandang dan tersenyum diakhirnya.

Aku tidak menyaka bisa sesenang ini seakan hidup keduaku ini lebih baik daripada masalaluku sebagai

laki-laki.

Aku mengantarnya sampai keluar apartemen. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihatnya pergi untuk pulang. Saat aku berbalik untuk kembali ke apartemenku ada seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh dia tidak begitu asing bagiku.

Surai berwarna merah dengan style acak-acakan khasnya dan mata berwarna merah senada dengan warna rambutnya itu membuatku amat terkejut.

"Ku, Kurama-sama!"

"Lama tak jumpa ya?

Mhh? Oppai mu makin besar

Naru-chan."

"Kampret! Baru ketemu malah bahas oppai!"

Dia kembali Kurama adalah siluman rubah yang dulunya mengaku sebagai dewa kematian.

Dia terus melihat ke arah dada dengan tatapan serius bersaman dengan mengelus dagu juga mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

"Imut juga cocok pas dipandang."

"Siluman-mesum.."

Saat di dalam apartemen.

Aku sangat terkejut karena

Kurama-sama menghabiskan 10 cup ramen seperti orang yang kelaparan saja.

"Hwaah! Nikmat sekali, ramen

benar-benar lezat."

"Kurama-sama, apa kau jarang makan ya?"

"Di tempatku tidak ada ramen hanya daging-daging yang hambar. Membosankan sekali sampai aku rindu sang ramen..."

"Hehe... Gitu ya.." balasku sambil nyengir.

"Kau jauh berbeda saat kita terakhir bertemu. Naru-chan, kau sangat cantik sepertinya aku bisa menidurimu dengan puas malam ini.."

"Selain mesum kau juga cabul ternyata.."

"Haha... Kau kenapa lemas begitu melihatku.. Haha.."

"Tawa lagi.."

Kami saling mengobrol dengan riang sembari menikmati ramen. Dan aku terkejut saat

Kurama-sama berkata hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika aku sampai harus menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"Ma-mati?"

"Iya mati. Karena itu aku kembali kesini."

Tatapan yang sangat serius diikuti nada suara yang tegas tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun. Aku menghela nafas berat dan satu yang ada dalam benakku yaitu 'bagaimana dengan hubunganku dan Gaara?'

"Maaf Naru-chan, kau harus mendengar semua ini.

Aku membuat perjanjian dengan para dewa agar kau bisa hidup lebih lama dengan sarat tidak memiliki keturunan."

"Menyedihkan juga ternyata nasibku" gumamku.

Setelah mendengar kabar buruk yang akan menimpaku di masadepan nanti.

Aku hanya bisa melihat keluar jendela kamar sembari melihat suasanan malam yang hening.

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku harus membuat

Gaara-kun kecewa lagi seperti sebelumnya atau aku terus menjalaninya dengan kematianku yang semakin dekat saat berjalan disampingnya?

'Apakah ada yang bisa memberiku solusi saat ini? Apa ada yang bisa menolongku sekarang?'

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah ini tak ingin berhenti melangkah disaat aku sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarku seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan.

Bruk.

Ku rebahkan diriku ditempat tidur sembari melihat langit kamar dan sesekali menghebuskan nafas dengan paksa berharap semua ini hanya mimpi saat diriku terlelap ditengah malam hingga pagi menyambutku dengan teriknya sang surya memantulkan sinar yang indah.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku takutkan? Aku mencintainya juga! Walaupun aku harus mati namun kematianku ini sangat elegan!"

Aku hanya bisa bergumam tegas sambil menatap lurus ke arah

langit-langi kamarku. Berdebar dan gemetar yang kurasakan sekarang tapi aku harus yakin karena semua yang aku lakukan dengan tujuan baik dan tulus.

"Walaupun kusemakin melemah tapi tekatku masih tetap sama."

Aku memejamkan mata sembari berdoa agar takdirku yang menyedihkan ini segera berakhiri.

#BERSAMBUNG

#NEXT

#Chapter 22


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 22

'Di dunia ini sangatlah sulit mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup maka dari itu aku akan menjalani semuanya dengan senyuman.'

Naruto telah mengambil keputusan yang berat baginya sendiri. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap dekat dengan Gaara walaupun sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya dimasadepan nanti.

Dia dikenal sebagai Naruko Namikaze seorang wanita yang ramah dan baik saat dia kuliah.

Dia banyak belajar bagaimana menjadi wanita walaupun dimasalalunya ia adalah pria?

Dikehidupannya yang sekarang bukan hanya fisiknya yang berubah bahkan takdirnya pun berubah derastis sampai ia harus mengalami cerita cinta yang rumit bahkan bukan hanya Gaara saja yang menyukainya.

"Aku akan menjadi kakakmu lagi agar bisa mengawasimu."

"Iya terserah Kurama-sama saja mana yang baik bagiku."

Di cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Kurama dan Naruto sedang menikmati secakir kopi dengan sedikit camilan. Mereka berdua membicarakan masalah yang rumit tentang sebuah takdir yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Naruto hanya menghebuskan nafas dan tersenyum.

Banyak pengunjung cafe yang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan seakan penuh banyak berbagai pertanyaan karena dilihat darimanapun mereka berdua seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya sekarang."

Naruto bingung saat mendengar Kurama bergumam sembari menatap Naruto.

"Kurama-sama, kau bicara apa?"

"Aku jadi ingat pemilik wujudmu ini. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang baik namun sayang dia pergi sangat cepat."

Kurama menceritakan masalalunya saat mengenal seorang wanita yang bernama Naruko Namikaze yang sekarang Naruto pakai sebagai status keduanya.

Saat manusia dan siluman masih bertarung untuk saling menguasahi kepemimpinan wiliayah.

Kurama sebagai salah satu yang terkuat dari para siluman.

Dia sedang melihat seorang wanita kini sedang menangis akibat desanya telah hancur pora-poranda akibat perang antara kubu manusia dan siluman.

"Hiks.."

"Kenapa ada pelacur menyedihkan disini."

"Kurama-sama, kita makan saja dia, kelihatannya sangat lezat!"

Taph.

"Kau benar juga tapi dia makananku."

"Ba-baik Kurama-sama."

Kurama menahan bahu anak buahnya.

"Tenanglah."

Kurama mengulurkan tangan tapi wanita yang Kurama lihat hanya menangis tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Dengan sigap Kurama mengendongnya dengan cara membopongnya di bahu kiri.

"Kau berat juga ternyata."

"Tu-turunkan aku lepas dasar siluman."

"Dasar manusia rendahan."

Kurama membawa wanita itu ke istananya. Dia menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

Begitu banyak pohon maple dengan dauh kering kemerahan. Wanita itu hanya melamun memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu bercampur duka dalam batinnya.

Kurama dari kejauhan melihat wanita itu dengan padangan simpatinya.

"Kau suka taman buatanku ini?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dia melihat Kurama dengan tatapan sayup seakan tidak ada lagi kehidupan dan semangat untuk hidup bagi wanita itu.

"Kurama-sama, apa kau bisa membunuhku sekarang? Rasanya hidupku ini tidak ada artinya lagi."

Ctekh.

Kurama menjentikan jarinya seketika itu juga daun maple itu gugur tertiup angin dan keindahanpun sangat terlihat jelas dari sudut pandang wanita itu.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak usah memintaku untuk membunuhmu karena manusia sudah di beri jangka waktu untuk hidup di dunia. Bagaikan daun maple saatnya di musim gugur mereka akan kering dan jatuh ke tanah.

Wanita itu hanya tertunduk lesu, surai pirangnya tertiup sepoi angin dan senyum yang ia paksa menjadi pemandangan yang menyedihkan bagi Kurama yang melihatnya.

Atas permintaan wanita itu Kurama yang sebagai salah satu pemimpi siluman yang menyatukan kekuatan agar menghancurkan manusia yang rakus akan kekuasaan. Dia kini memilih untuk tidak bergabung karena wanita itu memohon agar Kurama berhenti membunuh manusia.

Hampir semua sekutu Kurama sangat membenci wanita itu karena secara tidak langsung Kurama yang disegani itu seperti begitu tunduk oleh seorang wanita manusia.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Kurama sampai mengakibatkan kegemparan karena dia mengumumkan bahwa wanita itu akan menjadi istrinya seketika itu juga semua sekutu Kurama berbalik menjadi musuh.

Memusnakan umat manusia bukan lagi sebuah tujuan utama bagi para siluman yang kini lebih fokus menyerang kerajaan Kurama karena mereka berpikir itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar. Siluman dan manusia sebagai pasangan hidup itu sangat dianggap hina bagi kaum siluman.

1\. Shukaku

2\. Matatabi

3\. Isobu

4\. Son Goku

5\. Kokuo

6\. Saiken

7\. Chomei

8\. Gyuki

Ke-8 sahabat Kurama pun ikut menjadi musuh saat pemintaan ke-8 sahabatnya itu Kurama tolak mentah-mentah agar Kurama tidak menikahi wanita itu.

Kurama harus mati-matian melawan mereka dan tidak peduli bahwa mereka adalah sahabat yang Kurama anggap saudara sendiri.

Pertempuran yang sangat dasyat itu sampai hampir menghancurkan istana Kurama.

Kurama terdesak dan pada akhirnya ia harus melihat wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya itu kini sedang tergeletak di dekat Shukaku pria bersurai pirang pucat, bermata kuning kemasaan melingkari pupil mata hitamnya.

"Hahaha..."

"Shukaku!"

"Dia hanya manusia hina, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu saudara ku."

Shukaku menatap tegas diikuti ke-7 pemimpin siluman yanglain.

DUAR!

Ke-8 peminpin itu terkejut saat Kurama memperlihatkan seluruh kekuatannya. Aura semerah darah itu berkobar seperti api neraka yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dia manusia ataupun siluman! Kalian, semua akan kulenyapkan! Aku Kurama-Kyuubi no Kitsune dari

klan yokai terkuat akan melindungi manusia!"

"Apa kau sudah gila! Kita siluman mereka hanya cacing,bangkai rendahan!"

"Bijuu-dama!"

Duar!

Shukaku langsung menjadi debu ketika bola aliran kekuatan dengan aura hitam langsung melesat cepat menghantan tubuh Shukaku.

"Kalian gilirannya."

Kurama menatap yanglain dengan sangat mengerikan walaupun airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Kurama! Kau sudah gila! Kita sudah seperti saudara! Ingat janjimu!"

"Janji masih bisa diingkari."

Duarr!

"Arrrkkh!"

Sesusai ucapan Kurama membatu manusia memenangkan perang. Dia pergi untuk kembali ke istana dengan kenangan pahitnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi."

Kurama tertunduk lesu melihat makam wanita itu. Dia hanya bisa mengingat kenangan bersamannya saat kembali ke istana.

"Akan kuberikan apapun asal aku bisa melihatmu walaupun bukan dirimu seutuhnya."

Naruto membulatkan mata karena cerita Kurama. Dengan cerita yang sangat mengerikan itu Naruto bisa melihat bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Kurama yang dulu sosok yang mesum. Tapi seseorang yang merindukan cintanya dimasalalu.

"Naru-chan, aku akan mengawasimu."

"Kurama-sama.."

#BERSAMBUNG

#NEXT

#Chapter 23


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

\- Inspirasi dari lagu 'PROMISE' milik Reina Maeda -

#Chapter 23

'Katanya jika aku memiliki anak, aku akan mati? Terus bagaimana hubunganku nanti dimasa depan dengan Gaara-kun? Ah, tapi kalau sudah takdir aku harus menerimanya kan?'

Naruto merenungi semuanya namun ia masih bisa tersenyum manis. Dia dikenal sebagai wanita yang baik karena kebaikannya itulah banyak yang menyukainya.

"Naru-chan!"

Suara yang nyaring dari pria berambut merah bata kini sedang memanggil Naruto.

"Akhirnya dia datang."

"Maaf aku terlambat ya."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau membuat wanita secantik ini menunggu lama huuh!"

'Tidak kusangka aku akan kencan sebagai wanita.'

"Naru-chan, hari ini kau cantik sekali."

"Ah, yang bener?" sahut Naruto.

Kurama melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara dari layar smartphone, ia menghela nafas berat karena harus melihat itu semua dengan jelas.

'Akhirnya perasaan cemburu ini muncul.'

Selain Kurama. Sangkuasa melihat juga sambil berpikir untuk takdir Naruto selanjutnya karena kesempatan kedua Naruto itu berdampak juga terhadap keseimbangan dunia. Sangkuasa bebas menentukan takdir manusia, dan merubah yang awalnya sebagai keputusannya. Manusia hanya bisa menerima semua dengan senyuman saja.

"Kami-sama apa anda ingin merubah takdir Naru-chan?"

"Iya ini sudah aku pikirkan dan tidak akan ragu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Dia sebenarnya juga sudah tertulis telah tiada."

"Maaf Kami-sama, bukannya saya tidak setuju tapi Naru-chan tidak harus mendapatkan takdir seperti itu."

"Aku tau ini sedikit kejam dan tidak adil tapi ini lebih baik daripada dia harus pergi setelah memiliki seorang anak, itu akan sangat menyakiti hatinya."

Kurama menghela nafas karena tidak terima dengan keputusan itu namun yang dia ajak bicara adalah penguasa dari alam semesta sekaligus sang pencipta.

"Manusia ada juga yang menerima takdir yang kelam namun dia mendapat sesuatu yang istimewah pada akhirnya. Dia orang yang baik kupastikan ia dapat semua itu."

Dia telah kembali ke Konoha lagi. Sasuke Uchiha yang merelakan Naruto berada disisi Gaara. Sasuke awalnya bisa menerima semua dengan lapang dada. Namun semakin lama ia merelakan semakin ingin dia untuk memilikinya untuk selamannya.

Didalam mobil jenis BMW hitam, ia melihat sepasang kekasih begitu mesra dengan perdebatan kecil. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil membantin 'kau banyak berubah selama aku pergi.'

Obito yang dikenal sebagai Tobi, ia membuka topengnya dan melihat kearah cermin. Dia tersenyum karena memutuskan ingin kembali seperti dulu untuk membuang masalalunya. Naruto tanpa disadari telah banyak merubahnya dan kini semua telah memikirkan masadepan yang masih dalam bayangan mimpi.

Hari dimana semua menjadi dewasa dan memilih pekerjaan selayaknya untuk mereka. Madara hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan itu, ia sangat memuji Naruto bisa merubah seseorang yang sudah tertelan kepahitan masalalu dengan luka cinta.

Sai Shimura pria yang memiliki paras tampan ini. Dia sudah tahu tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan yang ia inginkan namun masih ingin tetap berusaha karena keyakinannya tetap yaitu apapun bisa diraih dengan namanya usaha. Cinta pergi masih bisa untuk dikejar selama masih ia rasakan seseorang yang melangkah pergi masih bisa ditarik untuk kembali dengan cara apapun. Cinta yang egois sangatlah buruk tapi lebih buruk lagi jika menyerah begitu mudah pikir Sai Shimura.

Langit yang biru sebagian tertutup awan mendung, rintik gerimis airhujan yang turun membuat irama melody khasnya. Naruto melihat hujan turun dari balik jendela kaca kafe. Dia merasa perasaan yang tidak nyaman namun ia buang jauh perasaannya.

"Naru-chan kenapa?"

"Hah? Tidak apa. Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Iya, sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan. Dulu aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang diriku sekarang."

"Mmm.., kau tumben bersikap aneh dan mengeluh."

"Aku tidak mengeluh itu namannya berpikir."

"Oh ya?" ucap Gaara lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ehem! Maaf saya menganggu."

Yahiko pelayan di kafe meletakan pesanan, Yahiko memang tidak senang dengan yang ia lihat namun ketika Naruto tersenyum kepada Gaara, Yahiko turut senang dibalik cemburunya.

Gaara dan Naruto mereka adalah rival dimasalalu yang kini sebagai pasangan yang mesra saat Naruto kembali sebagai 'Naruko Namikaze' wanita yang dulunya urakan menjadi feminim saat ini.

Naruto menerima semuanya dengan senang hati jika harus jatuh cinta dengan yang dihadapannya. Akhirnya dia luluh dengan usaha Gaara sampai saat ini namun tanpa Naruto sadari ada 4 orang yang mencintainya kini masih berharap agar cinta mereka terbalas. Sasuke, Kurama, Sai, Tobi/Obito. Ke-4 pria itu masih ingin memiliki seseorang yang sudah dimiliki.

"Naru-chan, apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan itu?"

"I-itu aku masih memikirkannya."

"Lamannya..."

"Ish, jangan cemberut begitu semua butuh proses bodoh."

'Aku berdebar karenanya.'

Acara kencan berjalan lancar. Kafe, bioskop, game shop. Semua menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Naruto mulai berharap semuanya akan tetap begitu bahkan lebih baik lagi, diakhir kencan mereka Naruto meminta agar menuju sekolah lama mereka dengan izin penjaga sekolah mereka berdua bisa diatap sekolah yang banyak begitu perubahan, bangku banyak ditiap sisi.

"Aduh, aku lupa kalau lantai dan bangku basah."

"Sudah kubilangkan basah.

Naru-chan kau terlalu keras kepala."

"Terserahku ini sifatku kau juga sudah taukan?"

Naruto menuju pagar terali besi, dia melihat pemandangan perumahan yang indah saat menjelang malam. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat wajah seseorang yang ia cinta sejak lama.

"Aku rindu masa ketika SMA."

"Aku kadang begitu juga" balas Gaara.

Mereka saling memandang dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Ungkapan cinta yang terucap dari ciuman itu menyandarkan Naruto bahwa ia bener-benar jatuh cinta dan menerima semua takdirnya sekarang untuk selamannya. Dia tidak merasa menyesal jika nanti akan pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang ia cinta setelah memberi semua cintanya tanpa ragu seperti dulu. Jika ada kesempatan ke-2 ia ingin bersama dengan Gaara selamanya dan pergi bersama dengan bahagia.

"Aku mencintamu."

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan memeluk. Dia senang karena kali ini Naruto yang lebih dulu mengatakannya. Naruto berbisik 'aku menerimamu, aku menerima jika takdir menuliskan kujadi pasangan hidupmu selamannya Gaara-kun.'

Gaara sangat senang sampai Naruto tertawa geli dengan kesenangan Gaara.

'Aku sangat mencintainya..'

#Next

#Chapter 24


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 24

WARNING - Adegan dewasa dimulai! Ini bonus soalnya mau ending dan pelengkapnya!

Chapter 25 ending. Dan Senpai rahasiain akhirnya manis/pahit tunggu aja ok!

Langkah awal Naruto menyambut masadepan. Dia diperkenalkan kepada kedua kakak Gaara.

Kankuro dan Temari mereka senang dengan kehadiran Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Naruko Namikaze.

Perasaan gugup memudar dengan keramahan yang sangat lembut. Siapa yang sangka sekarang Naruto akan diperkenalkan oleh keluarga besar Gaara. Seperti mimpi saja dan susah untuk dibayangkan, seketika itu Naruto sadar ia sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi.

'Aku perempuan, seorang wanita menuju masadepan..'

"Kami berdua sudah lama menunggu, kamu diajak Gaara untuk menemui kami." Temari wanita yang terbilang tegas namun ramah itu menatap Naruto dari atas kebawah.

"Kalau begini, kami bisa bernafas lega pantas saja Gaara keras kepala tidak mau dijodohkan. Ternyata kekasihnya lumayan cantik." tutur Kankuro lalu ia menengak wine dalam gelas.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan. Kalian ini terlalu kaku. Naru-chan sampai pucat." kata Gaara.

'Aku gugup rasanya hampir mati... Gaara dia sadar kalau aku gugup ya?'

Glekh...

Naruto terus ditanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan pribadi oleh Temari. Naruto bermain ujung surainya dengan jemari lentiknya untuk meredam perasaan canggung yang dia rasakan.

Rencana penikahan langsung jadi inti pembicaraan Gaara menolak jika harus diadakan acara pertunangan lagi pula mereka berdua sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Kankuro menggoda Gaara dengan kata-kata yang vulgar.

"Apa kau sudah berhubungan sex dengannya?" bisik Kankuro.

"Apa?!"

Gaara terkejut dengan perkataan Kankuro yang berlebihan dengan polosnya Gaara menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sementara Naruto sibuk berada di dapur bersama Temari. Temari takjub dengan keahlian Naruto dalam hal memasak. Setahu Temari dalam cerita Gaara, kalau Naruto itu tipe yang tidak pandai memasak tapi tidak disangka bahwa kali ini Gaara salah dalam menilai.

"Aku hanya bisa sedikit memasak.

Ini juga belajar baru setahun."

"Wah, apa kau serius Naru? Aku saja 3 tahun baru bisa masak itupun masih lebih buruk darim-. Eeemmh, enaknya masakanmu lezat sekali, aromanya juga harum!"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya benar. Kare ini lezat sekali, selain kare kau bisa masak apalagi?"

"Mmh, apa ya? Cuma Kare, ramen, sup miso, tumis, ikan panggang sama onigiri, omlet terus pasta. Itu saja yang kubisa."

"Waaah hebat! Lain kali ajari aku ya!"

"Eh, iya kalau ada waktu aku ajari."

Naruto dan Temari kembali dengan membawa kare untuk hidangan makan malam. Gaara dan Kankuro melihat penuh tanya sebab jarang ada orang bisa mudah akhrab dengan Temari namun kali ini berbeda.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Temari pada Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Enaknya." gumam Kankuro.

"Onee-chan sekarang pintar masak."

"Terimakasih pujianmu tapi yang membuat ini Naruko, bukan aku. Hah, andai saja masakan kubisa se'enak ini!"

"Naru-chan, yang masak?"

"Iya, Gaara-kun suka tidak?"

Canggung...

Suasana canggung sangat pekat. Kankuro dan Temari memutuskan keluar karena ada urusan pribadi, sementara Naruto dan Gaara hanya diam di rumah, apalagi Temari meminta agar Naruto menginap untuk semalam saja.

Menonton acara televisi sambil duduk di sofa berwarna merah. Mereka berdua hanya diam dengan kecanggungan yang makin terasa kuat. Adegan romantis dalam film sampai membuat Naruto menelan ludah akibat bagian adegan berciuman yang terbilang erotis nan menggoda.

Srk.

Gaara menyetuh pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya sembari membimbing untuk menghadap padanya. Naruto sangat tahu apa yang Gaara pikirkan dan dia mau.

"Naru-chan, apa ak-."

"Iya boleh, ayo kita lakukan."

Gaara membulatkan mata terkejut. Dia belum selesai bicara dengan sigap Naruto langsung menjawab. Keputusan Naruto bukanlah hal gila ataupun mudah melakukan hal itu seperti berciuman. 'Dengan alasan cinta ini, aku harus membuat kenangan dan membuatnya bahagia mulai sekarang.'

Naruto bertindak agresif, tidak ragu dalam pilihannya. Saling membalas ciuman, bibir saling menyentuh dan lidah bermain dengan bimbingan perasaan mereka berdua. Gaara sampai tidak percaya bahwa saat ini Naruko Namikaze yang selalu menolak dan butuh perjuangan agar mendapatkan balasan cinta. Mereka saling melumat bibir dengan agresif terbalut nafsu. Jaring saliva saling menaut menjadi akhir sambil mata saling menatap. Senyum tercipta dari mereka berdua, Gaara meraba pipi kiri dan dibalas dengan desahan merdu oleh Naruto.

"Gaara-kun, apa yang membuatmu tetap mencintaiku?"

"Karena aku berdebar, walau hanya memikirkanmu. Itu alasan kutetap mencintamu Naru-chan."

"Kalau begitu-,"

Naruto mengecup bibir dengan sangat lama. Dia ingin bicara tidak ingin pergi dan selamannya disisi seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu- malam ini aku milikmu seutuhnya Gaara-kun."

Deg!

Rasa senang, bahagia dan gairah bercampur menjadi satu seakan akan meledak seketika. Bayangkan saja usaha pria bersura merah bata itu selama ini tidak sia-sia dengan perasaan cintanya terhadap sang pujaan hati.

'Aku melakukan ini dengan seorang laki-laki. Dia sangat mencintaiku sejak SMA, sekarang sudah terlalu lama aku tidak membalas perasaannya itu lagipula aku bukan laki-laki lagi? Aku juga mencintainya dengan bimbingan sisi dari diriku yang sekarang? Aku tidak normalkah saat ini? Aku pikir aku masih normal karena aku wanita bukan pria.'

Terbaring di ranjang yang nyaman. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengerakan jari telunjuknya agar yang dihadapanya melanjutkan yang ia inginkan.

"Tunjukan semua cintamu padaku sayang." ucapan Naruto langsung berdampak sangat kuat. Gaara tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi walaupun awalnya ia ragu namun keraguannya hilang tersapu angin.

Kissmark bertubi-tubi yang Naruto dapat dilehernya menciptakan desah yang merdu memancing Gaara agar melakukan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Wanita pirang panjang yang sangat cantik dari sudutpadang Gaara dan dia sangat mencintainya begitu lama.

Naruto hanya memakai jenis pakaian yang terbilang simple bagi wanita. Celana jeans biru pertengahan paha dan kaos putih polos. Gaara mulai mengangkat kaos itu dengan perlahan, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Gaara mulai menelusuri dalam kaos Naruto.

"Ssh.."

Suara desahan kecil terhenti dengan lumatan bibir yang tiba-tiba memacu gairah Naruto yang membalas lumatan bibir dari Gaara. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman namun Gaara seakan belum puas oleh semua itu. Naruto menghentikan tindakan Gaara yang sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Huuufh, kau nafsu sekali. Aku perlu nafas Gaara-kun."

"Ma-maaf"

"Gaara-kun yang mesum. Pelan-pelan ok?"

"O-ok."

Gaara heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak gugup ketika Gaara melepas pakaian yang dia pakai dan menyisakan boxer.

"Eh, kenapa kau cuma buka pakainmu?!"

"A-aku.."

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku saja!"

Naruto merebahkan Gaara agar berbaring. Melepas kaos, menyisakan bra berwarna putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Gaara membulatkan mata saat Naruto nekat melakukan hal itu. Meraih tangan membimbing agar menyetuh bra yang Naruto pakai.

"Untuk apa menahan diri, sudah kubilang tadikan. Aku milikmu malam ini."

Tanpa perasaan ragu lagi Gaara memulai semuanya dengan agresif. Menarik pengait bra hingga terlepas, melucuti celana jeans dan celana dalam senada dengan bra. Gaara menikmati pemandangan yang sangat memacunya seakan ingin langsung pada intinya.

Lumatan yang mulai menggila di dada Naruto. Bukit kecil nan indah itu benar-benar memancing Gaara agar menunjukan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya sepenuhnya ia tahan setengah mati.

Sensasi kenyal yang terus menggoda tangan Gaara untuk meremas dan mempermainkannya. Hisapan yang terus-menerus hingga terdengar nyaring di indra pendengaran mereka berdua.

Srrrrppth!

"Ssshh-Gaa.., emmh.."

Gaara tahu jika ia melanjukannya maka Naruto akan merasakan sakit dan mungkin saja akan marah padannya. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum agar Gaara melanjutkan yang telah mereka berdua mulai.

"Sshhh..."

"Akhh!"

Naruto mengigit pakaian yang tandinya berada disebelahnya. Dia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit itu. Guncangan pelan menjadi tempo yang cepat, Gaara sudah tidak menahan diri seperti sebelumnya. Mengigit bibir bawah, sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya pasrah dengan kenikmatan dia rasakan.

Kurama hanya diam termenung melihat semuanya dari layar smartphone. Dia kagum dengan keputusan Naruto, juga kesal karena cemburu. Namun ia tahu semua yang Naruto lakukan pasti ada maksudnya.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan miliki keluarga, ia berpikir mungkin harus membuat Naruto menyukainya. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto sepenuhnya.

Tidak hanya Sasuke.

Yahiko, Sai, Obito berpikir hal yang sama sepert itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Gaara dan Naruto telah bercumbu mesra walaupun ada keganjilan dalam benak Gaara. Wanita yang ia cinta seperti minuman yang tidak pernah bisa habis kegajilan itu adalah -Naruto tetap masih menjadi seorang wanita perawan, walaupun Gaara mengulang beberapa kali?

"Aahh.., akhh!"

Klimaks yang terakhir dipenuhi peluh keringat dari keduanya. Lelah yang sama mereka berdua alami, diakhiri dengan merebahkan diri ditempat tidur.

"Naru-chan, kau baik saja?"

"Haah.., hah.., tenang aku tak apa hanya saja tidak kusangka rasa sangat sakit." ujar Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakitnya.

Naruto paham sekarang apa yang dikatakan Kurama dulu- perawan abadi sama dengan kesucian yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Saat sudah hilang akan kembali, terdengar sangat luar biasa namun yang Naruto rasakan seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang sama berulang-ulang kali sampai ia ingin pingsan karena tidak kuat menahannya.

Kami-sama menulis diatas kertas dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Daftar nama selanjutnya menunggu tiga hari saja. Naruko Namikaze masuk dalam daftar untuk jalan kembali kesisi sang pencipta.

"Jika nama ini memudar berarti dia bisa merubah takdir. Jika nama ini menebal inilah takdir yang harus ia terima, manusia selalu berkata takdir itu kejam namun aku sudah berlakuh adil untuk mereka." gumam sang pencipta setelah menyusun daftar nama yang akan diangkat dari dunia.

#Next

# Chapter 25 - Ending.

[ Aku selalu mencintaimu ]


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[ Naruto Second Chance ]

#Fanfiction

#Author HnU

#Rated M

#AU

#OOC

#COMEDY

#ROMANCE

#SCHOOL

#FRIENDSHIP

#FANTASY

#GENDER_BENDER

#Chapter 25 - Ending.

[ Aku selalu mencintaimu ]

Kurama menatap tegas Naruto, karena kurama sangat kesal dengan keputusan yang tidak masuk akal itu. 'Untuk yang dicinta?' Naruto mengunakan alasan itu saat menjawab pertanyaan tegas.

"Naru-chan, kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Biarpun aku sering bicara hal mesum itu hanya candaan.."

"Sudahlah Kurama-sama. Aku lelah kemarin benar-benar membuatku lelah- aduh, sshh.."

"Mm, selangkanganmu sakit ya?"

"Iya sakit, tadi dia minta lagi hehe.."

Srk.

Kurama duduk bersandar di sofa, sambil melirik Naruto yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau pasti senang ya Naru-chan?"

"Yaah, bisa dibilang begitu. Bagaimanapun Gaara-kun itu berharga bagiku, Kurama-sama."

"Mmm.., aku jadi iri.."

"Hah, iri?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

Naruto seperti biasa ketempat Yahiko yang bekerja disebuah kafe. Sementara Gaara tidak bisa menemani Naruto dengan alasan sibuk mengatur rencana persiapan acara pernikahan mereka minggu depan. Tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabar itulah yang Gaara lakukan saat ini ia ingin acara itu bisa diselegarakan lebih awal pikirnya.

Yahiko mendapat undangan dari Naruto, dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa bisa ia tutupi dengan senyuman.

"Jam 9 pagi tanggal 22 oktober.."

"Tanggalnya bagus bukan?

Gaara-kun bilang tanggal 22 itu pertanda baik."

"Menurutku juga begitu. O'iya Naru, apa kau bahagia bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Mmm.., aku jadi senang kalau begitu."

"Yahiko-san, kau harus datang ya? Kau teman baikku, aku bisa sangat kecewa kalau kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu ini."

"Tenang. Aku pasti datang paling awal."

"Awas kalau bohong loh."

Tempat selanjutnya yang Naruto kunjungi adalah apartemen teman SMA. Naruto dengar Sakura dan Ino telah kembali dari pekerjaan mereka diluar negeri. Sakura dan Ino memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Naruto namun Naruto ingin mengundang mereka berdua.

Saat pintu apartemen dibuka. Kebetulan ada Ino di apartemen Sakura, mereka berdua terkejut dengan kabar itu karena sudah lama sekali Naruto dan mereka berdua tidak ber'kontak lewat telpon maupun sosmed alasan sibuk.

"Mi-minggu depan!" ucap terkejut Ino.

"Kau baru bilang sekarang padahal kita kan teman."

"Apa iya kita bisa dibilang temannya Naruko?" sahut Ino menyahut Sakura.

"Eeh, kitakan dulu satu sekolah pig."

"Tapikan kita selalu jah-."

"Sudah itu masalalu yang penting kalian harus datang ok!" ucap Naruto menjeda.

"I-iya kami pasti datang" jawab Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol cukup lama. Sakura dan Ino meminta maaf atas perlakuan mereka dulu dan selalu berpikir hal yang negatif tentang Naruto. Dengan mudah Naruto memaafkan karena bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap dia anggap teman.

Tempat selanjutnya adalah tempat seseorang yang menjadi masalalu Naruto. Masalalunya kini sudah menepuh kebahagiaan- Kiba dan Hinata sudah menikah lebih dulu. Tanpa terasa pernikahan mereka sudah ke-3 minggu sekarang.

"Suamimu sedang sibuk ya?"

"Iya. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Kiba-kun selalu lembur, dia suka dengan pekerjaan alasannya sih ingin membuatku lebih bahagia."

"Wah, kelihatannya hubungan kalian berdua makin harmonis ya

Hinata-san?"

"Ya begitu dia sangat romantis juga pengertian. Bisa harmonispun karena kami saling percaya." balas Hinata saat menyediakan teh di ruangtamu.

'Walaupun kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Aku senang kau bahagia dengannya..'

Naruto mendengar kabar dari Hinata bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang ke Konoha. Naruto memutuskan ke Uchiha corp, ia senang bisa melihat teman SMA nya yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Dan lebih kesalnya lagi Naruto tahu kabar bahwa Sasuke telah kembali dari oranglain.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa malah hn? Kau harus datang!"

"Aku sibuk, lebih baik kau jangan menikah dengannya."

"Cih, aku kesini bukan mau ribut bodoh."

"Hn, jelek kau makin cerewet."

Mereka berdebat di ruangan kerja Sasuke. Perdebatan itu terdengar sampai luar- pegawai disana sampai tidak percaya dengan yang mereka dengar. Sasuke bos yang pendiam terkesan dingin dan akuh sampai bisa seperti itu diluar kebiasaannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan, masih saja berdebat seperti dulu ditambah lagi malah semakin parah. Sasuke kecewa dengan kabar yang tiba-tiba itu padahal besok ia ingin melamar Naruto sebagai kejutan namun ia kalah telak dengan Gaara yang lebih cepat mengambil keputusan.

"Naru-chan." gumam Sasuke.

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu jadi terdengar aneh."

"Hn, tidak cocok ya."

"Sangat tidak cocok."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tau itu."

"Hn, kau tau?"

"Iya selalu tau, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membalasnya. Aku lebih memilih berpura-pura bodoh saja ketimbang memberi selah kau lebih menyukaiku bahkan cinta,"

"Sasuke-kun, kau orang yang selalu jujur dengan ucapanmu. Aku tidak pernah tidak menganggap semua perkataanmu untukku. Maaf kalau aku ini egois dan tidak memberi kesempatan. Tapi..., aku hanya mencintai satu orang saja."

"Aku semakin tidak rela kau bersamannya."

Cup.

Naruto mengecup pipi yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau pulang. Jangan lupa datang di acara pernikahanku dan ingat rubah sifat menyebalkanmu itu lagian kita sekarang sudah dewasa harusnya kau bisa lebih ramah ok,

Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, akan ku'usahain."

"Haha.., pintar yaudah aku pergi dulu masih banyak yang mau aku undang lanjutin kerjaan mu ya. Daaa..."

"Hn, hati-hati Naru-chan."

Iya, Sasuke-kun.., kedengaran tetap aneh kalau kau memanggil namaku hehehe.."

'Cinta sepihak itu tidak akan bahagia. Kau pasti tau itu.'

Madara menerima undangan dari Naruto. Obito yang di kenal sebagai Tobi, membuat Naruto hampir terkejut saat melihat Obito tanpa mengenakan topengnya.

"Wah!, ternyata Tobi-sen, ehm! Maksudku Tobi-kun tampan sekali!"

"Hehe..., apa iya?"

Undangan pernikahan sempat menjadi luka baru buat Tobi. Namun saat ia melihat raut wajah bahagia Naruto, Tobi ikut tersenyum dan bahagia dalam diamnya.

Madara mantan dosen pembimbing Naruto, yang terkenal mengerikan saat ini terlihat cemas dengan Tobi.

"Paman harus datang loh. Tobi-kun juga ya!"

"Naruko-chan, panggil saja aku Obito lagian nama itu cuma karanganku."

"Eh?"

"Turuti saja anak aneh ini Naru."

"Siap paman! Obito-kun tolong harus hadir diacara pernikahanku. Jangan lupa nanti aku bisa marah loh. Bisa aku banting semua meja, gelas apa aja yang kulihat kubanting! Kau paham kan!"

"I-iya, tenang saja. A-aku pasti datang kitakan teman hehe.."

"Mm.., kelihatannya Obito baik saja dan menerima semua ini." kata batin Madara.

Sai menatap tajam kearah undangan yang ia pegang. Naruto bingung dengan ekspresi Sai yang kelihatan kurang suka dengan undangannya. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sai, sambil berkata 'maaf.'

Pelukan tiba-tiba yang semakin mengerat. Naruto mencoba agar Sai menghentikan perlakuan yang semakin membuat Naruto risih. Sai menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jangan menikah dengannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertama melihatmu, kuselalu memikirkanmu Naruko-chan.."

"Sa, Sai-kun. Aku bilangkan yang kucinta itu Gaara-kun dia selalu mencintaiku dari du-. Mhh!"

Dakh.

Bersandar di sofa. Kedua pergelangan tangan digenggam erat, Naruto mencoba menolak lumatan bibir yang sangat memaksa.

Plak!

Naruto menolak sekuatnya, ia mendorong Sai. Dan menampar keras pipi Sai sekuat yang ia bisa. Dengan sigap dipenuhi rasa kecewa Naruto pergi. Sai mengejar Naruto yang mulai berlari kecil.

Sai meraih pergelangan tangan dan membimbing agar Naruto melihatnya. Tatapan tajam Naruto sampai membuat Sai terkejut karena terpancar rasa benci yang begitu kuat.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sai!"

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku punya alasannya soal ini Naruko-chan aku serius dengan ucapanku, aku menci-."

"DIAM! AKU SUDAH BILANG DARI DULU AKU CUMA MENCINTAINYA!"

"Ta-tapi Naruko-chan."

"Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa paham. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksa."

Deg!

Dada Sai seakan tertembus tombak dan rasa ngilu yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia mengenggam erat, menggepalkan kedua tangan.

Di luar apartemen angin berhembus tenang, sepoi angin menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Naruto berlari pergi untuk menjauh dengan rasa kecewa ia tahan amarahnya. Sai mengejar Naruto sembari meminta maaf.

"Naruko-chan tunggu. Aku minta maaf tadi semua yang kulakukan ada alasanya! Kau pasti tau itu!"

Di sebrang jalan Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sai yang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Dia hanya ingin tau bahwa Naruto sangat berharga baginya- cinta pertama yang begitu sangat berharga.

Tiiiiiin!

Kiiith!

"Sai! Awas!"

Braaak!

Sai terpental hingga di tepi jalan. Dia terkejut karena itu terasa seperti didorong oleh seseorang. Ketika mata melihat keberadaan Naruto, Sai membulatkan mata karena yang dia lihat saat ini adalah sosok yang ia cinta dalam kondisi yang parah sampai darah membasahi aspal hingga sampai dekat tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di dekat trotoar.

Sai menyetop mobil. Dan terburu mengendong Naruto untuk masuk dalam mobil yang Sai stop. Pria itu sangat panik, ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Wanita pirang yang terlihat lemas apalagi kondisi kritis ditambah tangan kanannya kelihatan mengalami luka parah- patah. Di dahinya mengalir darah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa ada suara jawaban ketika Sai memanggilnya dengan panik.

Teerrrrrth!

Suara handphone berdering. Gaara merogoh kantung dibalik jasnya. Kabar yang sangat tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Gaara terjadi, ia gemetar saat mengenggam handphone.

Kankuro dan Temari yang ikut menemani Gaara untuk memilih cincin pernikahan. Mereka berdua panik setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan yang parah.

( Skip )

Brak!

Sasuke mendorong Sai hingga membentur tembok. Yahiko dan Obito menahan Sasuke sekuat mungkin.

"Cih, kau sampai melakukan itu padanya! Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah!" bentak Sasuke nyaring.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn, Gaara?"

Sai terduduk lemas dibangku tempat menunggu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesali semua yang dialakukan. Sai menceritakan semuanya kepada Gaara dan kedua kakaknya. Gaara tanpa basa-basi langsung menghantam pipi Sai dengan tinjunya.

"Sudah berhenti kau harus tenang!" Bentak Kankuro ke Gaara yang ingin menghajar Sai lagi.

Bukan hanya Gaara yang marah namun semuanya ada disana juga marah kepada Sai yang memaksa kemauannya. Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi memberikan kabar yang sangat menyedihkan karena dengan terpaksa tangan kanan Naruto harus di amputasi. Dan mengenai kondisi Naruto saat ini masih dalam keadaan koma tidak sadarkan diri.

Gaara meminta agar semua untuk kembali pulang karena sudah larut malam namun Sasuke tetap berada disana dengan alasan ia tidak ingin pulang sebelum melihat keadaan Naruto.

Duduk di dekat pohon besar. Kedua tangan merangkul kakinya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan, disebelahnya seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk bersilah. Dan sesekali menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin sekali menolongmu lagi tapi ada yang menahanku."

"Kurama-sama, tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan takdir kusendiri tapi.., aku sangat takut meninggalnya sendirian."

"Mm.., aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedih karena diakan?"

"Bukan hanya sedih, rasa di dadaku sangat sesak. Andai aku tau akan jadi begitu harusnya dulu aku cepat menerimannya jadi pacarku."

"Mungkin ini yang namanya nasi sudah menjadi bub-."

"Menyesalpun percuma karena semua sudah terjadi." sahut Naruto menjeda.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai

Naru-chan."

"Mmm.., pemilik tubuhku ini kan

Kurama-sama?"

"Bukan. Tapi kau Naru-chan."

Kurama melebur bagaikan ribuan kunang-kunang terbang ke angkasa. Naruto hanya bisa menghusap airmata. Dan mengangkat tangan keatas lalu mengepalkannya.

"Kami-sama, beri aku sedikit waktu, aku ingin melihatnya."

Naruto membuka mata- sadar dari komanya. Dia melihat sekitar dipenuhi oleh teman dan yang ia cinta. Gaara terlihat senang karena akhirnya Naruto sadar.

Tit...

Tit...

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak boleh menangis sayang."

"Cepatlah sembuh, kau koma lama sekali sampai seminggu. Kita akan menikahkan?"

Semua hanya diam tak mampu bicara. Gaara membelai surai wanita yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Naruto melirik tangan kanannya karena merasa ada yang aneh. Tersenyum namun airmata berlinang, ia menatap sang pujaan hati dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, jangan pernah berubah. Tetap menjadi yang kucinta baik hati dengan semuanya. Biarpun kupergi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Gaara-kun."

"Naru-chan! Kau jangan bicara sembarang lihat aku! Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan terus setia mencintaimu!"

"A..,aku senang... Aku beruntung dikesempatan keduaku dan bisa kau cintai..., te-terim.., kas...Gaa..."

Tiiitt...

"Bangun... Kau itu kuatkan, aku saja pernah kau hajar Naru-chan?"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara. Sasuke hanya diam namun tanpa ia sadari airmatanya membasahi pipinya.

"Jelek, harusnya kau, bicara dulu denganku sebelum pergi..."

Sai tidak mampu berkata apapun ia keluar dari ruangan rawat Naruto. Sai berjalan tak tentu arah sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Gaara dan Naruto memang tidak bisa untuk bersama namun mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Takdir yang pahit memanglah sangat tidak adil namun Naruto tetap menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Setahun telah berlalu. Gaara setiap hari meletakan bunga di pemakaman Naruto. Sasuke juga sering berkujung dan meletakan bunga disana. Sementara yang terjadi dengan Sai, dia bunuh diri dengan cara gantung diri seminggu setelah Naruto meninggal.

"Kau datang hampir setiap hari."

"Hn, kau cemburu kalau aku rajin datang menggoda kekasihmu?"

"Ya aku cemburu." sahut Gaara setelah meletakan bunga.

"Aku selalu mengatainya jelek. Tapi sebelum pergi, aku sempat menyebut namanya."

"Kau memanggilnya jelek karena Naru-chan itu cantik bukan?"

"Hn, dia cantik? Dia itu jelek tapi aku menyayanginya."

"Aku masih belum rela Naru-chan pergi secepat ini." Gaara meletakan cincin di dekat batu nisan Naruto.

"Hn, cincin yang lumayan bagus. Dia pasti senang."

"Aku belum sempat menujukannya."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara, lalu ia pergi. Sasuke sangat marah dengan semua yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

Awan mendung menutupi matahari. Gerimis mulai turun membasahi tubuh Gaara. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil melihat nama di batu nisan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Naruko Namikaze. Jangan menangis karena kau tidak pernah menangis apapun yang terjadi. Naru-chan, aku semakin mencintaimu sayang..."

TAMAT

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek ya. Senpai juga udah ambil keputusan endingnya sampai sini. Ada pelajaran gak dalam cerita ini? Mungkin ada yang dapet pelajaran hehe..


End file.
